Divergências
by Stephaniee s
Summary: Como será que Gina viu o inicio de seu relacionamento com Harry?E se ela ainda não tivesse notado os sentimentos de Harry em relação a ela? Gina Weasley.Seu ponto de vista,seu dia a dia.Você já sabe um ponto de vista.Que tal conheçer o outro? Spoilers EP.
1. Divergências

**Divergências **

"_[...]Harry não podia deixar de falar com Gina, rir com ela e voltar do treino caminhando com a garota; por mais que a sua consciência doesse, ele vivia imaginando a melhor maneira de encontrá-la a sós.[...]"_

_HPEP; pág. 407_

**Gina Pov's**

-Gina?

Imediatamente, inconscientemente, reconheci aquela voz, _"Como eu não poderia reconhecê-la?"_ e me virei, repreendo-me pelo sorriso que estava teimando se anunciar em meus lábios.

-Sim Harry? – Aqueles olhos deveriam ser proibidos, terminantemente proibidos, estou falando sério. Eles são absolutamente profundos e hipnotizadores. Eu nunca achei outro tom em outra pessoa e duvido muito encontrar. É único, é dele.

Não que eu me importe com isso, claro. Ou pelo menos tento não me importar. Tento.

-O treino será às 17h, ok? Tive que mudar, a Corvinal já pegou o outro horário. – Tenho vergonha de admitir (eu nunca disse isso a ninguém, e nem vou dizer), mas acho a voz do Harry muito bonita (para não dizer _sexy)._

-Você está bem Gina?

-Aham, to ok. – Por Merlim, acho que ele notou que eu estou "voando" aqui. E eu simplesmente não posso arriscar os meus anos de autocontrole assim. Não agora que eu converso, brinco, jogo, enfim, convivo normalmente com ele, e sinceramente não quero voltar a corar e derrubar coisas cada vez que o vejo (Pelo menos não na frente dele).

-Tem certeza? – Ele está me olhando intensamente, e quase acredito que ele pode ler a minha mente. O que é óbvio que não pode, é claro, pois se pudesse provavelmente já teria saído correndo e me chamando de louca obsessiva.

-Claro Harry, eu estou ok, não se preocupe. – Os olhos dele estão me queimando e posso ver preocupação neles. Ou quero ver, não sei direito (uma vez eu li que quando a gente quer demais uma coisa, começa a meio que ter alucinações com ela). Se bem que ele tem conversado muito comigo, me observado bastante, então, quem sabe...

Lá estou eu divagando de novo, é claro que o Harry deve me ver como amiga. Ainda assim, não consigo evitar sentir o meu peito aquecendo com a preocupação nos olhos dele (imaginária ou não). Isso é inevitável e patético. Porque eu já devia ter superado, eu já tinha que ter superado, ainda mais com a nossa convivência, com os anos que passaram, afinal, eu não sou mais aquela garotinha de onze anos (ou sou? mas isso já é uma outra história)**¹.** Só que isso não aconteceu.

_E eu nem tenho mais certeza se ainda vai acontecer algum dia._

Como diriam os trouxas, (e pode crer, quando você tem um pai fascinado por eles,você com certeza sabe ditados e afins.) "O meu tiro saiu pela culatra". Às vezes eu chego a me perguntar que se eu tivesse me mantido mais afastada, já não teria superado. Mas não, eu me aproximei ainda mais (não que eu tivesse como ficar muito afastada, de qualquer maneira) para mostrar a mim mesma que era apenas uma admiração, uma paixão infantil. Triste ilusão.

Conviver com Harry me mostrou que o meu coração não se enganou (só esqueceu de avisar o coração _dele _da minha existência, aparentemente), ele é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci. A pessoa mais generosa, leal, corajosa e altruísta que eu já conheci. É extremamente simpático, irônico, querido, lindo (_tesão, bonito e gostosão) _e ( não sei quanto aos outros) mas ele me transmite uma sensação de segurança sem igual. Me sinto protegida com ele. Me sinto feliz com ele; sinto como se nada pudesse me atingir,me sinto _eu._ E isso é muito bom. Não espero que você entenda isso, afinal, nem _eu mesma_ entendo. Só sei que _é _assim.

Claro que eu sei que ele tem defeitos. Todo mundo tem. Ele pode ser muito orgulhoso (eu também), teimoso (eu também), explosivo (hmm,eu _também_). Mas também, com tudo o que ele já passou e passa, eu realmente não o culpo por explodir às vezes. Na verdade eu até o entendo. Entendo como ele deve se sentir e, sinceramente, se fosse comigo, a coisa ia ser bem pior.

O Harry é o herói mais herói que eu conheço, e não só por fazer coisas extraordinárias, mas passar pelo que já passou e ainda passa e continuar em frente, por mais que pareça difícil (e eu não tenho duvidas de que seja), e continuar a ser essa pessoa espetacular.

Eu quase me esqueci que ele ainda está aqui, e que ainda está me avaliando. Então faço uma coisa que já não acontecia a bastante tempo. Coro.

Harry me olha de um jeito estranho e diz:

-Ok então. – Ele hesita, como se não soubesse se falava alguma coisa, e depois acrescenta:

-Olha Gina, eu soube que... sabe, você e o Dino terminaram, então... se precisar de alguma coisa, eu to ai. – Ele termina um pouco rosado.

E eu fico completamente sem reação. Juraria se fosse outro garoto, que ele estava me cantando. Mas não é qualquer garoto, é o Harry, então eu realmente não sei de nada. Não que isso tenha impedido meu coração de acelerar loucamente, e eu ter tido de fazer força para a minha voz sair estável.

-Claro Harry. Obrigada. – murmuro corada, e ele fica ainda mais rosado. _Peraí, Harry corado! _ E diz:

- Certo então. –Ele sorri, e depois acrescenta:

- Te vejo às 17h, e você tem que treinar como apanhadora, já que eu não vou poder. Tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem, você é boa em tudo o que faz. –Então, **me dá um beijo no rosto** e sai rapidamente.

Não, eu não falei e nem você entendeu errado. Harry me beijou no rosto! (estou parecendo àquelas menininhas melosas, mas não deu pra evitar). Se antes eu já estava com o coração acelerado, agora então estou a ponto de um ataque cardíaco, e muito vermelha. E estranhamente alegre e esperançosa. E me ocorreu que quem pode estar negligenciando aqui seja eu, não Harry. De repente me lembro de cada detalhe desse ano. As minhas conversas com Harry, os nossos jogos de quadribol, o jeito que ele ficou estranho quando me viu com Dino, os sorrisos, os olhares, os abraços, Harry corando agora a pouco, dizendo que sou boa em tudo o que faço, me beijando no rosto. A revelação é tão forte que eu quase caio da cadeira. Todas aquelas coisas que eu fiz questão de ignorar, por achar que estava apenas me iludindo. _Harry está gostando de mim._

_Eu estou tremendo. Acho que quando o seu desejo mais profundo acontece, você entra em choque. _A alegria me inunda, e eu me deixo levar por ela. Porque isso é simplesmente tão maravilhoso e absurdo, tão perfeito, tão impossível que eu começo só me deixo levar, _ele gosta de mim,ele gosta de mim.._. Estou mais feliz nesse momento do que posso expressar. E mais decidida também, porque, se eu me controlava antes era porque eu sabia não ser correspondida,sabia que não teria chance. Agora não. E_le gosta de mim, ele gosta de mim, Harry gosta de mim!._ Agora, eu quero, e vou fazer alguma coisa; porque agora eu posso ficar com ele. Eu posso ficar com o Harry, o garoto que amei desde quando nem sabia o que o que era amar direito, o garoto que me deixa feliz com um simples bom dia, me deixa com as pernas bambas e que me faz sorrir com um sorriso seu.

Passando a mão na bochecha que ele beijou, penso que,tudo pode mudar. Pode e com certeza vai, se depender de mim (se ele não ter coragem, eu com certeza vou ter. _Nem que eu precise me jogar em cima dele_, pra ele tomar uma atitude)

Me levanto e saio,pois o Harry está me esperando. _E eu também o estou esperando (e vejo que agora que essa é a verdade,sempre foi, mesmo que eu negasse); _e dessa vez eu vou cuidar para que não aja mais desencontros.

Acho que _agora sim_, tudo vai dar certo.

E eu sinto que vai ser logo.

**¹ : **O fato à que ela se refere é de outra fic minha, onde Gina fala de seus sentimentos por Harry, a fic é _Reações, reflexos do sentimento_,e se você quiser entender direitinho o que ela quis dizer, dê uma espiadinha lá. ;D (a propaganda é a alma do negócio, k)

**N/A: **Bom dia, tarde ou noite meu povo ! Estou aqui de novo, com o meu shipper preferido *-* Gostaria de deixar meu muito obrigada mesmo a quem leu, e pedir que se você quiser, puder, estiver com vontade, deixe uma review. É bom saber a opinião de quem leu, e é bom saber que alguém se importou *-*

É óbvio que este maravilhoso mundo e personagens pertencem a nossa querida J.K, e isso é a minha fértil e produtiva imaginação em ação. Beijos.


	2. Encontros e conversas

"[...] _Harry não podia deixar de falar com Gina, rir com ela e voltar do treino com a garota [...]"_

HpEP pág: 407

Digamos que a revelação que eu tive na biblioteca agora a pouco, me deixou um pouco, hm, para se dizer o mínimo, _desnorteada. _Desnorteada e muito, muito feliz. (traduza como: com vontade de sair saltitando e cantando, o que eu não fiz, é claro; bem, pelo menos não em um corredor cheio de pessoas)

Maaas, eu não tenho certeza absoluta sobre isso (não que _algum dia_ eu tenha tido certeza de alguma coisa sobre o Harry, de qualquer forma)e vou investigar minhas conclusões, embora tenha quase certeza de sua veracidade. Quase. Sabe como é, como diria o meu pai, "quando a esmola é demais o santo desconfia".

E, óbvio, as palavras investigar, consultar, saber e Harry levam todas a mesma direção, ou melhor, a pessoa que me dará a direção, com direito a nome e sobrenome: Hermione Granger.

Assim que eu voltar do treino, vou ter uma séria conversinha com ela (tenho a leve impressão que ela já sabia de alguma coisa). Antes disso, é claro, vou fazer observações eu mesma.

**xxxXxxx**

Cheguei agora a pouco no treino, e inconscientemente o procuro. O encontro um pouco mais afastado do campo, conversando com Demelza e Rony. Quando ele me vê o olhando, sorri. Sorrio de volta antes mesmo de perceber o que estava fazendo.

Eu e Harry estamos procurando o pomo. Acho que deveríamos estar mais concentrados na tarefa, mas é bem mais interessante conversar e brincar um com o outro.

[...] - Você não precisa se preocupar muito. Treinou bastante e já é boa naturalmente, acho que temos boas chances.

- Hm, bem confiante, não capitão? – brinco com ele.

- Bem, eu não diria isso, pois eu sou extremamente imparcial. Acho que é mais uma questão de realismo mesmo. – Rimos juntos (_e eu gosto de rir com ele_).

Depois de um tempo, lembro de uma coisa, subitamente insegura. Antes de poder me controlar (pode crer, eu geralmente penso antes de agir) pergunto:

-Você não vai se importar se eu ganhar da Cho (rona)? – Pergunto em uma mistura de brincadeira, aflição e curiosidade.

Ele me olha séria e intensamente antes de dizer:

- Não. Na verdade, já faz tempo que eu não penso nela, muito tempo. – e subitamente dá um mergulho.

_E eu? Eu sorrio incontrolavelmente._

**xxxXxxx**

-Não valeu Harry! Eu me distrai! – resmungo fingidamente.

-Ah, valeu sim! Eu não tenho culpa se você se distraiu. – retruca sorrindo. "_Você nem faz idéia de como tem, meu caro"._

-Humpft, exibido – faço uma cara de ofendida e empino o queixo.

-Exibido não! Só excelente jogador, Gin-gin. – ele diz sorrindo de lado.

-Harryzito! O que fizeram com você, por Merlim! Está com febre? Ou é só o seu ego em ação? - Não resisto a uma provocação, e vejo que o Harry também não.

- Assim você me ofende! Eu não tenho culpa se peguei o pomo primeiro. Não desconte suas frustrações em mim, isso é feio. – ele balança a cabeça desaprovadoramente.

Eu não conhecia esse lado do Harry, brincalhão e provocador, e sou obrigada a confessar que estou adorando. Apesar de que são poucas as coisas que eu _não_ adoro nele, afinal.

- Ok, seu chato – mostro a língua para ele, e logo estamos rindos feito malucos.

Depois de nosso ataque de risos, ficamos nos olhando, e o clima muda (bem, pelo menos eu senti o clima mudar), e de repente Harry está me olhando de um jeito intenso, e seus olhos estão repletos de emoções, e acho que identifiquei entre elas carinho e admiração.

Como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos, ele diz:

- Eu gosto de conversar com você Gina. – seus olhos faíscam sobre mim.

- Eu também gosto de conversar comigo – brinco. Ele ri,e depois acrescenta:

- É sério, eu gosto mesmo, muito. Eu me sinto eu mesmo com você Gina. Só eu, Harry. Não o menino-que-sobreviveu nem Harry Potter, só eu mesmo. – enquanto falava, ele não desviava os olhos dos meus, e eu muito menos conseguiria desviar dos dele.

Ele sorri novamente e sai do vestiário.

Enquanto caminhava de volta ao castelo, eu estava pensando se o sorriso que eu já não tentava mais disfarçar iria sair do meu rosto alguma hora.

**xxxXxxx**

Enquanto ia para o salão principal, encontrei Luna. Deixe-me falar um pouco sobre ela. Todo mundo acha que ela é louca, mas eu acho que ela é mais esperta que muitas pessoas por aí. Acho não, tenho certeza. Tirando, claro, algumas ameixeiras dirigíveis e zumzóbulos. Luna tem seu próprio jeito de ver o mundo, o seu jeito e as suas opiniões. Acho que o grande problema é que o que é diferente assusta a maioria das pessoas; e digamos que Luna é bem diferente. E é uma pessoa maravilhosa.

-Oi Gina! Ela sorri e me avalia.

-Oi Luna! Está tudo b...

-O que aconteceu com você? – ah, outra coisa em Luna. Ela é muito perceptiva. Perceptiva até demais às vezes. Se bem que eu acho que até o Rony notaria como eu estou feliz, e olha que o Rony _é o Rony._

-Ahn? –decido me fazer de desentendida, talvez ela deixe passar.

-Oras, esse seu sorriso, seu olhos brilhantes, seu ar de alegria, não me lembro de te ver assim. E acho que sei o motivo.

É, não foi dessa vez. Tento de novo.

-E que motivo seria esse? –ela não deve sab...

-O harry, é claro. –quase engasguei com essa direta, da pessoa que é tida como a mais desligada da escola.

-O que o Harry tem a ver com isso? Pergunto estrangulada.

-Provavelmente tudo, é claro. Você pode ter enganado todo mundo, mas eu sempre notei como você ficava quando falava de Harry, mesmo que quisesse negar para si mesma. Você sempre gostou dele, e sinceramente acho que sempre vai gostar, Gina.

Definitivamente, quem apelidou Luna de Di-Lua não poderia estar _mais errado_. Como eu estava pasma e em silêncio, ela prosseguiu.

-Que bom que vocês finalmente vão se acertar Gina. Porque vocês são certos um para o outro, só o bobo do Harry que ainda não tinha notado isso. Acho que é o destino, sabe? Será que você daria meu nome a uma filha de vocês? Eu acho Luna bonito.

Eu simplesmente sorrio. Luna me alegra com pequenas coisas, como essas previsões. Por mais que sejam previsões, e que sejam de Luna.

-Ok Luna. Pode deixar, se isso vier a acontecer, ela terá Luna no nome.

Ela me olha como se não pudesse acreditar no que tinha ouvido, e então sorri encantada.

-Certo. –e então sai saltitando pelo corredor. Porém, antes de virar o corredor, ela se volta para mim e diz:

-Gina?_ Eu tenho certeza que isso vai acontecer_.

Então ela se vira e segue saltitando, me deixando parada no meio do corredor.

**N/A: **A conversa com Hermione saíra no outro capitulo ok? Acho que ia ficar muito amontoado tudo no mesmo, mas logo logo já ta saindo o resto *-*

Como sempre, eu queria deixar o meu muito obrigada mesmo a quem leu! Valeu mesmo :D E se você quiser, quiser vontade, por favor, deixe uma review *-* É muito bom ver que alguém fez isso, motiva a gente, mas a escolha é sua, óbvio. Claro que você também pode dizer se odiou, é o seu direito. k

bjos e até logo!


	3. Dr's, lembranças e momentos

Olá gente! Por favor, desculpem a demora! /fugindo dos tomates e vaias.

Disse que eram dois dias e foram mais de duas semanas, que vergonha :[

Em minha defesa, tenho uma palavra para vocês: Provas. Foram provas, provas, provas, trabalhos e mais algumas ção: quase nenhum tempo e pouquíssimas idéias decentes. Mas finalmente, após finalmente fazer a maioria das provas (ainda faltam algumas :{{), a hist. desempacou! Com o feriado que vai ter agora e provas mais distanciadas, os capítulos saíram mais rápido. Muito obrigado pela consideração, e não, eu com certeza não vou abandonar a fic.

**Sarah Wesley Potter Black** – olá! Hsosdhosdh, a minha mente maligna empacada,você quis dizer né? Pelo amor de merlim, desculpa a demora! Mas eu já estou com todo o cap prontinho na minha cabeça, então, não vai demorar. Mt,mt mt obrigado! Que bom que você esta gostando *-* e espero que continue acompanhando a fic! K. Sabe, eu sempre achei a Luna meio injustiçada! A garota é muito esperta e sensitiva! Um pouquinho lunática as vezes, mas muito maravilhosa! Bjos.

**Yukiyuri – **Obrigada! Eu também acho! Tipo, a Luna é uma pessoa super sincera e sensitiva, além de ser extremamente companheira e leal, amo ela *-*. Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Carlinha- **Obrigada! :D É bom saber que você achou a fic fofa, porque essa era uma das minhas intenções, fazer uma fic de uma garota apaixonada! Está ai ele! Só desculpa a demora :/. Bjos

**feehweasleypotter** – Nossa, muito obrigada mesmo! É ótimo saber que você ta gostando tanto *-*

Sérioo? :DD Aah, eu amo eles! Amo,amo, com certeza meu também é o meu shipper preferido! Espero que você goste do cap. E desculpe a demora! Agora vou ser mais rápida :)

Beijoss :*

A quem colocou a fic nos seus favoritos, meu muito obrigada. Vocês fizeram uma aspirante a autora muito feliz!

E como vocês sabem, se você quiser, puder, tiver vontade, sinta-se a vontade para mandar uma review, incentiva muito e é ótimo saber o que as pessoas estão achando da fic. Mas é óbvio, meu muito obrigada a quem está lendo a fic também, é claro, obrigada por me aguentar! Bjos.

**xxxXxxx**

_[...]Rony parecia contente._

_- Bem, eu sempre achei que ele era meio idiota - disse, movendo sua rainha em direção à torre de Harry. - Bom pra você. Só escolha alguém... Melhor... Da próxima vez._

_Ele deu uma olhadela para Harry ao dizer isso. [...]_

_Trecho de_ **HPeOF **

(Rony comentando o fim do relacionamento de Gina e Miguel).

A minha conversa com Luna me deixou ainda mais desligada. Entrei no salão principal sorrindo. Propositalmente ou não, ou no caso de Luna inconscientemente ou não, ela me deixou muito feliz. Não que eu sonhe em me casar com Harry, claro. Tudo bem, admito que já quis isso. Ok, admito que eu sempre gostei do Harry, e que seria maravilhoso casar com ele (e ter bebezinhos de olhos verdes). Mas isso é secreto, muito secreto, e é óbvio que vai continuar secreto, por motivos mais óbvios ainda, entre os quais:

- Que o Harry saiba disso, é claro. Merlim me livre! Mal acho que o garoto está gostando de mim, imagine se ele descobrir que gostaria de casar com ele. Eu não o culparia por sair correndo.

- Que as pessoas saibam disso (isso inclui, óbvio, cinco ruivos ciumentos e que tem certeza que eu não gosto mais do Harry).

- Que eu comece a ser conhecida como romântica, fofinha, sonhadora e etc – Posso não ser muito durona, de qualquer jeito, mas jamais admitiria isso, não sou esse tipo de garota romântica (tudo bem, talvez só no caso de Harry. Só). E além do mais eu sinceramente dispenso sair chorando e me declarando por aí. Não, muito obrigada. Deixo isso para outras _pessoas._

Misteriosamente, meus olhos encontram Cho. Ela está sentada com aquela amiguinha dela, _Marieta. _"Diga-me com quem tu andas, e te direi quem és". Hmmm, não sei porque pensei nisso. Não que eu esteja insinuando alguma coisa, claro.

E apesar de ser super neutra, admito que não gosto mesmo dessa garota. Acho que nunca fui com a cara dela mesmo. Ok,ok, eu admito que não gosto dessa _japa histérica_ desde que ela e o Harry ficaram juntos. Apesar de já não ter muitas esperanças de ficar com ele e estar namorando outro garoto, doeu. Doeu muito. Acho que foi nesse momento que eu percebi que _não_ tinha e provavelmente _não _iria superar ele um dia. Essa constatação não me ajudou em nada.

Doeu, sim, mas se era o que ele queria, eu que não iria atrapalhar. Se o Harry estava feliz com ela, eu estava feliz por ele. Porque para eu ser feliz, ele precisa estar feliz (meloso demais, mas verdade). Quando eu via (quando eu vejo) ele triste, por mais que tudo esteja ótimo comigo, eu sinto como se uma coisa gelada e pesada tomasse conta do meu coração, junto com uma espécie de nó na garganta e uma vontade imensa de poder ir abraçá-lo, dizer que está tudo bem e tirar um pouco da dor daqueles olhos verdes. É horrível. Horrível porque eu não posso fazer nada por ele, não posso abraçá-lo, não posso faze-lo rir e acariciar os cabelos sempre bagunçados e dizer a ele que eu sempre quero vê-lo bem e protege-lo. Por mais que eu queira. (eu estou descobrindo ser romântica demais, eu heim. Mas é que é o Harry desperta um lado quase maternal em mim. Quase, é claro. Mães definitivamente não sonham em agarrar seus filhos).

Então, sabendo disso, você pode imaginar como eu me sentia quando Hermione vinha me falar que a Cho, só chorava, chorava, chorava (ela estava _chorando_ quando eles se _beijaram_ pela primeira vez!) e lamentava, além de ficar lembrando o ex-namorado. Po...xa! Ela não podia ser um pouquinho mais alegre? Ou então, se estava tão triste ainda, tivesse ficado de luto, até sei lá, parar de chorar? Mas não, ela foi lá chorar para o Harry! Que é a pessoa que mais merece ser feliz que eu conheço! Que já tinha 1076786450 de coisas para preocupá-lo, coisas que já o deixavam super mal, e ainda tinha que aguentar a menina que ele gostava só chorando! Que eu saiba, relacionamentos tem que ter duas pessoas que se gostem, que sejam alegres, que deixem o dia da outro mais bonito só com um sorriso, uma atitude, uma declaração. Isso definitivamente não inclui um balde de lágrimas! Pobre Harry. Além do mais, ela tinha ciumes até da Mione! Ora onde já se viu, ciumes do Mione! É a mesma coisa que ter ciumes dos irmãos do Rony! Hmm ok,essa foi uma péssima comparação. Já que eu _sou_ irmã dele, e sou completamente apaixonada pelo Harry. Mas a Mione! além do mais, qualquer trasgo (menos o meu irmão) sabe que ela gosta do Rony e vice versa. É sério, eu já ouvi falar até de bolão aqui na escola para quando eles ficarem juntos!

-Oi? Gina, estou falando com você. – Me viro, sendo subitamente arrancada dos meus pensamentos inflamados, e me deparo frente a frente com Dino. Era só o que me faltava. Não me entenda mal, eu gosto dele, ele é uma boa pessoa, blá blá blá, mas é um amigo. Não me arrependo de ter terminado com ele, já não estava mais dando certo e eu realmente prefiro ele como amigo do que como namorado. Mas as coisas entre nós ainda estão meio estranhas.

-Ah, oi Dino – Forçei um sorriso.

-Oi – Acho que ele interpretou o meu sorriso como um bom sinal, porque desatou a falar.

-Sabe Gina, eu sei que as coisas entre nós parecem ter ficado – me desligo de suas palavras, e enquanto dava uma espiada na mesa, um par de esmeraldas fixa minha atenção, Harry está me olhando fixamente, e não está lá com a melhor das expressões em seu rosto. Parece um pouco de ciúmes, até. Verdade ou não, sorrio internamente com isso. Reviro levemente os olhos, e isso parece tranquilizá-lo um pouco, já que ele me dá um pequeno sorriso. Por mim, ficaria apenas olhando para ele, mas as ultimas palavras de Dino chamam minha atenção.

... Então, sabe Gina, eu acho que a gente poderia tentar de novo. Acho que foi tudo meio precipitado – Agora sim, era só o que me faltava. Ele não tinha um lugar melhor para querer discutir a relação, que por sinal, nem existe? Aposto como ele acha que na frente de toda a escola, eu não vou o azarar. Humpft.

-Dino, acho melhor não. Nós tentamos e não deu certo, não vejo porque seria diferente agora. – Simples e direta.

Mas, Gina, eu mudei, e a gente se dá tão bem. – Ele parece levemente aflito, e isso diminui um pouco a minha irritação. Um pouco. Mas o melhor é acabar com isso de uma vez.

-Não Dino, você não mudou. Ninguém muda tanto de uma hora para outra. E faça-me o favor, você também sabe que nós somos bem melhores como amigos. Amigos. Só amigos. Por favor, não insista mais. Não gostaria de discutir com você. – Acho que fui até um pouco direta demais, mas tenho certeza de que se fosse mais delicada, as coisas iriam ser bem mais longas e cansativas.

-Certo, então. Tchau Gina. – Ele parece tão desanimado quando me dá as costas e sai que eu quase me arrependo de minhas palavras duras. Quase. Dino é uma ótima pessoa, e não seria certo dar falsas esperanças a ele, só para agradá-lo. Ele merece uma garota que realmente goste dele, uma garota certa, e tenho certeza de que ele vai encontrá-la algum dia. O problema no nosso caso é que _eu_ já tinha encontrado _o meu garoto certo _há muito tempo, por sinal, por mais que ele só pareça ter me notado agora, então, nosso namoro já não era lá muito apaixonado (na verdade, ele era mais um amigo que eu beijava). Então, o é melhor deixar assim pelo menos por enquanto, por mais que eu odeie magoar um amigo.

Me viro, e vejo que Harry ainda está me encarando, olho bem para ele, e mentalmente grito _"viu? Eu não gosto dele! E sim de você, seu trasgo lerdo!Por favor, tome alguma atitude!" ,_ sei não vai dar muito certo, mas é que as vezes o Harry é tão inseguro... Além de ter o meu querido irmão como problema também, Roniquinho me atrapalha até sem querer às vezes, Merlim me perdoe. Por mim, se Harry quisesse ficar comigo, eu diria, vá a me%# Rony! Mas eu sei que a amizade do meu irmão é muito importante para o Harry, e sei também que ele dificilmente vai ter coragem de chegar para o meu irmão e dizer estar interessado em mim.

Se ele soubesse a opinião de Rony sobre esse assunto... , penso enquanto me sento à mesa.

**Flashback**

_Férias na toca. Gina estava sentada, lendo um livro na santa paz, quando Molly a chama._

_-Ginaaa! Vá já mandar o Rony se levantar! _

_-Mãeee! é mais fácil lidar com um bando de hipogrifos malucos que acordar ele! - Não era muito exagero, Gina sabia muito bem como o sono do irmão era pesado._

_- Nada de reclamações mocinha, levante-se e vá lá de uma vez. Se deixar, aquele menino só levanta no dia de voltar para a escola! – Ela se levanta e segue revoltada para o quarto do irmão._

_Chega ao forno laranja que é o quarto de Rony, enquanto pulava as roupas sujas que ele deixou atiradas no chão, tenta localizar o irmão no meio das cobertas._

_-Ronyyyyyyyyy! Ronyyy! – enquanto se esgoela,o irmão só resmunga; decide pegar mais pesado. Chega bem perto do ouvido dele e diz:_

_-Sério Mione? O Krum é gostoso assim? O que? A pegada dele? Noss..- Gina explode em gargalhadas quando o irmão senta rapidamente na cama dizendo:_

_-Mione! Como você... Eu mato esse búlgaro infeliz! – quando viu que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira da irmã, fecha a cara e começa a resmungar._

_- Não tem graça Gina! – enquanto se quase chorava rindo, ela declara:_

_-Ah,tem sim! Com certeza tem! E muita, você tinha que ver a sua cara quando levantou!_

_Rony se levanta ainda resmungando e sai para o banheiro._

_Gina decide colocar o irmão contra a parede._

_-Rony, porque você não se declara para ela? – Ela escuta um barulho de engasgamento, e uma resposta rápida._

_-Do que você está falando Gina? – Gina revira os olhos, mesmo sabendo que o irmão não pode ver._

_- Da Hermione, é claro! Está mais do que na cara que você gosta dela! Porque você não conversa com ela? – Ela poderia acrescentar que tinha certeza que Hermione também gostava dele, mas achou que seria melhor deixar o irmão sofrer um pouquinho com a dúvida._

_Rony responde enquanto sai do banheiro._

_- Você está louca! Eu não gosto da Hermione nada! – "Como se as orelhas vermelhas já não o denunciassem" pensa a irmã._

_-Aham, e eu sou o ministro da magia, Roniquinho! – Ela fica apreciando Rony ficar resmungando todo atrapalhado, negando e murmurando "Capaz, Mione é uma garota maravilhosa, mas é uma amiga", "o que será que aquele búlgaro de m%&$# quer?" ou então "tenho que mandar uma carta para ela hoje, pra ela vir para cá"._

_Gina estava se esforçando muito para não cair novamente na gargalhada, e quando o irmão finalmente para de resmungar, se vira para ela e pergunta._

_-Falando em interesses, não que eu esteja interessado na Mione, é claro, o que é que você quer com o Thomas? Que história é essa de sair com ele? – ele pergunta enquanto estreita os olhos. _

_-Não venha se meter nisso Ronald! Eu e Dino estamos apenas nos conhecendo melhor, então nem venha dar uma de irmão ciumento! – ela não acha nada legal conversar com o irmão sobre garotos._

_-Hmm. Ok. O Harry está solteiro, sabia? – ele declara como quem não quer nada e a irmã quase engasga com a própria saliva._

_- E o que é que ele tem a ver com isso? - ela tenta desesperadamente conter o frio no estômago e aperto no peito que conversas sobre ele lhe causavam. "Esquece isso, Gina! É só infantibilidade sua! Nada de Harry, lembra? Outros garotos, novas experiências vão resolver isso, esquece!" ela repetiu mentalmente, tentando convencer a si mesma. _

_-Humpft. Todos os outros podem ter acreditado que você não gosta mais dele Gin, mas eu sou o seu irmão mais próximo, apesar de andarmos meio afastados, lembra? Conheço você muito bem ainda. – ele praticamente a desarma com isso. Era verdade. Rony sempre havia sido o seu irmão mais chegado, aquele que a conhecia melhor e que sempre brincava e conversava muito com ela, talvez por ser apenas um ano mais velho e, apesar de todas as brigas, ela o amava muito. Só que com Hogwarts, as amizades dele e as dela na escola, as séries diferentes, eles haviam se afastado bastante._

_-E sei que você ainda gosta dele. E acho que esses seus namoros são, na verdade, uma forma de tentar esquecê-lo. – Rony a conhecia bem mesmo, ela pensou, apesar de ser muito lento às vezes, para assuntos sobre como os próprios sentimentos, por exemplo._

_-E porque você acha isso?Eu não gosto dele. – declara estreitando os olhos._

_-Gosta sim Gina, sempre gostou, desde que era pequena, lembra? Como você já admirava ele? Eu me lembro que ficava com muito ciúme quando você dizia que ia namorar e se casar com ele. – Rony sorri enquanto lembra das cenas._

_-Eu era uma criança Rony! Harry sempre foi um herói para mim! Depois eu me dei conta de que somente o admirava. –ela quer mesmo acreditar em suas palavras._

_-Não Gina, não é. Quando eu conheci o Harry, eu decidi que iria cuidar o seu comportamento, sabe? Eu me lembrava que você dizia que iria ficar com ele, e tinha medo de perder você. E mesmo com o passar dos anos, eu via o jeito como você ficava perto dele, o jeito como você o olhava quando achava que ninguém estava notando, e eu sei disso porque é o jeito como eu olho para a – ele para abruptamente, e segue como se nada tivesse acontecido- as minhas fotos com ele que sumiam por algum tempo do meu quarto, as suas perguntas discretas sobre ele, as suas atitudes no quarto ano, quando queria que ele a convidasse para o baile. Eu lembro, sabia? Lembro da cara que você fez quando ele disse ter convidado a Cho. O jeito como você sempre se preocupou com ele, e sorri quando ele está feliz. Eu notei tudo isso Gina, por mais que o Harry pareça não ter notado. Mas ele é um lesado mesmo. _

_Gina estava estática, com os olhos marejados. Nunca sequer imaginou que o irmão a observasse e soubesse tanto assim dela, e então, em uma atitude que surpreendeu a ela mesmo, levantou-se e o abraçou._

_-Eu sou patética, não sou? – murmura contra o peito dele, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto._

_- Não, você é apaixonada. O problema é que é pelo lerdo do Harry – Rony diz como se constatasse o óbvio._

_-É por isso mesmo que eu tento esquecer Rony, seguir em frente. – ela diz, e ele a olha por um longo momento e diz._

_-Você sabe que isso não vai dar certo, não é? Eu acho que você o ama Gina, sinceramente acho isso, não é um ano ou dois gostando dele, já são vários. Não vai ser fácil que você vai esquecê-lo. Além do mais, eu admito, o Harry é muito melhor do que algum Thomas ou outro qualquer por aí. _

_-Então o que você acha que eu devo fazer? – ela descobre que quer saber a opinião do irmão, e se dá conta de como sentiu falta de conversar mais com ele._

_-Ahh, Gina, eu sinceramente não sou bom com conselhos amorosos, quanto mais pra a minha própria irmã quanto ao meu melhor amigo. Por mim, você não namoraria nunca. Mas eu acho que você o Harry combinam sabe? Que o Gui me perdoe, mas eu acho que vocês deveriam ficar juntos, você é uma garota forte, legal, e é o que o Harry precisa. Aquela Cho, apesar de bonita, é deprimida e chora demais para qualquer um aguentar, tive até pena do Harry, coitado. Além de você gostar dele à anos, claro. Mas por favor, não me peça mais opiniões sobre esse assunto, por favor. Mesmo sendo o Harry, que é um cara legal e que a gente sabe que é confiável, você ainda é a nossa menininha, e não é bom para a minha própria saúde mental pensar demais nisso. _

_Gina escuta tudo o que o irmão diz, rindo levemente na parte sobre Cho, e decide não deixar o irmão muito mais traumatizado. Apesar de já ter 15 anos, ela sabia como era difícil os irmãos aceitarem que ela já não era mais um bebê. Então simplesmente concorda com a cabeça, se afasta, e diz:_

_-Ok, Rony. Mas saiba que foi bom conversar com você. – ele sorri enquanto a vê saindo quarto. Ela, porém, não resiste e volta à porta._

_-E ah, Rony, eu diria que observei quase as mesmas coisas em relação a você e a Hermione. –e então sai rindo, deixando um Rony muito vermelho para trás._

**/ FlashBack.**

Sorrio com a lembrança daquele dia. Rony realmente me surpreendeu com as suas atitudes.

**xxxXxxx**

O jantar foi ótimo. Logo eu já nem lembrava mais da minha conversa com Dino. Na verdade, eu já nem lembrava _quem _era Dino. Conversei e ri muito com Harry, não podendo evitar a sensação de que as coisas poderiam finalmente se acertar. Também conversei bastante com Rony, que eu pensei por vezes ter visto lançar alguns olhares suspeitos a mim e ao Harry .

Mais tarde, enquanto estávamos indo para o Salão Comunal, puxei um pouco Hermione e sussurei:

- Preciso falar com você, pode ser amanhã? –ela me olha como se já esperasse isso, e responde:

-Claro, amanha está ótimo. –então sorri como se falasse "eu sei o que você quer saber, sei as respostas e tenho a minha opinião sobre isso". Às vezes Hermione me assusta.

**xxxXxxx **

Após chegarmos ao Salão Comunal, sentamos nas poltronas em volta da lareira e ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, sobre quadribol, aulas, Snape...

Quando Rony e Harry decidem ir dormir, eu e Hermione também optamos por subir. Rony sobe primeiro, já quase dormindo, e Hermione, percebendo tudo um milésimo de segundos após ele sair, declara que já vai subir também, deixando eu e Harry sozinhos. Hermione consegue executar uma ação enquanto eu ainda estou formulando um pensamento.

Após um segundo meio constrangido, decido que não adiantaria esperar muita coisa aqui, com nós dois com muito sono e cansados, então digo:

-Então, boa noite Harry... –eu estou estranhamente nervosa e com o coração acelerado.

-Boa noite, Gina – ele sorri por um segundo, mas depois fica sério.

- Gina, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – sorrio e digo que sim.

-Você, bem, você e o Dino, acabou mesmo? – a curiosidade e aflição com que ele me pergunta isso me bambeia as pernas e acelera ainda mais meu coração.

-Sim, Harry, não tem e nem vai ter mais alguma coisa entre eu e ele. No máximo amizade – ele sorri como se fosse isso que gostaria de ouvir, e então faz algo que eu jamais esperaria. Nem jamais acreditaria se não estivesse eu mesma lá. Ele se adianta e me abraça.

A sensação é tão boa, tão boa. Eu simplesmente me entrego e afundo meu rosto no peito dele, enquanto aperto meus braços ao seu redor, como ele faz comigo, sinto o cheiro que só ele tem, que é tão bom e que me entorpece _(é algo parecido com brisa fresca, grama de campo, chocolate e outras coisas, que formam um cheiro perfeito, dele_),enquanto ele enterra o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, respirando profundamente contra os meus cabelos. Por mim ficaria a noite _(ou a vida) _inteira assim, mas cedo demais _(para mim, pelo menos)_, ele se afasta, e parece não gostar disso também. Então, ainda muito próximo a mim, sussurra.

-Boa noite, Gina. – meu entorpecimento, resultado da proximidade dele, só me permitiu responder um fraco "Boa noite, Harry".

Enquanto subia para o meu dormitório, logo em seguida, me perguntei se Harry estava com um sorriso tão idiota quanto o meu naquele momento. Intimamente, espero que sim.

**PS: **Desculpem-me por novamente adiar a conversa da Gina com a Hermione, é que quanndo eu vi o cap já tava meio grande demais, e não podia faltar a cena do Rony com ela. Realmente, quando li HPeOF, no final, quando Rony lança aquela indireta para Gina quanto a Harry, me pergunto se ele realmente ainda não sabia dos sentimentos dela em relação a ele. Hmm, imagino que sim. Então, por isso esse trecho da Ordem da Fênix no inicio do capitulo. bjos


	4. Um pouco de aulas,e revelações

Acordei sentindo-me muito bem hoje. Lentamente, enquanto saia do torpor e lerdeza decorrente de uma boa noite de sono, fui lembrando do dia anterior. Um sorriso tomou conta do meu rosto, e acho que por pouco não lesionei a pele com o tamanho dele. Eu nunca havia acreditado em sorrisos "de orelha a orelha". Bem, agora acredito.

Deitada na cama, sorrindo, vi e revi novamente cada atitude do Harry em relação a mim este ano. Conversas, brincadeiras, olhares, sorrisos. Tudo parece tão certo, tão perfeito. Harry gostar de mim é quase como a realização de um sonho (na verdade, _é _a realização de um sonho). Lembrei com um carinho especial, quase como que com cuidado (bem, é especial pra mim, tá?) o abraço de ontem à noite. Será que se eu baixar e pedir um abraço agora, ele me dá? E um beijo? Hmm,acho melhor esperar um pouco. Não gostaria nem um pouco de ver Harry sair correndo devido ao meu psicopatismo obsessivo. Em minha defesa, só posso afirmar que seria uma loucura completamente apaixonada.

Levantei-me e de repente notei que o dormitório estava muito quieto. Olhei o relógio na mesinha e me dei conta de que eu já estava muito atrasada. Que belas colegas de quarto eu tenho, nem para me chamarem! Ah. Talvez seja porque eu azarei a ultima que veio fazer isso. Hmm, definitivamente preciso aprender a controlar melhor o meu temperamento.

Me vesti correndo, pensando em várias coisas (Harry, conversa com Hermione, lição, aula com Snape) e só quando achei que a minha meia estava muito apertada, me dei conta de que estava tentando calçar uma luva velha no pé. Opa.

Alguns minutos depois, eu já estava correndo para o salão principal, pensando que talvez, com um pouco de sorte, ainda conseguisse pegar uma torrada para comer no caminho da aula.

Quando entro me deparo com um salão principal já praticamente vazio. Os poucos alunos que ainda se encontravam ali já estavam saindo ou se preparando para sair. Enquanto sigo para a mesa a fim de pegar alguma coisa para comer, rapidamente o procuro. Ele já não está mais lá, e isso me desanima um pouco, esperava vê-lo, _gostaria _de vê-lo. Além de que conversar com ele, seria um ótimo estimulo para agüentar aulas, deveres, aulas, _Snape, _com destaque para o ultimo citado (Harry é realmente hilário quando quer. A primeira vez que o vi imitando Snape, tive uma séria crise de riso, e quando finalmente consegui me acalmar, e perguntei para ele como é que ele conseguia imita-lo tão bem, ele respondeu que seria estranho se _não_ conseguisse imita-lo, já que, segundo ele, Snape _sempre_ está com alguma careta estranha quando olha ou se dirige a ele. Como que com dor de barriga, dor de dente, ou alguma coisa realmente horrível, foi o que ele disse. Então eu perguntei se ele não se incomodava, e ele respondeu que já estava tão acostumado que nem reparava mais. "Além do mais, de qualquer jeito, eu não devo olhar para ele de uma forma muito melhor").

Não posso evitar sorrir com lembrança, aquele dia eu quase passei mal de tanto rir. Sem dúvidas, as ultimas férias foram as melhores. Eu nunca havia conversado tanto com Harry, e até hoje me amaldiçôo por quase não conseguir falar durante muito tempo, quando ele estava por perto. Eu não tinha idéia do quanto estava perdendo, Harry é uma ótima companhia, além de amar quadribol tanto quanto eu (passávamos horas jogando, e até Rony reclamava que nós tínhamos que comer e dormir também).

Como a minha torrada rapidamente, ainda de bom humor (essas lembranças pequenas tem o poder de me alegrar), enquanto sigo para a aula do "Slugh". Espero que ele se contenha, porque não aguento ouvir mais nenhum "oho!", ele acha que é o que, é o Papai Nelei? ¹

**xxxXxxx**

Ahn? – eu estava tão entretida pensando em Harry e afins que demorei a notar que Luna (aula com Corvinal) estava me chamando, alias, acho que deveria a estar ajudando a preparar a poção que Slughorn mandou, e que eu nem lembro direito o nome, por sinal. Pobre Luna, levando todo o trabalho nas costas.

-Gina! Cheguei a pensar que você havia sido atacada por zumzóbulos. –Luna diz distraidamente.

-Ahn? Ah, não, não, eu estou bem Luna.

-Aham. Pensando bem, é óbvio que você não foi atacada por zumzóbulos. Eles não deixam você com esse ar, mas você precisa disfarçar sabe, quando fica pensando nele, o professor pode notar que você está distraída.

- Eu não estava pensando no Harry. - respondo defensivamente.

- E quem disse que eu estava falando do Harry? –ela responde com um sorriso enviesado, mexendo distraidamente no caldeirão.

Droga, ela não é da Corvinal à toa. – penso enquanto finjo não ouvir o que ela diz por ultimo.

**xxxXxxx**

Depois de Poções, tive também Transfiguração (McGonagall não cansa de passar deveres? Acho que já tenho mais de três metros de pergaminhos para fazer _só_ da matéria dela. Estou começando a ficar desesperada), e DCAT, com Snape. Argh. Não aguento ele. Alias, nem eu nem ¾ da escola, exceto os queridos sonserinos que ele tanto defende. Argh, argh. E além de ser essa pessoazinha intragável, ainda é muito duro em relação à matéria. Acertar uma azaração com ele largando aquelas indiretazinhas irônicas e sádicas realmente é bem mais difícil, além de me dar nos nervos. Ninguém vai poder me culpar se qualquer hora eu lançar uma azaração de rebater bicho papão nele, até porque é o que quase todo mundo quer, mesmo que secretamente.

Após longas horas de deveres, lições e muita falação sobre como os N.O.M.s (com absolutamente _todos_ os professores) são importantes, o quanto devemos nos importar com ele, o levar a sério, bla blá blá (poxa, eu JÁ ENTENDI ISSO! OK?) estou a caminho do Salão principal, para poder me alimentar adequadamente (não como tanto quanto Rony, mas pode-se dizer que sou bem irmã dele mesmo).

**xxxXxxx**

Quando entrei no salão principal, rapidamente localizo um cabelo preto e arrepiado, sentado perto de um cabelo vermelho e de um castanho meio cheio e cacheado. Sigo em direção ao trio, e quando Harry me vê, abre um sorriso (que eu tenho que deixar claro, era absolutamente estonteante, e pela cara das garotas por perto, não fui a única a achar isso. Mas morram de inveja, meninas, era para **mim, **há!) e aponta para o lugar ao lado dele. Enquanto seguia para lá, sorrindo, não pude deixar de notar o olhar de "o que é que eu estou perdendo?" de Rony, "eu sei o que está acontecendo" de Hermione, e de "o que é que eu estou vendo?" de algumas pessoas próximas.

-Bom dia gente! -Sento-me alegremente ao lado de Harry, largo minha mochila e rapidamente começo a preparar meu prato. – como foi a manhã de vocês?

- Entediante.

- Chata.

- Muito instrutiva e interessante. – claro que essa ultima resposta foi de Hermione.

Reviramos os três os olhos ao mesmo tempo perante essa. Hermione nos lança um olhar aborrecido e se dedica ao seu prato, assim como Rony logo em seguida.

-E a sua, como foi? – Harry me pergunta.

-Entediante_ e _chata.

- N.O.M.s – ele declara, como se explicasse tudo.

- N.O.M.s – concordo enfaticamente.

- Como foi que você agüentou isso?

- Bem, sabe, eu ficava me lembrando que uma hora ia ter que acabar – diz dando de ombros.

- Nossa, que otimista você – declaro ironicamente.

- Mas o que eu posso fazer, era o que me levava adiante. - rimos histericamente depois dessa, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas, inclusive Snape, que nos olhava de uma maneira _muito _estranha da mesa dos professores. Como se eu me importasse com isso.

- E Hermione, como você conseguia conviver com ela? – susurro conspiratoriamente.

- Bem, principalmente, fingindo que escutava o que ela estava falando, e pegando escondido as lições dela depois. Às vezes eu e Rony chegávamos a considerar se daria muito trabalho tranca-la em um armário de vassouras e só a soltar no dia dos exames, ela ficava muito pirada com as provas. – ele responde também sussurrando, e logo em seguida estávamos rindo de novo.

- Hermione pode ser muito obcecada quando quer - declaro- mas é uma pessoa maravilhosa.

- Com certeza, existem poucas pessoas tão maravilhosas. Eu nem sei como eu e Rony estaríamos se não fosse ela. – ele diz, e vejo em seus olhos como Hermione é importante para ele. E não, não tenho nem um pingo de ciúmes dela. Hermione é uma garota ótima, e é como uma irmã que o Harry não teve. E é exatamente assim que eles se sentem um pelo outro.

Passamos o almoço inteiro conversando. Sobre N.O.M.s, quadribol, aulas, sobre o quanto eu comia. "fica quieto! você também não come pouco!" "mas não como tanto assim, heim" "humpft!" "sabe, te vendo assim, me lembra tanto o Rony!" "nós somos irmãos" "eu sei, é mais porque eu não achava ser possível achar alguém que comesse quase tanto quanto ele" "Hey!" "o que?".

**xxxXxxx**

Depois do almoço, me sentindo leve e de bem com a vida, saio em direção às estufas, para a aula de Herbologia. Sinceramente, nada contra a profa° Sprout, adoro ela, mas eu simplesmente não quero, e nem me interesso em saber como é feita, da onde é, qual é o nome completo de _cada_ pedaço de grama que eu vejo por aí. Simplesmente não dá.

Depois de Herbologia, tive Trato de criaturas mágicas (que não é uma matéria tão chata, tem até algumas coisas bem legais) e adivinhação (sobre essa ultima, eu prefiro até me abster de comentários, pelo amor de Merlin! Eu me pergunto se Dumbledore estava com suas faculdades mentais intactas quando colocou essa matéria a nossa escolha, e as minhas também, quando escolhi ela).

Após todas as aulas, segui (contra a minha vontade, deixo claro. Acho que Hermione é a única que ama o lugar) para a biblioteca, para pesquisar algumas coisas para os deveres de Herbologia e transfiguração. Estava já há um bom tempo fazendo-os quando noto uma juba de cabelos castanhos entrando na biblioteca e seguindo para uma prateleira mais distante. Termino rapidamente a parte que estava fazendo e sigo em direção a Hermione. Eu decididamente não esqueci que ela me deve algumas explicações e respostas.

**xxxXxxx**

- Oi Mione – cumprimento quando a encontro sentada em um canto, rodeada de jornais antigos, parecendo muito concentrada a procura de alguma coisa.

- Oi Gina – ela sorri, dobra o jornal que estava olhando e faz sinal para eu me sentar ao lado dela. O que eu faço, enquanto olho curiosamente para a pilha de jornais.

- O que você está procurando?

- O príncipe mestiço, você sabe, o antigo dono do livro de poções do Harry – ela diz como se explicasse tudo, e após um segundo me dou conta do que ela está falando. Do livro que continha um monte de dicas no preparo de poções, e várias azarações, inclusive a que Harry usou contra Malfoy e que lhe custou a suspensão na final da Taça de Quadribol. Ah sim, eu definitivamente entendo a curiosidade dela em relação ao verdadeiro dono do livro.

-E você já encontrou alguma coisa sobre ele? Ela suspira.

-Não, ainda não encontrei nada sobre ele, ou ela, pois pode ser uma mulher também, mas não vou desistir. - então larga o jornal em cima da pilha e se vira objetivamente para mim.

-Mas você não veio aqui para falar sobre isso, certo? - a encaro, e balanço negativamente a cabeça, sentindo-me corar levemente.

- Você finalmente notou, não é? Hermione não é de enrolações.

- Finalmente?

-Ah Gina, eu já não sabia mais o que fazer. – ela suspira e fala.

- Ele já está gostando de você há um bom tempo, desde quando, exatamente, eu não sei, mas no início das aulas já estava absolutamente claro.

- E por que você não me falou Hermione? -pergunto não conseguindo evitar me sentir um pouco traída, poxa, então ela já sabia à meses!

-Ora Gina, sejamos racionais. Você estava namorando o Dino! Por mais que eu seja amiga do Harry, e o ame, absolutamente não seria justo com você nem com Dino chegar e te dizer "Oi Gina, sabe, o Harry, é, sim, aquele mesmo que você esta tentando esquecer, está gostando de você!".

-Sim, mas você mesma me incentivou a tentar ficar com Dino. – penso que talvez Hermione esteja com problemas de memória.

-Sim, eu não nego o que falei, e era o certo na época. As circunstancias eram outras, e acho que o relacionamento de vocês poderia ser (e foi, acho) ótimo, Dino é um garoto muito legal, e se eu me lembro bem, você mesma me falou que não achava que seria duradouro. Deixei claro isso quando você perguntou a minha opinião sobre vocês. Que achava que era ótimo você não direcionar seus sentimentos de volta à Harry, e que esse relacionamento talvez fosse ótimo, mas não achava que fosse ser eterno.

A memória dela está ótima então, e ao que parece, a lerda aqui sou eu.

- Então, eu notei como Harry estava mudado em relação a você. Mas eu não iria falar isso para você assim; eu não queria te influenciar – ela diz, displicente. – Você estava com Dino, e, depois de tanto tempo, não era justo que Harry pudesse atrapalhar a sua vida, mas agora nada mais me impede de falar.

-Porque você não me falou antes? Já faz semanas que eu terminei com Dino – apesar de entender o ponto de vista dela, algumas coisas ainda me falham.

-Ah, eu queria saber se você mesma iria notar – comenta como quem não quer nada - e como iria se portar diante disso.

- Você queria saber se eu ia voltar a corar na presença dele? pergunto contrariada.

-Não, não! _Não é essa garota que o Harry gosta!_ Ele gosta dessa Gina engraçada, decidida, irônica, teimosa, da que bate de frente com ele, que joga quadribol tão bem quanto ele, ele gosta dessa Gina que ele só veio a conhecer realmente pouco tempo atrás, não daquela menininha que corava e o tinha como ídolo. – Hermione é veemente em suas palavras.

-Mas eu sempre fui assim. – respondo fracamente.

-Não Gina, até pouco tempo atrás, você mal falava um bom dia à ele, além de corar e se calar sempre que ele chegava perto! Eu sempre convivi com o seu jeito Gina, e era perceptível a mudança perto dele. Agora não! O Harry realmente te conhece, e ele gosta do que vê, ele gosta do seu jeito Weasley e irônico de ser, do seu gosto por Quadribol, da sua teimosia, que é tão grande quanto à dele_. E isso o fez se apaixonar por você_. A nova versão de você mesma. Ou melhor, a velha versão, mas que Harry só veio a conhecer recentemente.

-Mas Hermione, será que não é só admiração, sabe, será que...

-É difícil acreditar agora não é? Depois de tanto tempo. – ela pergunta suavemente.

-Sim. – respondo brevemente, completamente atordoada.

-Você quer provas não é? Bem, eu consideraria provas suficientes as atitudes dele, os sorrisos, os olhares, a alegria dele quando ele te, Gina. Mas se, apesar disso, você ainda não está convencida... bem, você não achou um tanto quanto azar a briga que levou você e Dino a terminarem o namoro? – pergunta com um olhar de quem sabe alguma coisa realmente interessante.

-Bem, na verdade,o motivo foi até meio bobo, mas é que ele achava que eu não podia nem me mexer sozinha, não era a primeira vez que ele me empurrava! Além do mais, nós já estávamos no limite – respondo sinceramente.

-Sim, sim, eu me lembro de você ter me falado isso. Mas, e se não tivesse sido Dino quem te empurrou aquela noite?

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso Hermione? Pergunto, não entendendo onde ela gostaria de chegar com aquilo – Não havia ninguém passando pelo retrato àquela hora, só eu e Dino.

-Ah sim, pelo menos, não havia nenhuma pessoa _visível _passando. – ela acrescenta como quem não quer nada e a verdade me atinge como um raio.

-O que? O Harry estava passando pelo retrato?

-Sim, estava.

-Ok, certo, isso é muito estranho, admito, mas o que tem a ver com o final do meu namoro com Dino? pergunto ainda com duvidas do que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra.

-É aí que está, não é? E o que você diria se eu te contasse que a pessoa, além de estar invisível, estivesse com muita sorte naquela noite? Que o universo estivesse conspirando a seu favor?

-Como...? então sinto como se uma descarga elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo. Não, não pode ser. _"Harry ganhou uma dose da poção da sorte hoje" "poção da sorte?" "é, uma poção que faz com que tudo fique ao seu favor, sorte líquida_" _"tipo, tudo mesmo ao seu favor?" "isso aí"._

-A poção, ah meu deus, a poção que ele ganhou, não é? A poção da sorte – pergunto quase sem conseguir acreditar.

-Exato. Felix Felicis. Harry era a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo aquela noite.

**xxxXxxx**

**¹: **Por favor, digam-me que notaram que o erro foi proposital! Como vocês sabem, Gina não sabe muita coisa sobre o mundo a as lendas trouxas, então, é engraçado vê-la errando. Muahaha.

**N/A: **olá meu povo! /fugindo de novo dos tomates e azarações. Desculpem de novo a demora dessa autora sem vergonha na cara! Mais de duas semanas sem atualizar, que vergonha Stephanie! E o pior é que faz dias que o cap. já estava alinhado, faltava era disposição para passar ele para o pc e completa-lo mesmo. E ainda por cima, a autora lesada que vos fala, cometeu a gafe enorme de colocar Snape como professor de poções! então teve que arrumar várias coisas no cap.

Mas hoje tomei vergonha na cara, arrumei, completei, e postei! uhuuuuuuul! Agora, não prometo que vai sair em alguns dias o novo cap, no qual eu pretendo colocar mais conversa gina/ mione, e mais algumas coisinhas. **Mas atenção, acho que dentro de no maximo um ou dois cap, acontecerá o grande, esperado e estimado beijo! **Só não prometo datas, porque **eu não sei** se vai sair alguma coisa muito rápido, hjsiashai, mas farei o possível para que seja o mais rápido!

Bem, meu muito obrigada de sempre a quem lê a fic, me aguenta e aguenta as minhas datas (que datas?) malucas. Muito obrigada mesmo! A quem favoritou a fic, a quem favoritou a autora , a quem comentou (não vou responder os comentários hj ok? vou deixar para o outro cap) :D Vocês fizeram uma aspirante a autora muito feliz! Então, se você quiser, puder, tiver vontade, sinta-se a livre para mandar uma review! É muito bom saber o que quem está lendo está achando, se está gostando ou não, então, se você quiser dizer que está odiando, pode falar, ta amando? Pode falar também, aquela área de reviews é pra ocês, mano! Bora lá então! Bjos.


	5. Entre conversas e memórias

Apesar de já ter chegado a essa conclusão, não consigo evitar arfar diante dessas palavras tão firmemente ditas por Hermione.

- Então... ele... – a eloquencia me abandona completamente quando preciso dela.

- Exato. A noite que você terminou tudo Dino, justo aquela noite, era a noite que o Harry estava com toda a sorte do mundo a seu favor. – Hermione conclui triunfante.

Bem, eu poderia dizer "há, eu já sabia" ou "eu sou demais, né", mas sinto desaponta-los, o que eu fiz mesmo foi ficar parada, lá, olhando para Hermione, completamente estupefata, tentando fazer com que o meu cérebro assimilasse o que tinha acabado de ouvir. E bem, depois de alguns minutos, nos quais Hermione esperou pacientemente que eu saísse de meu estado catatônico, me observando com um sorriso de "finalmente!", eu simplesmente sorri. Mas não foi um sorriso. Foi _o sorriso_, deixo claro. Aquele tipo de sorriso, "eu ganhei um milhão de galeões, descobri a poção da imortalidade e como eu sou maravilhosa, tudo no mesmo dia", mas, adaptado a minha realidade, seria mais como "eu ganhei o Harry! Descobri que ele gosta de mim, e que eu sou maravilhosa, pois ele gosta de mim!".

Hermione parece estar com dúvidas quanto a minha saúde mental nesse momento.

-Você está bem? – indaga, mas eu vejo que por trás da sua expressão neutra, que ela está feliz também. Só ela sabe há quanto tempo eu espero isso.

**Flashback**

**3° ano de Gina/ 4° ano do trio.**

_Gina estava infelicíssima naquele momento, sentada em um canto da sala comunal já muito tarde, olhando apaticamente o fogo. Por mais que soubesse que as chances de Harry a convidá-la para o baile fossem quase nulas, não pode evitar criar esperanças. Esperanças essas que foram brutalmente exterminadas ao vê-lo confessar ao seu irmão, Rony, que havia convidado Cho Chang. Cho Chang, pensou amargamente. Ela já vinha notando os olhares demorados e sorrisos que Harry dedicava a ela, mas ainda assim tinha esperanças de que não fosse nada demais. Triste ilusão. Saber que ele havia convidado ela para ir ao baile, por mais que ela não tivesse aceitado, havia despedaçado o coração de Gina, que estava mentalmente xingando-se, por ter deixado aquele garoto ter tomado conta dele daquela maneira, por dar a ele o direito de deixá-la absolutamente péssima._

_Estava tão mergulhada em suas reflexões que nem viu quando Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado._

_-Pensando nele, não é? – nem precisou perguntar sobre o que ela estava falando, Hermione era a única pessoa que sabia que, apesar de tentar esconder, ela ainda gostava muito de Harry. Muito mais do que queria ou do que gostaria._

_-Sim. Ele convidou Cho Chang para ir ao baile. E Rony, depois de você sair, me empurrou para cima dele. Mas agora eu já vou com Neville. Então, ta tudo na mesma. – informa em um tom sem emoção._

_- Eu soube. Ah Gina, nessas horas eu juro que tenho vontade de bater no Harry – murmura contrariada._

_-Bem, também não é como se ele tivesse muita culpa, em todo caso, eu não converso quase com ele. – responde conformada._

_-Bem, como se a Chang fizesse muito mais. Garotos são tão idiotas Gina. _

_Então Gina se dá conta que ela não é a única que está tendo sérios problemas sentimentais._

_-Eu juro Hermione, que até hoje eu não entendo como uma garota esperta como você pode gostar de um trasgo como o meu irmão. –Não estava mentindo, ela realmente não entendia._

_Hermione não responde, o que é tomado por ela como uma espécie de confirmação._

_-Eu quase pulei no pescoço dele a hora que ele exclamou "Mione! Você é uma garota!", aquele imbecil._

_Hermione dá uma risadinha sem humor._

_-É incrível como ele consegue ser sensível às vezes, não é? -diz irônica. _

_-Às vezes?Só as vezes? Mas não se preocupe quanto a isso. Ele vai ter um infarto à hora que ver você toda linda e poderosa, lá com o Krum. - Hermione sorri de lado._

_-Vai ser uma coisa linda de se ver. Roniquinho descobrindo o que é o ciúme. Porque ele gosta de você Mione, por mais que seja um trasgo imbecil e insensível, ele gosta. Só que é tão lento que ainda não se deu conta disso. – Gina não tem duvidas da veracidade de suas palavras._

_-Gostaria de ser tão otimista assim, Gina. Acho que tenho que me conformar que o seu irmão é um caso irreversível. – Hermione parece contrariada._

_-Eu não sou otimista, sou realista, e são duas coisas bem diferentes. E eu tenho certeza de que o meu irmão gosta de você. Mas já vou te avisando, senta bem confortável em uma cadeira, com muitos livros e comida, pra esperar ele se declarar para você. Pode levar anos, e eu não estou brincando. –declara como que já conformada._

_Hermione ri._

_-Só você mesmo para conseguir fazer brincadeira com uma coisa dessas._

_-Bem, não era uma brincadeira._

_[...]_

_-Mas e o Harry?_

_-Mas nada. Ele não gosta de mim, me vê como irmãzinha do melhor amigo, e está gostando de outra. –declara sucintamente, apesar de não conseguir evitar a tristeza que a envolve._

_-Eu sei Gina, agora ele está ligado demais na Chang, mas eu tenho certeza que um dia ele ainda vai se arrepender por isso. Você é simplesmente perfeita para ele Gina. E ele é perfeito para você. Vocês deveriam estar juntos._

_-Bem, acho que agora quem está sendo otimista demais aqui é você, heim – Gina é sarcástica, apesar de não evitar __**querer **__acreditar nas palavras de Hermione. "Perfeitos, perfeitos um para o outro". Não. Não. Passou Gina, acabou Harry não te deu e nem vai dar bola, contente-se com isso. Arrgh, porque é tão difícil então, meu Merlim?- Enquanto Gina praticamente trava uma batalha mental entre desejos e sentimentos, Hermione a olha, um vestígio de sorriso em seus lábios._

_-Sabe, acho que você deveria seguir em frente. Sair com outros garotos, curtir a vida, e não ficar esperando uma coisa que pode vir à nunca acontecer. –declara objetivamente._

_- Já pensou alguma vez em seguir seus próprios conselhos?_

_- Não é de mim que estamos falando. E realmente acho, não, eu tenho certeza, que você deve seguir em frente, sair com outros garotos, afinal, não é só ele que existe, você sabe. Pode ser muito pior ficar alimentando uma possibilidade do que tentar observar o mundo em volta. _

_- Não era você mesma que agora a pouco mesmo, estava falando de como somos perfeitos um para o outro e de como deveríamos estar juntos? – Gina se sente absolutamente perdida com a fala de Hermione, e pensa que ou ela mesma estiva se contradizendo, ou talvez fosse só ela mesmo que era muito lenta para conseguir entender inteiramente a amiga. Hermione suspira._

_- Eu sei o que eu falei Gina, mas não é como se a minha opinião fosse mudar a realidade. Harry neste momento, não me pergunte o porque, está interessado em Cho, e você não deve deixar a sua vida girar em torno dele e nem de esperanças, e sim aproveitar a sua._

_-Você notou que está me pedindo para desistir dele?- Apesar de ter dito isso, Gina tem de admitir que Hermione tinha razão. Ela tinha uma vida, e não podia deixar um garoto, por mais que esse garoto fosse Harry, a fazer deixar de aproveitá-la. Mas não custaria nada tentar, pensa._

_- Eu notei que eu estou te dizendo o que é certo fazer, Gina._

_- Certo?_

_- Claro. Além de não ser nada bom para você alimentar uma esperança que pode vir a nunca se concretizar, você pode até se apaixonar por outro menino, sabe? Talvez, se você olhar em volta,e estiver menos concentrada em Harry, isso venha a acontecer._

_Gina esperava que sim. Esperava sinceramente que pudesse encontrar outro garoto que a fizesse sentir o que Harry a fazia sentir. Que pudesse ver Harry só como amigo. Mas não estava muito confiante em relação a isso._

_- E, sabe, eu tenho quase certeza de que se Harry te conhecer melhor, ele vai se apaixonar por você._

_- Mas ele me conhece Hermione!_

_-Não Gina, ele não te conhece. Ele conhece a irmã mais nova do melhor amigo que gostava dele, a mesma que, se antes corava e derrubava coisas em sua presença, agora quase não fala mais de duas frases em sua frente. Desculpe-me Gina, mas não é assim que você vai fazer Harry prestar mais atenção em você._

_Gina não pôde responder à amiga, pois estava estarrecida demais para fazê-lo. E mais uma vez, tinha de admitir, ela tinha razão. _

_- A visão que você o fez ter de si mesma absolutamente __**não é você. **__Não é Gina que eu, que todos nós, exceto Harry, conhecemos. Mas é assim que Harry ainda a tem, porque ele não te conhece. Se eu contasse agora mesmo para ele que você é extremamente engraçada, irônica e apaixonada por quadribol, ele sem dúvidas iria me perguntar se eu tinha certeza que estava mesmo falando de você. E você pode mudar isso. Você pode fazer Harry conhece-la, é só parar de ter medo, e ser você mesma. Você não precisa mudar, não precisa fingir, é só agir normalmente, como age comigo ou com seus amigos. Eu tenho certeza que um dia você vai me agradecer por te falar isso. Não digo que você e o Harry vão ficar juntos, claro, ninguém sabe o futuro, mas as probabilidades estão todas a seu favor._

_- Você está certa. Como sempre, alias. Eu não posso ficar assim, tenho que seguir em frente e blábláblá, exato? _

_-Exato. Seja você mesma Gina, você não vai se arrepender disso. Você tem seu jeito, e é maravilhosa por ele. E bem, se o Harry não gostar, sinto muito, aí ele que não é o garoto certo._

_A objetividade e sinceridade franca de Hermione desarmou a ruiva, que apesar de ter ficado um pouco chateada pelo que ouviu, sabia que era a mais pura verdade. Ela jamais fora ela mesma na frente de Harry. Tudo bem que já podia ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele sem corar, e trocar algumas frases com ele, mas nunca havia sido do jeito que ela verdadeiramente era, não com ele. E bem, se Harry não queria ficar com ela, não seria ela que ficaria rastejando por ele, não, definitivamente não fora feita para isso. Seguiria em frente, e tentaria esquecê-lo. Prometeu a si mesma que tentaria. E conversaria normalmente com ele também, sem medo de rejeição ou desprezo, mostraria a ele o que estava perdendo. Hermione apenas abrira seus olhos para a realidade de que ela era uma garota, e que mesmo que Harry não tenha percebido isso, outros perceberam. E se algum dia realmente Harry a notasse, bem, aí só o tempo diria o que poderia acontecer, apesar de achar que não haveria tempo que mudasse qual seria a sua resposta._

**/ Flashback.**

Perdida em lembranças, praticamente esqueço que Hermione estava ali comigo. Alias, eu praticamente esqueço quem eu sou. O Harry, esta gostando de mim! Harry está gostando de mim! Harry está...

-Gina, Gina! Estou falando com você! – apesar de estar chamando a minha atenção, Hermione está sorrindo.

- Ahn?

- Compreendeu agora? Não é imaginação sua, não é um mal-entendido meu, é um fato. Harry está sim, sem a menos sombra de dúvidas, gostando de você. Eu diria inclusive que ele não está gostando de você. Ele está apaixonado por você.

Bem, se Hermione desejava me ver praticamente ter um enfarto, ela conseguiu. E como conseguiu.

- Eu... ele... ah!

- Sim, sim, isso mesmo que você deve ter tentado dizer. Vocês são apaixonados um pelo outro, e, na minha opinião, é só uma questão de tempo para ficarem juntos. –Hermione sorri enquanto eu tento colocar em ordem as minhas ideias. O que não é exatamente uma tarefa fácil. Após um tempo, eu decido desabafar com ela.

- Eu nem sei o que falar, quase nem sei o que pensar, para ser sincera. Sabe, por muito tempo, eu pensei que eu ia ter que conviver e agüentar isso sozinha, sabe? Eu nunca imaginei que Harry pudesse gostar de mim, que pudesse me ver como algo mais do que uma amiga, no máximo. Eu nunca imaginei que algum dia eu pudesse de fato poder ficar com ele. Ele _gosta de mim__**,**_ Hermione! Você entende isso?

- Eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo. Você não tinha mais esperanças, não é?

- Não. Sabe, eu imaginei até que Harry pudesse vir a ser meu amigo, alguma hora. Mas nunca imaginei que pudesse gostar de mim.

- Você não quer ficar ele, é isso?

- O que? Não! Você não está entendendo. O que eu estou querendo dizer é que o meu cérebro está demorando a assimilar a realidade. Uma coisa é _eu _achar que ele está gostando de mim, afinal, eu sempre quis isso, eu poderia estar criando o que queria ver, sei lá. Outra coisa bem diferente é _você_ me falar que ele gosta de mim, Hermione. Você é a aluna mais inteligente daqui, é a rainha da lógica e do bom-senso, além de ser, claro, a melhor amiga do Harry. É quase como se eu não pudesse acreditar, sabe? Parece tanto com aquelas fantasias que eu alimentei por anos.

Hermione sorri compreensivamente para mim.

- Eu te entendo. Mas você tem que aceitar Gina, ele gosta de você. Gosta muito. E não é nenhuma fantasia sua. Além do mais, eu, que convivi com Harry todos esses anos, sei muito bem identificar as mudanças nele. E é incrível o jeito como ele muda quando fala ou está com você. Não era assim com a Chang. Tenho certeza que Harry se apaixonou pela beleza dela, e se decepcionou muito quando a conheceu mais profundamente. Já vocês conversam, se entendem, brincam, se dão bem. O que é de longe muito mais do que qualquer coisa que ele e Chang tenham feito. Então, aceite os fatos, e faça alguma coisa de uma vez, porque eu já não aguento mais ver Harry olhar para você, e olhar, porque tem medo do que o Rony possa achar de ele tomar alguma atitude quanto a sua irmãzinha.

Hermione falou tudo isso de uma vez e muito rápido, quase não me dando tempo de assimilar tudo. E eu posso dizer uma coisa? Eu estava simplesmente adorando essa conversa. Hermione poderia repetir quantas vezes quiser que Harry gosta de mim, eu ficarei feliz em todas elas (mas Merlim me livre isso ser espalhado, tenho que manter minha imagem, afinal de contas).

Eu sorrio para ela.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso, se Harry não tomar alguma atitude logo, eu não vejo o porquê de eu não o fazer.

Ela riu, e, com certo ar maroto, ou o mais próximo disso que Hermione Granger poderia chegar, disse:

- Isso é bom, porque o numero de pretendentes do Harry aumentou vertiginosamente este ano.

Ah, ela sabia como aquilo ia me irritar. Porque ela tinha lembrar aquilo? Argh. E o pior é que eu tenho certeza de que foi para ver a cor vermelha que eu tinha certeza de estar se espalhando por todo o meu rosto.

- Humpft. Aquelas galinhas atiradas, isso sim. Não sei o porquê disso agora. – mentira deslavada, porque era óbvio que eu sabia. Quem não sabia? Harry estava lindo demais esse ano para não se notar. Ele estava bem mais alto, e com um ar, sei lá, tão sexy e compenetrado. Além de ter aquele rosto lindo e aqueles olhos verdes _até demais. _Nessas horas eu acho que até queria que ele tivesse continuado baixinho e magricela. Não que ele não fosse magro, ele era, mas é tipo um magro elegante, um magro muito ... Deu, pára Gina. Pára. Não pense no quanto seria bom agarrar ele. Nem em como deve ser passar a mão naqueles cabelos rebeldes, ou então... Argh. A minha própria imaginação me trai.

Hermione, obviamente não notando meu debate mental comigo mesma, especifica o que eu já sabia muito bem.

- Não se faça de tola, é óbvio que você notou. Até eu notei, e olha que eu considero o Harry um irmão. Mas a verdade é que ele está muito bonito mesmo. Muito interessante.

- Hey! Eu não tola. Ta certo, eu notei mesmo, quem não notou? – sôo aborrecida até para mim mesma –E eu sei que você o considera como um irmão. E sei muito bem também que o _meu irmão_, você _não_ considera como um irmão.

Ela cora levemente e murmura alguma coisa que soa como "ruiva intrometida e indiscreta". Ah, como eu adoro irritar Hermione com esse assunto! São as poucas vezes que ela não parece ser tão confiante e certa do que faz. Chegar a ser engraçado ver que é o meu irmão, _Ronald Weasley_, que provoca isso nela. Na pessoa mais controlada, inteligente e sensata que conheço. Vá entender o amor.

- Em vez de você ficar prestando atenção nisso, deveria fazer alguma coisa em relação a Harry, isso sim. Eu já vi meninas até discutindo dar poções do amor para ele na época da festa do Slughorn. E isso foi o que eu vi. Tenho certeza de que outras já planejam a mesma coisa. Pobre Harry, e a única menina na qual ele está interessado só o nota agora. – ela termina ironicamente.

Eu coro e dessa vez sou eu que murmuro coisas como "bem, mas eu notei" e "eu achava que era só a minha imaginação, tá?". Ela ri antes de falar novamente.

- Vai me dizer que você não achou no mínimo estranho quando ele convidou Luna para a festa de Natal do Slughorn? Não que eu tenha nada contra Luna, claro, mas é que com certeza Harry não é interessado nela. E ele poderia levar qualquer garota da escola. , as que ainda não notaram como ele está interessante, com certeza notaram o quanto está famoso. E ele levou Luna, justamente porque sabia que ela não tentaria nada com ele. Eles são só amigos. Se querem bem, e só. Eu juro que a minha vontade era bater a sua cabeça na parede por não ter ligado os fatos depois disso. Mas eu não pude fazer nada, pois você estava com Dino, e não queria influenciar você a fazer algo do qual pudesse vir a se arrepender depois, além de que gostaria de ver se você se daria conta de tudo sozinha, o que veio a acontecer, claro. Depois de meses.

- Bem, o que eu posso fazer, nem todos tem o seu privilegiado cérebro, sabe Hermione – enquanto tento soar magoada, o que a faz rir, penso que na verdade eu achei sim, muito estranho Harry levar Luna a festa, mas nunca, jamais, cheguei nem perto do verdadeiro motivo por detrás daquilo. Até agora, claro. Bem que eu gostaria de ter o cérebro de Hermione às vezes. Ela faz tudo parecer tão fácil e óbvio. Quem dera fosse assim para mim.

- Falando em Harry, o que ele e Dumbledore andam fazendo, Hermione? - verbalizo a pergunta que venho me fazendo há tanto tempo. Tenho certeza de que eles estão fazendo alguma coisa, ou Dumbledore está ensinando alguma coisa a Harry. Eu tenho uma suspeita do motivo quanto a isso, e não é nada boa. Nada. Rezo para que seja a minha só a minha imaginação.

-Co.. como? – Hermione gaguejar não é um bom sinal. Nem um pouco. Mostra que ela não deveria imaginar que_ esses_ pontos eu tinha ligado, e que há sim alguma coisa.

- Não se faça de tola agora você, Hermione. Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Há tempos que eu venho notando que o Harry desaparece às vezes, e já o vi recebendo vários bilhetes. Um inclusive fui eu mesma que entreguei, e ele mesmo disse ser de Dumbledore. Disse ser da _próxima aula de Dumbledore_. Porque Harry está tendo aulas com o diretor, Hermione? – Ela não reage, parecendo estar procurando o que dizer, e eu decido verbalizar a minha teoria, a mesma que eu rezo para estar errada, porque _tem _de estar errada – É alguma coisa relacionada a aquela profecia que ele encontrou no ministério, julho passado?

A expressão de Hermione me diz tudo. _Tem _alguma a ver com essa profecia. Entro em choque. Porque não pode, não pode ser verdade. Harry já está envolvido demais com essa guerra para ser verdade. Não. Deve ser outra coisa... alguma outra coisa, ou a minha imaginação de novo. Porque uma profecia... não é nada bom. Nada. Ainda mais uma que Voldemort queria tanto. Uma profecia dos dois não pode ser uma coisa boa. É impossível. Mas eu nunca quis tanto que não fosse. Nunca quis tanto que essa profecia dissesse que _o Harry ia se dar bem, e Voldemort se render, admitir que sempre foi apaixonado pelo Harry porque ele sabe que ele sempre foi o melhor e iria se entregar aos aurores, após fazer uma grande doação para a caridade_. Mas eu tenho a impressão de que não deve ser bem isso. Ah meu Merlim! Será que bem... morte? Será que essa profecia fala da morte dele e de Harry? Ou ainda, se tem a ver com Harry _e _Voldemort, será que é sobre... um matando.. o outro. Não. Não. Não. Eu devo estar viajando, não pode ser isso. Não pode.

- Que bobagem Gina, você sabe que a profecia foi quebrada. Ninguém a ouviu. – se o intento de Hermione era me acalmar com essas palavras, ela falhou miseravelmente. Porque está óbvio que ela sabe de alguma coisa, sabe algo dessa profecia, e só não quer, ou o mais provável, não pode me contar. Além do mais, só porque quebrou, não quer dizer que ninguém a tenha ouvido _antes. _Afinal, as profecias daquela sala definitivamente não foram parar lá sozinhas. Alguém tem de ter a ouvido, elas não foram voando para lá. Será que ...? Não, não pode ser. Seria coincidência demais, não seria? Não pode ser que Dumbledore soubesse da profecia. Se bem que às vezes eu acho que ele sabe de tudo, Merlim me livre. Mas não, não deve ser nada. Mas... se Dumbledore está tendo aulas ligadas a profecia com Harry, ele tem de saber da profecia, não tem? E alguém tem de ter contado para Harry, ele não a ouviu naquela noite no ministério, Neville a derrubou antes disso. O fato é que alguém já _tinha_ de saber dessa profecia, antes de ser quebrada. Ela não pode ter aparecido do nada para Harry. Não é? Decido deixar para pensar nisso mais tarde, e por hora me contento em tentar extrair mais alguma informação de Hermione.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa Hermione. Essa profecia, alguém já a havia ouvido, não é? E contou para Harry. – novamente vejo o quanto a estou surpreendendo. Hermione deveria ter mais fé em mim às vezes, eu sou inteligente e astuta, dependendo do assunto. Não que eu tenha sido uma coisa ou oura em relação dos sentimentos de Harry por mim, mas foi apenas um lapso. Um _enorme_ lapso, admito.

Hermione suspira e parece cansar de negar a não existência da profecia.

- Bem, eu não posso falar nada Gina, não posso. Por favor, não insista, ok? Quando o Harry estiver pronto, ele conversa com você.

E eu achando que finalmente ia saber a verdade. Pelo visto ainda vou ter que esperar um bom tempo para isso. Argh, odeio que as pessoas escondam as coisas de mim. Odeio. Mas, se por um lado eu me sinto completamente revoltada com Hermione e com vontade de azará-la até me falar a verdade, porque eu preciso saber, sem dúvidas, por outro eu realmente a entendo. Ela não pode sair falando uma coisa dessas assim. Harry, Dumbledore ou sei lá mais quem deve ter dito para ela guardar segredo. E Hermione não é alguém que desfaça suas promessas.

- Certo, certo. Mas, essas aulas tem a ver com isso, não é? Com o que Harry e Dumbledore irão fazer, alguma coisa a ver com Voldemort.

Hermione estremece levemente com o nome dele, mas eu é que não vou ter medo. Não quando ele me possui com 11 anos, me manda fazer coisas horríveis, mata meus tios e ainda por cima ataca meu pai com aquela sua sucurizinha peçonhenta e quer matar o garoto que eu amo. Ah não, ele definitivamente me deve algumas pedrinhas. Se eu pudesse, pegaria aquele f$%# da p%¨# e faria ele pagar por tudo o que já fez. Tudo o que já me faz. Tudo que a minha família. Tudo o que já fez ao Harry. Ele que me espere. É só eu crescer mais, treinar mais um pouco, me preparar, e treinar mais um pou... Bem, você entendeu. Mas um dia eu ainda chego lá.

- Só o que posso lhe dizer, é o que você mesma já deduziu. Harry está sim tendo aulas com Dumbledore, desde o inicio do ano letivo. Bem, quanto ao resto, não posso afirmar nem negar nada.

Essa enrolação toda, vinda de Hermione, quer dizer: "eles tão tendo aula, e sim, você está certa quanto à profecia, mas eu sou ética demais para confirmar isso". Ah. Isso não é nada bom. Eu ainda torcia para ser a minha imaginação. Se bem que com a minha sorte...

Suspiro e decido acabar de uma vez com as perguntas. Hermione não vai me falar mais nada de qualquer jeito mesmo. Bem, pelo menos não por enquanto, porque _eu _com certeza não vou desistir de saber tudo, não mesmo.

- Ok. Você não vai me falar mais nada mesmo, não é? – ela confirma e eu suspiro novamente.

- Certo, então, srta. Curiosa, se já esclareci todas as suas dúvidas, preciso ir indo. Se você não percebeu, já estamos aqui há horas, e já está na hora do jantar.

- Certo. Obrigada por tudo, viu Hermione. Por me aguentar e aguentar também as minhas dúvidas e inseguranças.

Ela ri.

- Quando você precisar de conselhos e opiniões sobre o meu irmãozinho, saiba que eu estou às ordens também.

- Humpft. Você sempre tem de me incomodar com isso, não é?

- Como é que eu não incomodar a minha futura cunhadinha preferida?

Ela abre a boca para retrucar, mas para de repente, enquanto olha para a entrada, se despede e sai literalmente correndo pelo lado oposto da estante. Eu levanto e estou quase estou indo atrás dela, para perguntar o porquê da maluquice, quando dou de cara, ou melhor, dou no peito, de alguém.

Harry.

Ah,eu amo a Hermione.

Ele parece sinceramente não notar que está me segurando muito perto dele (e não sou eu que vou lembra-lo), provavelmente porque está ocupado demais sorrindo para mim. Assim como eu estou sorrindo para ele (ao mesmo tempo em que rogo a Merlim para que ele não ouça o meu coração, que nesse momento está mais rápido do que uma Firebolt),e estamos assim, parados como dois idiotas, só olhando e sorrindo um para o outro (E Senhor, se o senhor ouvir o meu pedido e me deixar aqui assim, para sempre, eu prometo que paro de ser sarcástica. Peraí, isso foi sarcástico. Então, prometo então que eu vou tentar parar de encher o Rony, ou colocar aranhas de brinquedo no travesseiro dele à noite, por mais engraçado que isso seja). Tá, eu sei, isso foi patético, porém, em minha defesa, tenho a declarar que é o Harry, a única pessoa com a qual (e pela qual) eu sou patética. Então, esse é um caso especial. E também, os espertos também podem tirar uma folga às vezes, ou pelo menos enquanto estão prensados em Harry Potter, sentindo o perfume que é só dele, gravando cada pedaçinho possível da sensação da pele dele que está em contato com a sua e olhando diretamente para os olhos mais verdes do mundo.

**Continua...**

**N/a: **Oláá meu povo! /autora corajosamente fica parada enquanto espera os tomates.

Dessa vez eu não demorei tanto, viu! Milagres acontecem. E esse capitulo está enorme! Divirtam-se! (ou não. mas não se esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam, se puderem, quiserem, ou sentirem pena da autora *-*).

Então, aí para vocês, meus lindos e lindas, mais um cap.! tcharaaaaam /eusouretardada.

Eu confesso, estava quase que completamente sem ideias para esse cap., mas ai fui escrevendo, escrevendo, e quando vi já tava enorme! /Mazaááá, autora se sente uma vencedora.

Creio eu que em poucos cap. já termos o super, mega, hiper esperado e lindo beijo. /confesso que estou me segurando para não fazer eles se agarrarem antes, e tenho que ficar me lembrando constantemente que isso aqui é o ponto de vista de Gina do começo do relacionamento deles, e que a Tia Jô carimbou, definiu, marcou e escreveu nas estrelas como foi o primeiro beijo. Que pena. Mas não se pode ter tudo o que queremos, afinal.

Acho que é isso por enquanto. Ah! O próximo cap. já está sendo pronto, mas não posso dar datas, depende do muito do meu tempo no pc e da inspiração, k. Mas prometo fazer o melhor para ele sair rápido.

Bem, eu gostaria de deixar aqui o meu muito, muito obrigada a: **feehweasleypotter, YukiYuri, Naty Weasley Potter, Angel e Sarah Weasley Potter Black. **Não vou responder a cada um individualmente, mas saibam que eu li todos, amei cada um e que vocês me dão muita força *-* , valeu mesmo. Continuem comentando ;D

E bem, como sempre, depois dessa enorme nota /sevocêleu,meumuitoobrigada!, meu muito, muito obrigada de sempre a quem está lendo a fic, me favoritou ou favoritou a história, nossa, vocês não sabem como me fazem feliz!

Finalizando, se você quiser, puder, estiver a fim, deixe uma review. Não é obrigatório nem nada, e eu não vou fazer greve de capítulos, mas incentiva muito mesmo. é sempre bom saber o que você está achando! Odiou? Pode dizer. Amou? Diz aí. Pode melhorar? Só mandar. Como eu já disse, essa área de reviews ae é pra ocês, mano. Bora lá então véi.

Bjos. / .

.


	6. Climas e intromissões

"_Eu amo __verde.__"_

"_E __amo, __ainda __mais __especificamente,__o __verde __dos __olhos __de __Harry."_

_" Que verde lindo."_

"_Poderia __passar __horas __só __o __olhando.__"_

"_Olhando __de __perto, __se __destaca __ainda __mais __o __tom.__"_

"_Lindo.__"_

"_Que __rosto __lindo. __Nossa.__"_

"_A __pele __dele __parece __ser __tão __macia.__" _

"_Será __que __o __cabelo __é __tão __macio __quanto __parece? __Quero __tocar.__"_

"_É __normal __um __garoto __ter __a __boca __tão __linda? __Tão __rosada? __Eu __quero __morder.__"_

"_Se os filhos puxarem ao pai__, __serão __crianças __lindas.__"_

"_Será __que __seria __bonito __um __Harryzinho __ruivo?__"_

"_Se __eu __me __esticar __bem,__talvez __fique __com __o __rosto __no __mesmo __nível __que __o __dele.__"_

"_Odeio __ser __baixinha__"__._

"_Ai __meu __Deus. Que olhos lindos__.__"_

"_Estou __parecendo __àquelas __meninas __tolas __e __atiradas.__"_

"_E __eu __não __sou __assim.__"_

"_Sou?__"_

"_Não. __Não. É o Harry que me faz parecer idiota__"__._

"_E __patética.__"_

"_Pelo __menos __é __só __esse __olhar __que __me __faz __sentir __assim. __Vulnerável.__"_

"_E __protegida. __Faz __sentido?__"_

Isso que você acabou de ter presenciar são meus pensamentos enquanto ainda estou sendo segura por Harry (deixando claro que estou _muito_ próxima a ele, e isso me afeta. Muito). Entendeu o que eu disse sobre ele me perturbar? A minha coerência parece simplesmente sumir com a proximidade dele. Não que eu me importe com isso, claro. Por mim, ele poderia dessa forma pelo tempo que fosse. Não tenho nenhum problema em ficar assim, nenhum. Alias, só problemas sérios de coerência e crises de fofura e romantismo. Mas com isso eu posso lidar. Vale a pena.

Infelizmente, ele parece ter notado que ainda está me segurando quase que literalmente grudada a ele, e que já faz um bom tempo (mas _não __o suficiente_, esclareço), porque imediatamente fica rosado e me larga como se estivesse, não sei, talvez praticando um crime hediondo,ou tendo sonhos impróprios com a profa° McGonagall. O que não é legal. Quero dizer, nem ele me largar assim, nem ter sonhos impróprios com McGonagall.

- Ahh, hmm. Oi Gina. -Harry é simplesmente adorável envergonhado, e isso -mesmo contra a minha vontade- faz com que a minha ligeira irritação com ele seja rapidamente esquecida. Manter a pose de durona enquanto ele passa distraidamente a mão no cabelo é uma tarefa complicada. E é ainda mais complicada se, enquanto faz isso, ele ainda está com _aqueles _olhos verdes, demonstrando vergonha, fixos em mim. Eu sou a rainha do auto controle. Só pode ser. Porque a vontade de sacudi-lo, chamá-lo de idiota, perguntar o que ele ainda está esperando e tascar um beijo de tirar o fôlego nele está _muito _forte nesse momento.

Em vez disso, eu me contenho, rio para quebrar a tensão, e pergunto o que ele está fazendo na biblioteca na hora do jantar.

- Estava procurando voc... é, vocês. Você e a Hermione. Achei estranho vocês duas não irem jantar. - ele dá de ombros, como que displicente, apesar de estar claramente envergonhado. É muito fofo. Argh, deu. Definitivamente tenho que parar com esse melosismo.

- Ah sim. A Mione já foi. Ela tava me ajudando, hm, num trabalho. - Não escute o que dizem, em casos como esse, mentir **é **a melhor opção.

- Ah tá. Você já comeu alguma coisa? - Ele não parece muito triste por a Hermione já ter ido. Eu também não. Na verdade, tenho que lembrar de agradecer a ela quando a ver.

- Não, na verdade, eu ia para o Salão agora mesmo. Só ia juntar as minhas coisas. Você já comeu? - nós nos encaminhamos para a mesa em que estavam as minhas coisas, para juntá-las.

- Na verdade, não. Quis esperar vocês. O Rony queria comer, então eu fui para o salão com ele. Mas sabe como é, ele estava com muita fome, e ficar assistindo ele tentar comer meia mesa ao mesmo tempo não é lá uma coisa, hm, agradável de observar - ele faz uma careta enquanto ajuda a guardar os cadernos na minha mochila.

- Humpf. Você não tem ideia. Em casa, as vezes eu simplesmente prefiro ir comer no quarto. É deprimente ter de ficar o vendo tentar colocar um pedaço de frango na boca, que já estava cheia de torta de abóbora, e tomar um gole de suco. Ao mesmo tempo. Mamãe pira com ele.

- Falou a senhorita irmã do Rony. Que come quase que proporcionalmente ao irmão. -Harry declara irônico, claramente se divertindo com esse ponto fraco meu.

- Ei! Isso não é uma coisa muito educada de se falar a uma garota, sabia sr. Potter?

- Mas a verdade, Gina, é que você e Rony sabem como aproveitar uma boa comida.

-Está me chamando de louca de fome, Potter?

- Estou te chamando de esperta. Com a comida da senhora Weasley, só um idiota não aproveita. Eu só estou dizendo que, bem, você e Rony _realmente sabem como _aproveitar uma boa comida. - termina com um ar de riso.

- Potter, você sabe que o que está dizendo ofende 9 entre 10 garotas? A sua sorte é que eu sou a uma que não se importa. Senão você já estaria completamente imobilizado e enfeitiçado. - brincar com Harry é uma das minhas atividades preferidas.

- Oow, desculpe- me srta. Weasley, não foi a minha intenção ofendê-la. Pode ter certeza, eu sei que Voldemort seria brincadeira perto da sua fúria.

- É bom que saiba mesmo. Eu não sou como as outras garotas. Não espere tratamento vip comigo, querido. Se quer ser paparicado, vá procurar o seu fã-clube. Quero dizer, só faltam te colocar em um pedestal e te oferecer oferendas, e eu sei que você não gosta e nem precisa disso. E eu também não gosto. Não venha se achar o melhor comigo, você irá se dar muito mal, pode ter certeza. - Harry sorri para mim, visivelmente feliz por eu não o glorificar ou venerar como a maioria das outras pessoas, e sim tratá-lo como alguém normal. Ele é uma pessoa extraordinária, e uma das coisas que mais admiro nele é a humildade. E ser tratado com uma reverência que praticamente beira a insanidade definitivamente não é uma coisa que se encaixe nisso.

- Eu sei que você não é como as outras garotas, Gina. E isso é justamente uma das coisas que eu gosto tanto em você - Bem, se o intuito era de ser uma frase leve, ele falhou completamente. O olhar intenso e a voz séria, além de fazer o meu coração acelerar ainda mais e minhas pernas tremerem, me surpreenderam pela intensidade.

Eu decido não desviar do assunto, e simplesmente sorrio para ele. Ele, que parecia ter ficado ligeiramente tenso após ter falado, como se eu não fosse gostar, sorri de volta para mim. Nós terminamos de arrumar meus cadernos em um silêncio agradável, compartilhado, cada um imerso em seus pensamentos. Que provavelmente era o outro. O clima é praticamente palpável, e nenhum faz nada para mudar isso. É o que nós queremos, afinal. Quando ele acidentalmente pega a minha mão, nós olhamos um para o outro e instantaneamente (quase se houvéssemos combinado), coramos loucamente. Eu sorrio internamente quando noto que a mão dele demora mais do que seria normal para soltar a minha. Então ele também sente um desejo quase que arrebatador de me tocar! (Bem, pelo menos é assim que eu me sinto, ok?). E eu tenho que admitir, após ele ter me soltado, parece que a minha pele formiga. A mão dele é longa, mas não é como a da maioria dos meninos, grosseira e áspera. É forte, mas macia, com dedos longos e bonitos. E parece se encaixar perfeitamente na minha.

O nossa clima é rapidamente destruído com a entrada de um grupinho de meninas histéricas do 4° (ou 3°?) ano. Entre elas Romilda Vane. Argh! Por Merlim! É uma conspiração contra nós? Porque justo uma das fãs mais obsessiva e psicótica do Harry tinha que aparecer em um momento como esse? Argh. Argh. E aquelas amiguinhas dela também são umas psicóticas. Eu já as ouvi combinando de tentar seduzir o Harry escondido da Vane! E olha que elas são "amigas" (se bem que do jeito que o Harry é lindo e perfeito, eu não as culpo por quererem ele. Mas também não as perdôo. Não admito que de uma hora para outra _essa__zinhas _decidam que gostam dele. Elas nem o conhecem! Tudo bem, eu admito, também não o conhecia antes, mas isso é passado. Agora eu o conheço. Ponto. Já _elas _não sabem nada dele!). Eu sinceramente não sei mais o que faço com essas fãzinhas dele, qualquer hora meu auto controle vai pelo espaço e _cada __uma __delas _vai ir passar uma longa temporada na ala hospitalar. Valeria a pena ficar um ano de detenção, só pela satisfação de ver cada uma transformada em uma piranha ou algo do gênero. Pelo menos Harry parece compartilhar meu desagrado quanto a chegada da turminha risonha na biblioteca.

Vane pareceu farejar Harry, porque ela instantaneamente nos localizou. Se eu não tivesse ficado tão irada com a interrupção, provavelmente teria me perguntado se ela não havia colocado um feitiço rastreador em Harry. Quando nos viu, em um canto mais afastado, no que ela deve ter considerado perigosamente próximos, ela estreitou os olhos (eu vi isso de longe), murmurou alguma coisa com as amigas (provavelmente "código 47, Harry próximo a uma fêmea" ou "emergência, emergência, posicionem-se") e todas vieram (me lembrando um esquadrão em posição de ataque, o que provavelmente era verdade) em nossa direção.

Harry gemeu, e eu provavelmente fiz o mesmo. Ele apressadamente pegou a minha mochila, colocou no ombro (o que fez os olhos de Vane e as amigas se estreitarem ao ponto de parecerem fechados) e murmurou para sairmos dali de uma vez. Eu é que não ia discordar. Rapidamente tomamos o caminho da saída, mas é claro que não iria ser fácil assim. Vane se afastou das amigas e seguiu ela mesma rapidamente até nós. Harry murmurou alguma coisa que soou como "Meu Merlim" e "meia maluca".

Após ter chegado em nós, ficou claro que ela só havia planejado tudo até ali. Eu praticamente consegui ouvir o esforço do cérebro dela trabalhando para arranjar uma desculpa rápida para seu comportamento. Por um momento eu quase admirei o esforço que ela fazia para tentar conquistar e manter Harry afastado de outras garotas. Pobre coitada.

Porém, Harry, meu salvador (e não é de hoje), a cortou antes que pudesse abrir a boca. Educadamente, claro, pois Harry não consegue ser grosso (quer dizer, quando não está de mal humor) com ninguém (não conte Snape), principalmente uma menina, por mais que seja uma fã meia psicótica (maluca, isso sim).

- Ah! Oi Romilda. Tudo bem? Outra hora a gente conversa, ok? Eu e Gina precisamos ir jantar antes que tirem a mesa. Perdemos a hora. Desculpe-me. Até logo - Tudo isso de um modo simpático e prestativo. Com uma classe e clareza que nem Dumbledore conseguiria imitar.

Antes que eu pudesse começar a rir, ele rapidamente coloca uma das mão nas minhas costas (fato que não passou despercebido por Romilda. E nem por mim, alias. Meu coração novamente começou a retumbar. Do jeito que ficou forte, só Merlim me ajudando para ele não conseguir o ouvir, ou sentir) e me conduz a porta. Assim que dobramos o corredor, ele vira e checa rapidamente se não estávamos sendo seguidos. Quando descarta a possibilidade, ele respira aliviado e se vira lentamente para mim.

Começamos instantaneamente a rir.

Quando finalmente conseguimos parar, ele se vira para mim, o sorriso ainda estampado na cara. "Jantar?" pergunta. "Jantar", confirmo. Enquanto seguimos para o salão, logo em seguida, eu não consigo deixar de me perguntar como eu nunca havia notado antes o quanto o corredor é lindo.

**Continua...****  
><strong>  
><strong>Na:**Olá meu povo ! /autora recebe uma tomatada na cara. Eu queria pedir desculpa, desculpas, desculpas pela demora enormeee. A verdade mesmo é que eu não estava animada e nem inspirada a escrever (eu sou muito de lua, como vocês já devem ter percebido), então, como tem dias inteiros que eu passo sem ideias e ânimo, outros eu estou super animada (como hoje).  
>Além do mais, o meu <em>lindo<em>Word empacou legal. Eu escrevo uma letra e ele tranca /autora com _muita_raiva da porcaria. Escrevi aqui mesmo. Então, por favor, perdoem meus erros (e provavelmente são vários), tanto de letras, de concordância ou o que mais tiver. Eu não tenho uma beta. Apesar de precisar urgentemente de uma. Se alguém quiser, então, já sabe.  
>Bem, então, não quis colocar mais coisas, senão o cap. iria ficar muuuito grande e cansativo não é, Tah Snape? ahsiau. Logo (espero eu) já sai a outra parte.

Então, meu muito obrigada de sempre a todos que lêem, comentam, favoritam. Vocês literalmente me fazem feliz! Muito feliz. E, como sempre, já sabe né, se você quiser, puder, quiser me fazer muito feliz e me deixar ainda mais incentivada (pode crer, é como chocolate. Não precisamos para viver, mas quem não gosta? Quem não fica feliz com um? Vários então, melhor ainda!). Então. Comentem, leiam (e por favor, se estiver ruim, digam!), divirtam-se! Bjos.


	7. Ataques Mas não do que você tá pensando!

Entrei tendo uma crise de risos no salão principal. Uma séria crise de risos. E eu não estava sozinha nessa. Ao meu lado, Harry também estava quase chorando de tanto rir. Bastava nos olhar para começar a rir de novo.

Tudo começou enquanto estávamos indo jantar. Conversa vai, conversa vem, eu toco no assunto Rony, e logo em seguida, Hermione entra na história. Imagine só o meu estado lamentável (provocado por tanto rir), enquanto eu e Harry listamos as óbvias "indiretas", atitudes, ataques de ciúmes, Lilá Brown, Vitor Krum e mais tantas outras coisas que os fazem parecer tão óbvios que até a Lula gigante já deve ter notado como se sentem em relação um ao outro.

Mas o pior mesmo (ou melhor? Eu ri tanto! Apesar de também haver ficado séria e permanentemente traumatizada. A imagem mental da cena irá me acompanhar para sempre, eu sei) veio quando Harry (após finalmente conseguir falar entre o riso) me contou que recentemente havia acordado no meio da noite ouvindo alguns barulhos um tanto quanto "peculiares" no quarto. Quando foi ver o que era, deu de cara com um Rony dormindo, abraçado no travesseiro e o beijando apaixonadamente, enquanto murmurava: "Mionee", "como você é macia" e "viu como eu sou melhor que aquele búlgaro?".

Eu realmente fiquei sem ar de tanto rir. Era simplesmente engraçado demais. Demais. E ficou tudo ainda mais engraçado com as imitações de Harry (porque segundo ele, não bastava beijar, Rony estava realmente empenhado em tentar _engolir_ o travesseiro) para a intensa atuação de Rony. Pobre travesseiro. _Pobre travesseiro _(só para enfatizar).Pobre da minha barriga, também. Acho que eu nunca ri tanto. E eu não consigo parar. Talvez, porque cada vez que eu tento, a imagem mental de Rony tentando _engolir _um travesseiro e o chamando de Mione venha na minha cabeça. Ah meu Deus! Deixe Fred e Jorge saberem disso e Roniquinho _nunca mais _terá paz. Mas acho que eu não sou assim tão ruim a ponto de fazer isso. _Mas seria tão engraçado... _Que talvez eu faça proveito desse conhecimento qualquer hora. Seria realmente um _desperdício _deixar que esse ele se perca.

Agora que você já sabe o motivo, talvez já consiga entender porque eu e Harry chegamos praticamente chorando de rir ao Salão. E eu estava tão ocupada em conseguir respirar em meio aos risos que não notei que imediatamente nos tornamos o centro das atenções. Quando Harry e eu nos damos conta (tardiamente) de que já estávamos em pleno salão principal (esse que, _pelo menos_, já não estava completamente lotado), imediatamente paramos de rir. Todos estavam nos encarando, inclusive os professores. E então, simplesmente cometemos o erro, o _enorme erro_,de nos olhar.

Uma pequena pausa aqui, para uma dica que você com certeza deve lembrar (e seguir): Nunca, em _nenhuma _hipótese, absolutamente nenhuma, olhe para o seu amigo, namorado, primo, colega,ou quem quer que seja que esteja com você, caso você esteja no meio de uma séria crise de risos e tentando parar. Não faça isso. _Não faça_. Respire fundo, conte até 10, olhe para o teto, lembre de uma música que te deixe triste, lembre de uma coisa deprimente, ou faça qualquer outra coisa. Qualquer. Mas _não olhe_ para quem estava rindo com você. Porque,se você o fizer, é comprovada, averiguada e absolutamente certa uma coisa. Vai dar **merda**. Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

Nos encaramos por um segundo, antes de recomeçarmos a rir com força total. Era simplesmente tão engraçado nos estarmos ali, naquela situação, com todos nos observando, que simplesmente não aguentamos.

E eu não sei se as pessoas estavam mais surpresas por nós estarmos dando um "pequeno showzinho", ou pelo fato de _Harry _estar dando um pequeno showzinho. Era óbvia a surpresa das pessoas em relação a logo _ele_, que sempre foi uma pessoa discreta (quer dizer, quando não estava envolvido com resgates, missões, grupos ilegais, etc) estar sendo assim, tão deliberadamente chamativo (mesmo que não intencionalmente). Harry não é uma pessoa que goste de se mostrar, não é daqueles garotos que gostam de chamar a atenção, até porque a atenção simplesmente _já vem _a ele naturalmente. E ele faz de tudo para evitá-la. Então, eu entendo a surpresa das pessoas. Mas ah, por favor! O garoto não pode nem mostrar que também é um adolescente normal, e não só o Harry Potter, O Eleito e eu sei lá mais o quê, que todos agem como se estivessem vendo o Snape distribuindo flores por aí.

Outra coisa que eu decidamente não gostei foi ver um grande numero de meninas praticamente salivando descaradamente por Harry. Quero dizer, eu sei que ele fica simplesmente lindo rindo, e que as bochechas levemente vermelhas, junto com o sorriso estonteante o fazem realmente difícil de resistir, mas decididamente não precisa babar assim, tão descaradamente. Não é legal. _Eu não acho __**nada**__ legal._

**xxxXxxx**

Quando nos sentamos, ainda rindo levemente, notei o olhar, bem, não há outro modo de colocar, um tanto quanto "desconfiado" das pessoas em volta. _Se pelo menos elas estivessem certas... _Eu consegui praticamente sentir o olhar de Dino me fuzilando, e quando olhei em sua direção, bem, estava praticamente estampado em sua testa o seu desagrado. Logo em seguida vi que ele olhou, nem para mim e nem diretamente para Harry, e sim para a minha mochila que ele ainda estava carregando. É, apesar de eu saber o que realmente havia acontecido, seria obrigada a admitir que realmente tudo parecia muito suspeito.

Quando desviei o olhar para a mesa da Corvinal, vi que Cho também estava nos olhando. Eu realmente não saberia descrever a sua expressão e seu olhar. Ela parecia um pouco confusa, ou foi o que me pareceu. Poderia ser um pouco de ciúmes, e talvez curiosidade. Ou talvez ela só estivesse pensando que Harry nunca havia rido assim com ela. Quando Harry (que não a havia visto nos olhando) se inclinou para mim e sussurrou que depois me contava mais algumas histórias de Rony, o que me fez rir, vi que Snape _também _nos observava, e o olhar dele foi sem dúvidas o que mais me, bem, surpreendeu. Era de um desagrado, de um ressentimento, surpreendentes. Parecia que a qualquer momento ele nos azararia. Eu sei que Snape nunca gostou de Harry, mas realmente não entendi porque nós parecemos tê-lo desagradado tanto assim. Quero dizer, graças a Deus que olhar não mata, porque senão Harry já estaria esticado e duro no chão. E provavelmente eu também.

**xxxXxxx**

- Bem, agora que você já se distraíram bastante conosco, que tal voltarem a comer? – A minha frase pareceu despertar a todos, que imediatamente voltaram as suas conversas. As quais eu tinha a desagradável sensação de que nós seriamos o tema. _Porque será?_

Hermione nos observava com um sorriso estampado no rosto, e eu sorri em agradecimento ao seu sumiço de mais cedo. Ela pareceu compreender, porque assentiu levemente sorrindo para mim, antes de perguntar a um Rony muito desconfiado, se ele já havia terminado seu dever de poções.

- Então, Harry. O que você me contou condiz muito bem com as atitudes demonstradas pelo individuo citado. – Despistar: aprenda comigo como fazer boiarem os espertinhos que estão fingindo comer enquanto escutam cada palavra que você pronuncia.

- Oh sim. Sem dúvidas, claro. Eu diria, inclusive, que esse tipo de situação que lhe foi relatada, não é tão rara quanto se pensa. O elemento em questão já foi citado muitas vezes em situações semelhantes, embora eu admita, nenhuma tão memorável. –Esqueça o que eu disse, aprenda com Harry.

- Claro, claro. Mas o elemento citado também apresenta comportamento levemente semelhante. Embora, como disseste, nenhum tão memorável.

- Não me diga... Então o caso é mais grave do que pensamos. Parece que lidamos com um sério caso de ignorância proposital, com acentuadas doses de possessão, devidamente comprovadas pelo envolvimento de dois elementos distintos, sem importância justificáveis.

Nos olhamos após essa indireta muito bem maquiada de Harry, e rimos.

-Ei, ei, porque vocês estão rindo? E será que dá pra falar língua de gente? –Rony estava nos encarando, obviamente irritado com a nossa conversa aparentemente sem pé nem cabeça.

- Não é nada. – respondeu Harry.

- Será que nós não podemos rir Roniquinho? E estávamos falando sobre coisas completamente obvias. – respondi olhando de esguelha para Hermione.

- Oh sim, coisas óbvias. Sim, sem dúvidas, há coisas completamente óbvias aqui. – Rony comentou, olhando de mim para Harry. E certamente ele não estava falando dele e de Hermione.

**Continua...**

**Bem, como iria ficar enorme, eu preferi dividir o cap. novamente, embora a próx. Parte não citar mais o jantar, por questões de ritmo.**

**N/a: **Olá gente ! Pela primeira vez, saiu rápido! /autora orgulhosa de si mesma.

Então, aí está. Como eu já havia dito, eu escrevo quando vem a inspiração, e dessa vez ela veio rápido heim! E é até mesmo para compensar o fato de eu não ter certeza de quando poderei postar de novo... as próximas três semanas viram recheadas de trabalhos e provas para mim, então, não sei exatamente quando poderei escrever de novo, apesar de ter certeza de que **não vou abandonar a fic. **

Então, o meu obrigada de sempre a todos que lêem, e um especial aos que comentam. YukiYuri, Gaby G. W. Potter, Naty Weasley Potter, Sarah Weasley Potter Black, feehweasleypotter, CarolMasen, Carlinha, Angel, você não sabem o quanto seus comentários foram e são importantes para mim! Muito, muito obrigada mesmo.

Então, se você quiser me ver muito feliz, é só clicar o botãozinho aí em baixo. Não custa nada (exceto um minutinho seu), mas é muito importante para mim. Pode crer. E bem, se quiser me incentivar, xingar, elogiar, aconselhar, aí já é com você.

Então, beijos e até logo ! Stephanie.


	8. Vinganças e preparativos

Meu irmão é um idiota. Quer dizer, eu amo ele, mas essa é a mais pura e simples verdade.

"_Idiota e hipócrita", _foi o que pensei ontem, no jantar, imediatamente após ele ter feito aquele comentário _tão _espirituoso. Tive que utilizar de todo o meu autocontrole para não dizer umas boas verdades para ele, e quase falei. Quase. Mas não o fiz. Não que ele não merecesse, é claro, porque vamos ser sinceros, ser tapado já é ruim, agora, ser um tapado hipócrita é uma coisa que só Rony mesmo pode ser. Ele não se enxerga, por acaso?

Então não, definitivamente não foi por isso que eu não respondi nada a ele. E sim por outros motivos muito mais consistentes.

Primeiro: Bem_, talvez_ Rony esteja certo. Talvez realmente Harry e eu estejamos sendo óbvios, eu admito. Mas isso ainda dá a ele o direito de opinar sobre isso. Eu não falo nada sobre a obviedade _dele _e de Hermione (pelo menos na frente dela).

Segundo: Eu também não seria_ hipócrita_ de fazer exatamente como ele. Não quando, apesar dos pesares, ele provavelmente estava certo.

Terceiro: Hermione simplesmente me mataria se eu dissesse tudo o que eu gostaria assim, diretamente. Sem dúvidas. Sem nem pestanejar. E de um jeito bem lento e doloroso. E isso não seria nada legal. Mas talvez eu corra o risco qualquer hora.

E por último, mas não menos importante: A vingança é um prato que se come frio.

**xxxXxxx**

Amanhã é o jogo final._ Amanhã_. Isso mesmo. A final. Eu também ainda não acredito que pude praticamente esquecer o jogo por dias, eu levo o Quadribol muito a sério. Só mesmo Harry consegue fazer com que eu esqueça uma coisa destas.

Se você quer me fazer esquecer completamente uma coisa, qualquer coisa, inclusive o mundo, chame Harry. Ele faz o serviço completo em menos de cinco minutos. E ainda vem de bônus a minha cara de idiota apaixonada. Se eu não amasse tanto aquele garoto, com certeza teria muita raiva dele por fazer essas coisas comigo.

É isso que eu estou pensando nesta _linda_ segunda aula da manhã, História da Magia. A aula perfeita para: dormir, brincar de forca, conversar, entrar em transe, dormir mais, refletir sobre a vida, ou simplesmente viajar por aí. O que é exatamente o que eu estou fazendo.

**XxxXxxx**

Após um período sofrido de História da Magia, tive Transfiguração, Poções, e DCAT. Com destaque para a ultima citada, que conseguiu ser ainda pior do que história da Magia. Eu tenho a séria impressão de que, se antes Snape já não ia com a minha cara, agora ele simplesmente me detesta. Essa tese é defendida por cinco chamadas de atenção, quinze pontos a menos e muito sarcasmo e provocações. Em um período.

**xxxXxxx**

Almoço. Um descanso para a minha pobre mente, enfim. Além de uma ótima oportunidade de por a ideia que tive em prática.

[...]

- Então, amanhã é o jogo. – Harry comenta com a cara de quem não está nem um pouco satisfeito em estar de fora do jogo final. Eu com certeza também não estaria.

- Isso. E eu ainda não acredito que você não vai estar lá. Você é o melhor. – a verdade(além de que Harry é definitivamente melhor) é que eu me sinto melhor jogando como artilheira. Não que ser apanhador não seja uma boa opção, é só que é muita responsabilidade, além de que eu me sinto melhor driblando e marcando pontos. E eu tenho medo de decepcionar as pessoas. Tenho medo de decepcionar o Harry.

- Ei, ei. Nada de desânimo. Eu não vou estar lá, e lamentar não vai mudar isso. Além de que você é uma ótima apanhadora. Se não fosse você não ganharíamos o campeonato ano passado, lembra? – Então ele sorri pra mim. Eu me sinto melhor.

- É, Gina. O Harry não vai estar lá pra te olhar, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem. – Eu realmente não sei se o Rony diz essas coisas inconscientemente ou se faz de propósito. Mas não importa. Está aí a oportunidade que eu estava esperando.

- É. Você que tem sorte, não é Ron? Hermione com certeza irá estar lá. E eu sei como é importante para você isso. Não é?

Hermione me olha e por um momento eu tenho certeza de que ela irá me bater. Mas isso não importa agora, Rony precisa ouvir algumas coisinhas.

- Não é Rony? –Rony a esta altura está muito vermelho. Ahá. Você ainda não viu _nada_, querido.

- Ela é minha amiga, eu gosto que ela esteja lá. Se ela quiser, claro. - _Aham. Claro que é por isso._

- Ah claro. Então você não iria se importar se ela fosse se encontrar com McLaggen na hora do jogo, não é?

Rony cospe o suco que estava tomando. Harry olha para mim, parecendo entender meu plano e sorri, o que passa despercebido por um Rony muito vermelho e uma Hermione completamente perdida.

- O QUE? – ele grita para mim, logo antes de se virar para Hermione. Não saberia dizer se ela se assustou mais do que eu falei ou da cara vermelha viva dele. Acho que no momento já quebrei algumas costelas com o esforço de não cair na gargalhada. E pela cara de Harry, ele também.

ISSO É VERDADE, HERMIONE? VOCÊ VAI MESMO SAIR COM AQUELE CARA? - No afobamento do momento, parece que ele não notou que ainda está gritando. Muito alto. _Que pena_. Agora todo o salão está olhando para nós, inclusive os professores. E todos estão parecendo interessados na reação de Rony. Alguém perto de mim disse algo como "até parece que precisava disso para ele ser mais óbvio" e outro respondeu "está na cara que eles se gostam, e faz anos".

_Ah, doce vingança! _Eu só tenho pena da coitada da Hermione. Parece que ela está considerando seriamente a opção de se esconder embaixo da mesa.

Mas antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca, eu respondo por ela. Com todos prestando atenção em nós, será o desfecho perfeito.

- Na verdade, ela não vai mesmo. - Comento como quem não quer nada. Pega essa maninho!

- QUÊ? - A cara de surpresa de Rony é realmente ótima. Eu deveria ter trazido uma máquina para registrar devidamente esse momento.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Hermione não vai sair com ninguém amanhã. E sabe de uma coisa Rony? Eu acho que talvez você devesse prestar mais atenção a algumas coisas que estão mais do que _completamente óbvias _- Vários aplausos são ouvidos no salão, seguidos de comentários de aprovação. Acho que não é só eu e Harry que não aguentamos mais ver essa obviedade e falta de ação dele.

Então simplesmente pego a minha mochila e me levanto. Harry (provavelmente não querendo ficar com os dois após esse choque de realidade em Rony) levanta também, e sai comigo do Salão. Nossa saída causa um certo cochicho, mas nada comparado aos comentários sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

Assim que saímos porta a fora, ele se vira para mim. Nos olhamos intensamente por um segundo. E então desabamos numa gargalhada que _provavelmente_ foi ouvida em Hogsmeade.

Plano vingança: _Finalizado. Operação completa com absoluto sucesso._

**xxxXxxx**

Valeu a pena.

Quero dizer, Hermione quase me matou depois de tudo, e demorou muito para eu conseguir acalmá-la (não nego, ela realmente me assustou), mas eu sei que por trás de toda aquela postura de "você está morta" e "não tinha esse direito", ela está muito satisfeita pela reação de Rony ao seu _suposto encontro._

E apesar de quase haver sido impossibilitada de participar da partida de amanhã, eu definitivamente não me arrependo. Alguém simplesmente precisava jogar essa verdade assim, na cara de Rony. Talvez agora ele _finalmente_ se dê conta de que é completamente apaixonado por Hermione.

_E que Merlim me ouça._

**xxxXxxx**

Ultimo treino antes da partida.

Rony não comentou nada sobre o _incidente _do almoço. Na verdade, ele nem olhou direito para mim. Se é vergonha ou raiva, eu já não sei.

Harry está ajustando os últimos detalhes para a partida. Ele está concentrado, e está óbvio que ele ainda não se perdoa por não poder estar presente.

Meu coração dispara e minhas pernas tremem quando o vejo sorrindo. A quinze metros de distância, e para outra pessoa.

_Eu já não posso estar mais perdida – _concluo.

E então disparo atrás do pomo. Afinal, tenho uma partida para vencer amanhã.

**XxxXxxx**

Após um treino _muito _intenso (Harry conseguiu acabar com toda a equipe), eu estou indo em direção a Sala Comunal, mais do que pronta para tomar um banho e desabar na cama, quando _literalmente_ dou de cara com Luna no corredor. E poxa! Ela pode ser até ser meia avoada, mas _definitivamente_ tem a cabeça dura.

- Oi Gina, queria mesmo falar com você – comenta alegremente, esfregando a testa. Acho que não é só ela que tem a cabeça dura.

- Ah, oi Luna. Então você teve sorte, porque a próxima coisa que eu vou fazer é tomar um banho e cair na cama. Harry acabou com a gente hoje.

- Ah sim, eu estou vendo. - Poderia ter passado sem essa, Luna- E é justamente sobre a partida que eu queria falar. Eu vou narrar o jogo amanhã, e vim desejar boa sorte a você e a equipe.

- Obrigada Luna – sorrio – Mas, sabe, você não deveria estar torcendo para sua casa?

- Ah não. Vocês que são meus amigos – ela abana a mão como se estivesse dizendo uma coisa óbvia. Luna é uma menina tão maravilhosa. Só aqueles idiotas da casa dela não veem isso.

- Ah,claro, já ia esquecendo. Eu também queria perguntar se você já sabe que todos estão falando que você e Harry irão ficar juntos. Uma menina do 4° ano me perguntou o que eu achava.

- E o que você disse a ela? - Eu já havia ouvido falar mesmo que estavam comentando sobre eu e Harry. Acho que nunca quis tanto que uma fofoca fosse verdadeira.

- Oras, que sempre foi óbvio que vocês foram destinados um ao outro. Mas que alguns zumzóbulos haviam embaralhado o cérebro do Harry e que ele só foi se dar conta disso agora. - Sorrio para ela. Só Luna mesmo para me alegrar tão facilmente. Além de Harry, claro.

- Obrigada, Luna. Só que eu preciso ir indo agora. Eu quero tomar um banho e deitar cedo, para estar bem descansada para o jogo. Mas amanhã nós nos falamos, certo?

- Certo. Eu tenho certeza que amanhã você terá muitas coisas para me contar.

- Mas Luna, você estará narrando o jogo. Porque eu te contaria sobre isso?

- E quem disse que eu estava falando sobre o jogo? Eu tenho certeza de que amanhã tudo dará certo para você. E não é só de Quadribol que eu estou falando.

**Continua...**

**N/a: **Olá meu povo! Aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo para vocês *-*

Acho que não demorei muito dessa vez, né? Então. TCHARATCHATANN, o próximo cap., como vocês viram, será o grande dia! Uhuuuul. E acho que logo logo já está saindo o outro.

Não enrolei muito nesse, senão ficaria tudo muito lento, mas espero também não ter atropelado demais a história. Acreditam que esse cap. teve três inícios?isso mesmo, eu escrevi três começos antes de escolher o melhor. Espero que vocês gostem (do início e do capitulo).

Então, meu muito obrigada de sempre a todos que leem, e um especial aos que comentam: **Cassia C, Miriam Black Lupim, Naty Weasley Potter, YukiYuri, Livia Cahill, DaniGlow e Sarah Weasley Potter Black. **Muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários! Nossa, eles me incentivaram e alegraram muito mesmo. Obrigado!

Então, se você quiser me ver muito feliz, é só clicar o botãozinho aí em baixo. Não custa nada (exceto um minutinho seu), mas é muito importante para mim. Pode crer. E bem, se quiser me incentivar, xingar, elogiar, aconselhar, aí já é com você.

Beijos. Tefa.


	9. O jogo  Parte 1

_Sabe aquela sensação de que tudo está tão perfeito, que parece um daqueles sonhos que você não quer acordar?_

_Sabe aquela sensação de "como eu vivi até hoje sem isso?"_

_Sabe aquela certeza de que tudo está como deve ser? De que está tudo.. certo?_

_Sabe aquela certeza de que tudo pelo que você já passou valeu a pena, só pelo agora?_

_Eu não sabia. _

_Até agora._

**xxxXxxx**

Hoje é a final. O jogo final. A partida decisiva. O adeus. O "agora ou nunca". A decisão. A tão esperad... você entendeu. É hoje. E eu estou muito nervosa.

Não entenda mal, eu sei lidar com pressão. Já passei por isso ano passado, e simplesmente não dou bola a comentários ou provocações. É que _esse _ano_,_ esse ano é... diferente.

E também tem o fato de que o jogo é contra Corvinal, o que significa que eu vou jogar contra _Cho_. Nada pessoal -ou melhor, _tudo pessoal_- mas eu não quero perder para ela. Ah, não. Perder _de novo _para ela definitivamente não faz parte dos meus planos.

Era nisso que eu estava pensando enquanto descia para o café, antes de trombar com o moreno que está mais do que frequentemente dominando os meus pensamentos.

**xxxXxxx**

- Oi Gina -Harry sorri para mim, mas parece estar meio triste. Provavelmente porque em vez de estar jogando a final do campeonato, estará em uma masmorra com Snape. Sinceramente, se fosse comigo, eu estaria _muito _pior. Mesmo assim, meu coração acelera. Alias, eu nem sei porque ainda me dou ao trabalho de notar isso; já é uma espécie de reação natural a aproximação dele.

- Oi Harry – sorrio. Ato que por sinal deve ter sido mal sucedido, porque imediatamente ele nota.

- Nervosa, não é? - Ou estou realmente muito óbvia ou Harry me conhece muito bem. Prefiro acreditar na segunda opção.

- Sim. Nervosa. - se já está estampado na minha cara mesmo...

- Sabe... você joga simplesmente bem demais, não tem motivos para ficar assim.

- Você também joga demais. Não fica nervoso antes dos jogos? - Claro que fica. Meus anos de observação o dizem.

- Me pegou - ele ri- Acho que isso é normal. Respira fundo. Você vai se sair bem. - os olhos deles demonstram total confiança em mim. Eu me sinto um pouco melhor.

- Queria muito que você estivesse lá. - Aqueles olhos me fazem dizer as coisas sem nem pensar as vezes. Quando vejo já estou simplesmente falando o que me vem a cabeça. Que nesse caso, é a mais pura verdade.

- Eu também gostaria de estar lá. Mas você vai me representar muito bem. - Ah Harry, gostaria de ter a sua confiança em mim.

- Você é o melhor jogador,Harry. - Sem dúvidas. Eu poderia ficar horas só observando ele voar. Quer dizer, eu sei que posso ficar horas o observando fazer qualquer coisa, mas ele realmente parece ter nascido montado em uma vassoura.

- Bem, sabe, tem uma artilheira que é melhor... mas eu não vou dizer quem é, porque ela se acharia muito. - ele diz sorrindo. Eu rio. Só mesmo o Harry para me animar tão rápido.

- Aéh, sr. Potter? A artilheira não se acharia, sabe. Ela tem consciência de que admitir a verdade não é se achar. - os olhos de Harry brilham para mim.

- Ah, sim. Essa sim é a Gina Weasley que eu conheço! -diz sorrindo abertamente. Eu rio.

- É, é. E a Gina Weasley que você conhece tem que ir tomar café agora, porque senão vai ficar muita fraquinha e não vai conseguir encontrar a bolinha fujona. Vem comigo?-digo, fazendo menção de sair da Sala Comunal.

- Ah, sim. Você pode esperar só um pouquinho? Eu tenho uma coisa para você. - diz, e assim que eu confirmo, sai rapidamente em direção ao dormitório masculino. Antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar direito no que poderia ser, ele já está de volta.

Com a sua vassoura na mão.

- Toma. - diz, a oferecendo a mim. Eu fiquei simplesmente atônita demais para fazer qualquer coisa (e espero não ter demonstrado isso por expressões faciais. Você realmente não gostaria de ver a minha cara de susto ou surpresa. _Eu _tenho medo delas).

- Não... não posso Harry. Quero dizer...é a sua vassoura! Não... não...não precisa. - eu realmente estava chocada, o que já poderia ser facilmente deduzido pela minha _ótima_ eloquência. Quero dizer, é a vassoura dele! Harry a trata praticamente como uma filha. Além do mais, foi um presente de Sirius. Tenho certeza de que isso a faz ainda mais importante para ele. E é uma _Firebolt! _Pelo amor de Merlim! A melhor vassoura do mundo!

Harry ri da minha expressão.

- Vamos lá Gina... não é como se eu estivesse te dando ela, é só um jogo. - Eu ainda estou absolutamente chocada, mas uma sensação de crescente alegria está se misturando a tudo. Não pela vassoura, e sim pelo fato fato de ele confiar em mim a ponto de me emprestar uma das únicas lembranças que ele tem do padrinho. Me sinto inexplicavelmente alegre. Muito alegre. Como se pudesse cantar (o que seria outra coisa que você pagaria para _não _ver), ou beijar Harry até perder o fôlego. A segunda opção é absolutamente tentadora, mas eu não decido que definitivamente não quero que Harry pense que eu o agarrei por causa de uma vassoura.

- Mas, mesmo assim Harry. É a sua vassoura – eu não quis acrescentar que foi Sirius que a deu a ele, mas parece que ele compreendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Eu sei. E tenho certeza de que quero a emprestar a você. Vamos lá Gina, assim você vai me magoar. - eu realmente não sei se ele tem consciência, mas quando quer uma coisa, faz uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado que, sendo sincera, acaba completamente com a minha resistência. E acho que não só a minha. Só Deus sabe o quanto ele pode ser persuasivo. Hermione que o diga, porque o que ela já fez de coisas ilegais e proibidas para ajudá-lo... Porcaria. Porque ele tem que ter esses olhos _tão_ verdes? Argh.

- Não sei Harry, eu não acho legal sabe, é a sua vassoura... - ele deve ter farejado uma vitória fácil, porque dá um sorriso "eu tenho 32 dentes", que admito, não ajudou em nada a manter a minha resistência. Ou o meu coração estável (como se com _ele_ por perto alguma hora ele ficasse normal. Mas já estou acostumada. Só rezo para não ter um infarto ou algo assim qualquer hora).

- Eu quero que você jogue com ela. Eu confio em você, e sei que vai cuidá-la. Vamos lá, Gina. Ou eu vou me arrepender. - diz, e larga a vassoura em minhas mãos. Eu suspiro.

- Certo, certo. Eu não sei se fico feliz ou fico desconfiada. Eu não jogo tão mal assim para você querer tanto que eu use a sua vassoura, jogo?- finjo seriedade. Harry ri mais ainda.

- Não, não é por isso. Pode ficar tranquila. Eu realmente não acho que você precise dela para ganhar da Cho, eu só quis poder ajudar o time. - Se ele pensa que eu irei deixar isso passar assim, está completamente enganado.

- Então, porque você não a emprestou ao Rony? - Ele sorri timidamente, a expressão em seus olhos dizendo que eu estou deixando passar uma coisa muito importante. Mas eu sei que não estou (quero dizer, posso até ter deixado passar por um _bom tempinho... _mas agora estou completamente atenta a tudo e qualquer coisa). Eu simplesmente quero ouvi-lo dizer. Sorrio, com o coração pulando, e pergunto de novo.

Ele cora, antes de responder muito baixo (pode crer, eu tive que me inclinar para conseguir ouvi-lo) e olhando para qualquer coisa, menos para mim. Talvez, se eu soubesse o que viria seguir, poderia ter me preparado melhor (ou talvez não).

- Porque... porque, bem, você é importante para mim. E eu queria te mostrar isso de alguma forma.

A próxima coisa que eu tenho consciência de estar fazendo é estar pulando com tudo em Harry. Eu só senti que estava quase chorando quando a minha visão subitamente ficou reduzida a pontos embaçados, a Firebolt esquecida sendo atirada no chão, sussurrando obrigadas com os olhos apertados para não correr o risco de haver acidentes (traduzindo: eu cair no choro). Se os obrigados eram por causa da vassoura ou por ele dizer como eu sou importante para ele, eu não saberia dizer. Acho que foram muito mais por uma mistura de fatores, que vão desde a primeira vez que o vi na plataforma anos a trás, até esse momento, do que por esses dois isoladamente.

Mas não importa. O que importa é que eu estou mais feliz do que julgo possível, assim, pendurada em Harry, com a cabeça enterrada no ombro dele. Poderia tentar descrever detalhadamente cada sensação que eu estou sentindo, mas não quero que você comece a julgar os apaixonados como completos imbecis sentimentais. (Apesar de que, no meu caso, é a mais pura verdade. Não consigo controlar minhas emoções, meu coração, e muito menos a minha cota de fofura com Harry).

Porém, se você estiver interessado, posso _tentar._ Não garanto que consiga, vou logo avisando. Há coisas que são feitas para serem sentidas (completamente clichê isso. Harry realmente me afeta) e tentar explica-las pode sair terrivelmente mal sucedido e depreciativo.

Quando ele colocou os olhos ao alcance dos meus, evidentemente surpreso, bem, eu confesso que perdi por alguns momentos a linha de raciocínio. Somente fiquei o encarando, hipnotizada. Como alguém tão perfeito pode ser real? E não estou falando só de beleza (apesar de ele ser absolutamente lindo), mas também de ser como ele é. Corajoso, divertido, leal, simpático, humilde, altruísta... Acho que poderia ficar falando horas sobre o quanto ele é maravilhoso, sobre o quanto ele é especial, sobre o quanto ele é _ele._(Cuidado. A parte a seguir pode causar Diabetes. Não diga que não foi avisado).

Desse jeito, com os olhos dele nos meus, sentindo o perfume dele (e ele deve usar alguma coisa feita _especialmente_ para me afetar. Ou que me afeta porque é _dele. _Vai saber), juntos a ponto de eu escutar o meu coração (frenético) batendo junto com o dele - e sorrindo internamente ao notar que está no mesmo ritmo que o meu -, eu estou me sentindo tão feliz. Tão... _completa. _É difícil explicar. É como se ele de algum modo já fizesse parte de mim. É isso. É como.. se ele fosse uma parte minha. Uma parte que eu encontrei, e que eu sei que preciso. Uma parte que me faz completa. Plena. Que me faz sentir que preciso dele, e não de oxigênio, para viver. Que me torna mais eu, por também ser ele. Faz sentido? Eu sei que não. Mas também não disse que faria. É só.. o que eu senti. E só eu sei o quanto isso foi mal explicado. Foi absolutamente pequeno, somente uma mínima parte. A que eu pude tentar colocar em palavras. O resto... bem, acho que nem se eu fosse Dumbledore conseguiria.

Mas agora, chega de disso. Ou a glicose geral atingirá níveis críticos.

E como alegria de pobre dura pouco (adoro esses ditados trouxas do papai) é óbvio que teria que chegar alguém. Eu e Harry estávamos tão entretidos um com o outro que só quando ouvimos um leve pigarro, é que nos damos conta de que ainda estávamos abraçados (ou melhor, de que eu ainda estava pendurada em Harry), e que existia um mundo lá fora.

- Érr.. Desculpa interromper – uma Hermione muito vermelha fala envergonhada para nós. Minha vontade era de mandar ela sair rapidinho dali e beijar o Harry, mas me contento em suspirar e ir para o chão. _"Tudo dará certo na hora certa"_, é do que tento me convencer enquanto luto para aplacar a minha frustração.

Harry, além de envergonhado, também não parece muito feliz com a interrupção.

- É que eu vim aqui chamar para chamar vocês para o café. Você estavam demorando e eu pensei que, bem... ér. É só que Gina, você tem um jogo daqui a pouco, e ainda não tomou café. -comenta, obviamente incomodada, mas sem poder deixar de ser responsável, e acrescenta- E Harry, você também não tomou café ainda, e tem a detenção...

Harry concorda, apesar de obviamente não gostar do lembrete de sua detenção nas Masmorras e _com _Snape. Eu suspiro e me abaixo para pegar a vassoura de Harry, que havia ido para o chão quando eu saltei nele. Me viro para ele.

- Tem certeza de que ainda a quer confiar a mim? Não estou nem a quinze minutos com ela e já derrubei, hein. - Harry ri de mim.

- Tenho certeza sim. Gina, _eu_ já derrubei ela milhares de vezes. Já caí com ela, até. Duvido muito que você consiga me superar- antes que eu pudesse retrucar, ele me interrompe- e não, eu _não _quero que você tente. - Não posso negar a minha surpresa ao vê-lo acertar assim o que eu ia comentar. Eu sou tão previsível assim? Isso que dá querer fazer piada de tudo. Se bem que é o meu jeito... E Harry parece conhece-lo bem. Rio.

- Ok, eu não irei tentar, então. Vamos tomar café? - incluo Hermione no convite, porque está óbvio que ela está se sentindo deslocada aqui, além de ainda claramente envergonhada pela interrupção.

- Você podem esperar só um minuto, por favor? Eu vou pegar a minha capa. - Pergunta Harry. Assim que ele se retira, Hermione se vira para mim.

- Ah, me desculpe Gina! Eu não tinha ideia... Achei que você talvez ainda nem tivesse levantado e vim ver, e aí... Ah! Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa, não é? - Hermione parece realmente frustrada. Eu sorrio levemente para confortá-la. De qualquer modo, não é como se ela tivesse matado alguém.

- É... talvez você tenha chegado em um momento um pouquinho inoportuno. Mas não se preocupe Mione, talvez ainda não fosse a hora.

- Não está brava comigo, não é? - pergunta.

- É claro que não, Hermione! Da onde você tirou isso? - como ela pode pensar isso? Eu posso até ter ficado um pouco irritada, mas jamais poderei esquecer que sempre foi ela que me ouviu, entendeu, compreendeu e me fez rir quando eu estava péssima - Não se esqueça que foi você que mais me ajudou com isso! Em qualquer tempo, lembra? Você sempre esteve lá pra me apoiar, e não é como se isso fosse mudar alguma coisa. - ela olha para mim parecendo estranhamente comovida, e eu acrescento- Além do mais, eu tenho a impressão de que haverá outras oportunidades. - Sorrio.

Hermione sorri de volta, e quando abre a boca para falar algo, a chegada de Harry a interrompe. Ela rapidamente a fecha de novo. Harry a olha intrigado.

- Vamos? - pergunta.

- Vamos. - respondo sorrindo, antes de praticamente arrastar os dois correndo para o Salão. Parece que todos esses acontecimentos logo cedo abriram completamente o meu apetite.

**xxxXxxx**

Após um café da manhã normal para uma final de campeonato (berros, vaias, muito vermelho e azul, apostas, analises, incentivos, palpites, e eu mandando todo mundo calar a boca e me deixar comer em paz - _eles pensam que são o que?Eu queria conversar com Harry, e não ouvi-los me xingando ou dando conselhos_), com o time esperando na mesa – todos já muito ansiosos- a hora de ir para o campo, eu, após falar brevemente com algumas amigas ( "boa sorte!", "você vai se sair bem" , "e afinal, o que é que está acontecendo entre você e -gesto com a cabeça para Harry - ?") estava observando Hermione incentivar Rony, e ao que parece com muito sucesso, porque ele parece_ bem _animado para seu histórico de emoções pré-jogo (e cá entre nós, isso se deve muito mais ao fato de ser Hermione do que qualquer coisa que ela possa estar dizendo), quando a minha atenção é imediatamente atraída pela movimentação de Harry.

- Você já vai? - pergunto, aborrecida. Por mais que eu saiba que ele tem que ir para a detenção, não consigo deixar de sentir o coração apertado. _Como eu gostaria que ele estivesse lá !_

- É. Fazer o quê. Tenho que ir. Se me atrasar, Snape me mata com as próprias mãos; se bem que talvez ele só esteja esperando uma desculpa - ele tenta brincar, mas seu estado de ânimo não ajuda. Me levanto também.

- Vamos, eu vou com você – simplesmente não posso deixar Harry deprimido assim. Vai que ele se atire de uma janela quando sair daqui? Hey, isso foi uma brincadeira! Mas eu realmente não gosto de vê-lo assim.

Ele sorri levemente para mim – Obrigado pela oferta, mas não quero que você se atrase – aponta para o time que já está se levantando e se encaminhando para a saída sobre aplausos e vaias gerais. Apressada (e como sempre, agindo sem pensar. Eu realmente tenho que começar a me controlar, porque logo passarei por vergonhas inimagináveis ou então estarei declarando meu amor a Harry com muito choro, drama e fofura por aí, como _certas_ garotas. Argh), eu simplesmente pulo nele. E parece que ele já está se acostumando com os meus ataques, porque somente me segura e ri levemente. Só depois que já fiz isso, me dou conta de que ainda estamos em pleno Salão Principal lotado. Mas ah! Eles que se danem, já estou sendo escandalosa mesmo.

- Boa sorte lá, com o Snape. - murmuro sem me desgrudar dele.

- Obrigada, mas não acho que a sorte poderá me ajudar. Boa sorte lá também, apesar de você não precisar. - Eu rio. O solto lentamente, sem querer realmente fazê-lo.

- Obrigada. Eu vou ganhar Harry. Para você. - novamente, lá vou eu, falando sem nem pensar antes. Pelo jeito que ele me olha, por um momento penso que irá me beijar. Mas ele simplesmente sorri de um jeito ofuscante.

- Não precisa ganhar para mim. Ganhe para você mesmo, Gina. Eu vou ficar feliz com qualquer resultado – o olho descrente - embora não negue que prefiro a vitória. - Completa, e caímos na risada.

Enquanto saímos do salão, simplesmente finjo não ouvir os cochichos. Eles que pensem o que quiserem. Agora eu preciso é me concentrar nesse jogo. Afinal, mesmo que Harry possa me perdoar se eu perder para Cho, _eu_ não me perdoaria.

**xxxXxxx**

Após me despedir de Harry (a contragosto, que novidade!), me pus a caminho do campo. Muito nervosa. Mas ainda assim confiante. Quero dizer, eu sei que nós precisamos ganhar por um _certo número _de ponto a mais, e que é um _razoável_ numero de pontos, mas acredito na equipe.

Tenho que acreditar.

**xxxXxxx**

_Continua. _

**Nota da autora: **Calma, calma! Por favor, antes que queiram me matar, leiam o que eu tenho a dizer. /autora clama piedade.

Olá! Desculpem a demora, e por favor, _me desculpem mais ainda por parar o capitulo em uma parte como essa. _Eu sei que é muita sacanagem minha, mas eu tenho motivos.

**1°:** Bem gente, eu estava (e estou) simplesmente atolada em provas /sacomé fim de ano. Eu não tive tempo de quase nada nas ultimas semanas (inclusive, escrevi a maior parte desse capitulo enquanto deveria estar estudando para a minha prova de geografia). Trabalhos, provas, seminários, tava todo mundo naquela minha escola.

**2°:** Bem, eu sei, eu sei, falei que o próximo cap. Seria o beijo, e é muita sacanagem não ser ele, mas é que eu ainda tenho varias provas essa semana, e então resolvi postar a primeira parte de uma vez (isso mesmo que você leu. Esse capitulo na verdade faz parte do grande cap., que desde o inicio já seria duas partes – que eu pretendia postar juntas-, mas como está tudo muito corrido, e eu quero revisar direitinho e arrumar legal a segunda parte (em andamento), aí está a 1°.

_Por favor, então, me desculpem mesmo, mas o fim de ano acaba comigo, e até a segunda parte ficar pronta direitinho, eu achei que também seria uma sacanagem deixar vocês esperando tendo a primeira parte do capitulo pronta aqui. _

Então, meu muito obrigada a quem leu, e mais aainda a quem comentou: **Sarah Weasley Black Potter**, **YukiYuri**, **Naty Weasley Potter**,** Gaby G. W. Potter**, **Cassia C**, **Igorsambora **e **DaniGlow**, muito, muito obrigada! Eu não vou responder a cada um separadamente, mas saibam que eu li e amei cada uma das reviews. Muito obrigada, você me incentivaram muito!

Então, você aí. É, você mesmo. Que tal deixar uma review? Sério, eu agradeceria muito se você me desse a sua opinião sobre o capitulo e a fic. Se você quiser, é claro. Quem sou eu para obrigar alguém a fazer alguma coisa. Mas que tal pensar na minha sugestão com carinho? ;) É como eu digo: Review é como chocolate. A gente não morre sem, mas com certeza ela faz o nosso dia mais feliz (eu, por exemplo, amo demais, demais. Reviews e chocolate também, claro).

Acho que é isso por enquanto. Beijos e até logo !

Stephanie (Tefa).


	10. As minhas desculpas e outros avisos

Bem, bem...

É. A vergonha é tanta que nem tem o que falar.

MAIS DE TRÊS MESES! Quase quatro (ou quatro).

Que vergonha Stephanie, que vergonha...

E, bem. Aí vão as minhas -Justificativas? Desculpas? Enrolação? Você decide.

É... não tem desculpas. Eu admito e sei disso. Podem me bater.

Maaas ainda assim eu vou tentar contar pelo que passei nestes meses (assim até parece aquelas coisas de programa de ajuda). E não, não há motivo para eu ter colocado número na "introdução", mas tudo bem.

**AS FÉRIAS**: Férias. Período do ano sem aulas. Vagabundagem. Dormir até meio dia. Vegetar sobre o sentido da vida da meia que você usou na semana passada. Período de atoasagem (?) justificado pelo calendário oficial.

As férias... bem. São as férias. Meu cérebro entra em modo descanso durante os meses os quais ela ocupa. A minha determinação e compromisso então? Há. Voam longe. Muito. Longe. Mesmo.

**A SACANAGEM**:Se estar em férias já faz isso comigo... imagine entrar em férias, com o capítulo (ou bíblia, como você irá ver) iniciado, pronto para ser completo nesse período inerte, e de repente, PÁ! O capítulo (com tudo o que você passou muito tempo pensando e escrevendo e pensando de novo), é apagado! Ou melhor, vira um monte de (fiquei com muita raiva desse sinal após isso) ############. SETE FOLHAS, TODA A MINHA DETERMINAÇÃO, TUDO, TUDO VIRADO EM ###############################.

**A REVOLTA**: Me revoltei, confesso. Chorei, xinguei, esperneei. E nada. O capítulo não voltou, tudo continuou como jogo da velha, e a minha determinação, que já era lenta, que já era na força de vontade, evaporou. Pois é. Muito injusto com vocês, eu sei. Vocês não tem culpa de o meu computador fdp ter feito o que fez. Eu fui feia e má, eu sei, eu admito. Mas eu me revoltei. E por um longo período, o capítulo (###.#####.##.#######.######) foi abandonado.

**A VOLTA**: Mas eu, como brasileira que sou, voltei. Lentamente, certo. Mas voltei. Primeiro refiz a parte perdida (o mais complicado, na minha opinião), e então, fui refazendo tudo. E o capítulo (que por sinal ainda não está completo, mas eu falo sobre isso mais tarde), está em 26 folhas. Isso mesmo que você leu. Apaguei, escrevi, tirei e coloquei mais do que em qualquer outro capítulo, por sinal. Houve vezes em que eu ia escrever, mas acabava só retirando, acrescentando ou mudando o que já estava pronto.

Claro, houve muitos momentos de desânimo durante a escrita. Momentos de "foda-se, eu sou uma merda!, "eu não tenho criatividade!", alternados com súbitas inspirações que me faziam sentir praticamente uma autora da vida. Mas é assim, fazer o quê. Pelo menos comigo. Alias, eu realmente, realmente admiro pessoas que dizem "ah, eu escrevi porque tinha", "ah, eu sentei na frente do pc e em duas horas já tinha escrito 8 capítulos". Ah, seus abençoados. Quem me dera poder fazer isso. Eu sou movida por sentimentos (como uma boa pisciana), e então, fudeu uma coisa, fudeu tudo. Cabo inspiração, cabo motivação, mudo vontades...

Então... acho que é mais ou menos por isso. NÃO, NÃO ESPERA SÓ MAIS UM MOMENTO.

Bem, como vocês sabem (na verdade, eu acho que não sabem...) eu estou no 3° ano do E.m. O ano da formatura, da "uhul, eu sou do terceirãooo", das camisetas, dos micos e brincadeiras... Mas também o ano do fim, do Enem, dos vestibulares, do "tá na hora, tá na hora... tanãñãnã... tá na hora de estudar!", do "não aproveitou antes? Se fudeu nerdona".

Eu estou literalmente entendo aquela frase de "as mina pira", esse ano. Na boa, eu estou pirando. Todo o ensino médio na boa, curtindo, só estudando para as provas, na maior paz e de repente.. PÃ! Cabo tudo! Estuda, estuda, tem vestibular, tem que passar no enem, tem que pensar no futuro, tem que TUDO.

Pqp. Eu não estava preparada para isso. Além de tudo, eu ainda estou fazendo cursinho. TODOS OS DIAS DA SEMANA (menos sábado e domingo, por que né) DAS 18:30 ÀS 22:30. Cansa muito. Ainda mais para alguém como eu, que estava acostumada a ficar na boa. Não estou reclamando, também. Eu sei que seu eu quiser a minha vaga, eu vou ter que estudar. É a realidade. O problema é o choque mesmo. Mas fazer o quê... me resta estudar.

Então, desculpem-me mesmo, eu vou ter que dar uma pausada. Não uma pausa do tipo "esse ano eu não escrevo mais porra nenhuma". Caaaalma. Nem tanto. A fic é um meio de me relaxar também. Um oásis de paz no meio de um bando de vestibulandos malucos. Estou falando de uma pausa do tipo "ei, na paz. Eu estou escrevendo, o problema é que eu tenho que estudar para ." Vai ser uma questão de tempo, mais precisamente dizendo.

**Mas, eu juro para vocês, que eu vou dar o meu melhor para terminar esse capítulo (o qual ainda falta a parte do beijo. Eu sei, sou uma fdp. Fazer um capitulo imenso e não ter o beijo. O problema é que não houve jeito de ele sair. Mesmo. Algo relacionado com recentes decepções minhas), tão logo quanto possível.**

**Massss, olha o lado bom! Eu ganhei o meu notebook! Ele vai chegar essa semana, o que quer dizer que logo eu vou estar livre do meu irmão (o pc fica no quarto dele), e dos terríveis horários dele. Uhuuul. Eu tenho certeza que o meu tempo e inspiração vai melhorar muito com isso.**

Então, chega de enrolação! Vá ler!

E, se puder, quiser, tiver vontade, deixe a sua opinião. Eu sei que não estou merecendo, mas se você for uma alma caridosa...

Ps: Leia por sua própria conta e risco. Eu não tenho beta, portanto. É. Muitos erros.

Ps 2: O capítulo está tão grande que, para melhor compreensão, ritmo, e ar para você, eu o dividi em várias partes.

Ps 3: I love you (alguém pegou a brincadeira? Ah, deixa pra lá).

BEJOS DA FAMIGERADA STEPHANIE.


	11. Pequenas lembranças e aconselhamentos

Quando meu pai, anos atrás, me perguntou o que eu gostaria de ser quando crescer, eu nem sequer exitei ao responder._ Mulher de Harry Potter e professora de Hogwarts._

Lembro que ele não me repreendeu, ou, de alguma forma, quis colocar meus pés no chão, principalmente em relação ao meu primeiro sonho – o segundo, logo eu me daria conta, definitivamente não era para mim. Ele simplesmente sorriu, e me disse que eram ótimos planos - e isso é uma das coisas que eu amo nele. Ele nunca criticou ou menosprezou qualquer sonho meu, -nosso, na verdade. Enquanto mamãe é realista, papai sempre foi mais, de certa forma, sonhador. Ele não repreendeu Fred e Jorge ao, lá pelos 12, expressarem o desejo de abrir uma loja de logros. Apenas disse que desde que eles mantivessem os produtos bem longe dele, tudo bem.

E até hoje não vi papai sofrer um único efeito causado por um pó na comida, uma bala, ou alguma outra coisa aparentemente banal. O que sem dúvidas é um grande feito, já que os gêmeos usam em praticamente qualquer coisa viva as suas brincadeiras.

Todos dizem que a menina é geralmente a princesinha do papai. Eu não posso discordar. Sempre fui- e acho que sempre serei- a pequena princesa Gin dele. Mas também não posso concordar completamente. Papai sempre tratou igualmente todos os filhos (por mais difícil que isso possa parecer). Eu tinha um lugar especial, é claro, mas não só com papai. Caçula e única menina, mesmo meus irmãos sempre foram mais cuidadosos e delicados comigo. Mas, se por um lado, eu era a princesa, os meus irmãos eram os príncipes do meu pai. Isso sempre esteve claro. Fosse nos carinhos, nos cuidados, fosse nas repreensões e avisos, era – é - visível o amor deles com os filhos. Mostrado de uma forma um pouco diferente, claro, afinal, a menina sou eu. (_Dãh, Gina)._

E o modo como ele sempre nos incentivou, nos apoiou, é uma prova disso. Papai nos fazia acreditar que podíamos voar. E Molly Weasley sempre entrou em ação para ajudar a refreá-lo nessas horas. E eu não estou colocando isso de uma forma ruim. Mamãe sempre nos manteve com os pés no chão, evitando que voássemos completamente. Os pés no chão, e a cabeça no ar. Uma boa mistura. Sonhadores, e ao mesmo tempo conscientes. "Se você voar demais, pode acabar se perdendo nas nuvens" – é o que mamãe diz. "Quem simplesmente vive, convive com o mundo. Quem sonha, sabe que pode fazer um mundo só seu"- é o que papai diz. Completos opostos, mas que formam uma mistura perfeita. É assim que vejo meus pais. Opostos, mas que se completam de uma maneira surpreendente. Um completando, um_ complementando _o outro. Imaginá-los um sem o outro parece simplesmente... errado. Completamente errado.

Assim como me imaginar gostando de outra pessoa como gosto de Harry.

De qualquer forma, papai, naquele dia, pareceu ter me dito "Sim Gina, você pode ficar com Harry". Ele me fez acreditar que poderia ser _verdade_. Ele me fez acreditar que era possível. Porém, com 9 ou 10 anos, eu parei para me questionar. E se eu não quisesse ficar com Harry? E se ele não fosse como eu esperava?. Afinal, eu pensei, em dúvida, ele pode ser um menino cheio e chato.

E ah, como eu estava enganada. Harry era muito mais do que eu esperava. Harry _é _muito mais do que eu poderia sequer imaginar naquela época. E, uma coisa engraçada (ou seria uma mais uma pegadinha do destino?) foi o fato de que, mesmo sem saber quem era aquele menino de cabelos muito pretos, vestes enormes, óculos redondos e olhos verde vivo, mesmo sem _remotamente_ imaginar quem ele era, ele mexeu comigo.

Não de uma forma que eu dissesse "Nossa, tô completamente apaixonada por ele". Não, eu era uma criança. E, como criança, eu senti algo diferente ao olhar para ele. Eu soube que... bem, eu não sei direito o que eu soube na época, mas eu tinha certeza de que aquele menino era a causa. Não soube imediatamente o que aquilo queria dizer -e nem poderia-, mas mesmo assim, aquele menino

de cabelos pretos e olhos verde vivo, me fez sentir, aos 10 anos de idade, de uma forma que até hoje nem eu sei se posso descrever direito. De uma forma que até hoje me sinto.

Ele parecia completamente perdido. Ele parecia ser uma criança triste. E eu, com toda a minha experiência de vida – note que isso foi uma ironia, por favor- senti vontade de protegê-lo. Mesmo sem conhecer aquele menino -que poderia ser qualquer um- eu senti uma imensa vontade de protegê-lo. Eu sentia vontade de ir até ele e abraça-lo, e, aos _dez_ anos, a minha vontade era tirar aquela tristeza escondida nos olhos dele. E ao mesmo tempo que desejava, de alguma forma, fazer aquele menino feliz, eu queria que ele olhasse para mim. Eu queria falar com ele. Eu queria que ele sorrisse para mim, assim como sorriu para a minha mãe. Eu sentia como se _precisasse _disso. E isso- foi o que pensei na época- não faz o menor sentido.

E se você me perguntasse se hoje em dia faz, eu sinceramente não saberia responder.

Para mim, de certa forma, sempre foi natural. E coisas naturais não precisam de explicações lógicas e precisas.

Elas simplesmente são assim.

**xxxXxxx**

Sou despertada bruscamente das minhas divagações com a entrada de Rony no vestiário. Ele está parecendo estar meio verde. Ao que parece, ele precisa do constante apoio de Hermione para se sentir bem. Será que eu devo chamá-la aqui? Me pergunto em dúvida. Porque hoje eu preciso de Rony bem. Definitivamente, eu preciso de Rony muito bem.

Porque uma crise de autoestima do meu irmão _não_ é algo que eu precise na final do campeonato. Ainda mais quando precisamos vencer por uma margem de 300 pontos. Ou seja, eu só posso apanhar o pomo quando estivermos ganhando por 150 pontos de vantagem sobre Corvinal. Uma tarefa já não tão simples, e que se tornará muitíssimo mais complicada se o meu irmãozinho estiver dando um ataque.

Merlim me disse "Desce e pena". Só pode ser.

Suspiro. Rony se sentou amuado em um canto e nem me deu oi. Ele parece estar realmente mal. Meu lado irmã, imediatamente alerta, está me mandando ir consolá-lo e botá-lo para cima.

Meu lado jogadora do time concorda plenamente.

**xxxXxxx **

- Hey.

- Hey- ele responde sem me olhar. E _realmente,_ele está meio verde.

- Rony, o que houve? - Pergunta idiota, eu sei. Está claro o que houve. Mas eu quero fazê-lo falar, ou simplesmente olhar para mim. O que não acontece. Suspiro. Eu amo meu irmão, mas ele definitivamente me cansa.

-Ah Ron, por favor, não me diga que você está tendo outra daquelas suas crises de confiança – falo cansada. Que se dane quem disse temos que ir com calma. Se eu for assim com Rony, acabaremos depois da final do ano seguinte.

Ele não me responde. _Como se precisasse._

-Rony, por favor, vamos lá. Temos uma final agora, precisamos de você. Você é muito importante.- e parece que isso não foi uma coisa boa de se falar, por que ele pareceu ter ficado ainda mais verde.

-É isso mesmo Gina- ele me olha- todo mundo me diz isso. E eu nem sei se eu sou bom o bastante para ser tão importante. Tem dias que eu estou pior que um saco de bosta de dragão! E agora é a final.

Suspiro _novamente_. Rony é um ótimo jogador, mas tem a autoestima de um Elfo doméstico. Basta que uma pessoa diga que ele é péssimo, que ele ignora solenemente as trinta que o elogiaram. Isso, junto com uma insegurança imensa, faz com que seja muito fácil manipulá-lo. A música do Rei é um bom exemplo. Como resultado, ele tem uma atuação geralmente muito abaixo do seu potencial e constantes crises de _"eu sou pior que um saco de bosta de dragão"_.

Mas isso não importa agora. Porque ele sem dúvidas já deveria saber que o Quadribol nem sempre é um piquenique. Na verdade, acho que ele está mais para aquelas lutas que só terminam com a morte. Ou, no caso, com a captura do pomo.

- Rony, por favor, me escuta- começo- Me escuta, por um minuto, e eu prometo que depois você poderá voltar a sua lamentaçãozinha idiota, e eu não vou estar nem aí – ele me olha, e eu respiro fundo antes de falar - Olha, eu te entendo. Entendo porque você está nervoso, entendo porque você está com medo. Eu também estou. -ele me olha incrédulo. Eu decido não esclarecer que só porque eu não estou dando um _piti_ não quer dizer que eu não esteja nervosa- É claro que eu estou. Eu tenho medo de decepcionar. Tenho muito medo de decepcionar. A Grifinória, o time, você, o Harry. Todos nós nos sentimos assim. Como dizem, é mais fácil julgar. E todos nos julgam, todos acham que sabem. E nós sabemos que é assim. Sabemos que a responsabilidade sempre será nossa. Sempre. Sabemos que sempre seremos os culpados, os responsáveis. E que, se um dia perdermos porque estávamos com cinco jogadores a menos, porque o outro time era melhor, porque precisássemos ganhar por, sei lá, novecentos e noventa e nove pontos de vantagem, a responsabilidade será nossa. Nós sabemos disso, Rony. Nós aceitamos isso. Sabemos que _é_ assim. Você consegue imaginar se não jogássemos todas as vezes que estamos sendo pressionados, desacreditados? Mas nós jogamos. Nós sempre jogamos. E a gente pode estar mais nervoso do que o Snape ameaçado com um Shampoo – ele ri levemente- mas sempre entramos em campo. Sempre procuramos dar o nosso melhor.

Paro, enquanto tento encontrar as palavras certas.

-E não pense que eu estou tentando fazer um daqueles discursinhos – paro e me dou conta de que eu _estou_ fazendo um discursinho. - Hmm, quero dizer, é, _pode até ser_ um discursinho, mas não sobre como você é importante e de como temos uma memória a preservar – esclareço- Que se foda isso. Nós somos nós, e como mamãe diria:_"Águas passadas não movem moinho"._ Nós somos pessoas normais, com dúvidas e apreensões normais. Ninguém aqui é um super-herói ou algo do tipo - paro e então acrescento- O Harry não vai jogar hoje – sorrimos da brincadeira, embora concordando silenciosamente que, se alguém merece o título de herói, é Harry- E nós não queremos milagres. Não queremos coisas impossíveis. Queremos o que podemos dar. Queremos o _nosso_ melhor.

Rony me olha fixamente, e está claro que ele ainda não pegou bem o conceito da coisa. Mas eu não desisto fácil. Não mesmo (e Harry está aí para comprovar isso. Se bem que ele começou a gostar de mim justo quando eu estava fazendo de tudo possível para esquecê-lo. Vá entender – _Não que eu esteja reclamando_).

- Vamos lá Rony. Eu quero que você me diga se, por acaso, sabe _do que_ vai me adiantar ficar aqui, deprimida? _Do que_ vai me adiantar meter na cabeça que eu sou péssima e vou perder? - ele só me olha, e não fala nada- Não vai me adiantar em nada_._ _Nada_ – enfatizo - _Nadinha_ de nada - bem,

para não deixar nenhuma dúvida - _Absolutamente_ nada- para me certificar. E causar impacto.

Rony me olha atentamente.

-Então, se você está com medo de decepcionar as pessoas, se você está com medo de perder, me faça um favor. Levante essa sua bunda mole daí, entre naquele campo e faça_ o seu melhor_. Se você está com medo da reação das pessoas se você perder, simplesmente jogue, jogue, jogue. Jogue como você nunca jogou. Jogue como você joga em casa, comigo e Harry. Jogue como você_ sabe_ que pode jogar. E pelo _amor de Merlim_, lembre-se que, antes de tudo, você quis entrar nesse time porque _gosta _de jogar. Porque sempre _prazer_ em jogar. De que você quis entrar para _mostrar _as pessoas que você sabe jogar, para mostrar que sabe jogar _bem, _o que, me desculpe, você não tem feito tão bem como pode. Por favor, Rony, você já fez o mais difícil! Você já entrou no time. Você já mostrou que é ótimo no que faz_. Do que_ mais você precisa?

Paro para retomar o ar. Acho que na minha ânsia de enfiar algumas coisas na cabeça do meu irmão, acabei esquecendo de respirar. Mas não se preocupe, eu tenho um fôlego muito bom. Puxei isso da mamãe. Posso ficar mais de dez minutos gritando numa boa. Não que eu esteja, quer dizer, gritando. Estou falando intensamente.

-Por favor Ron, se lembre de alguma dessas coisas. Você não está aqui á toa. Você pode. E por mais que relute em aceitar, você _sabe _disso. Simplesmente não se acha bom o bastante, não _confia em si_ o bastante para fazê-lo. Mas hoje, quando você entrar em campo, lembre-se que, se você não quer decepcionar, tem de se esforçar. Tem de dar o seu melhor. Tem de fazer o que sabe. _E isso definitivamente não incluiu ficar se auto depreciando aí pelos cantos_. -enfatizo (Rony precisa de tratamento de choque), e ele fica só me olhando. Ainda não esboçou nenhuma reação. Rezo para que ele esteja tentando assimilar, e eu não esteja falando tudo à toa – Porque se você fizer isso, Rony, se você der o seu melhor, se você realmente se esforçar, se fizer o _seu _máximo, não irá ter decepcionado ninguém. - Noto imediatamente o quanto isso deve ter soado clichê, e me repreendo mentalmente.

Paro de falar e me levanto. O barulho lá fora está ensurdecedor. Aperto a Firebolt na mão e desejo veementemente que ela me faça jogar como Harry. Não que eu não seja boa, porque eu sei que sou. Eu sou uma ótima jogadora (e modesta, devo acrescentar) mas sou melhor jogando como artilheira. E Harry, bem, Harry parece nem precisar de uma vassoura. Até hoje fico embasbacada com aqueles mergulhos e fintas espetaculares que ele faz. Sem dúvidas, ele é o melhor apanhador da escola. Ele é um dos melhores jogadores que eu já vi na _vida _(E o mais engraçado é que ele parece não ter a mínima consciência disso). Eu simplesmente amo o ver voar. É como ver um pássaro voar, tão natural quanto o dia e a noite. O modo como ele parece se livrar de todos os problemas, e ser livre lá em cima, como se fosse o ar, e não uma pessoa voando a mais de trinta metros de altura em um pedaço encantado de madeira. Ele é natural. E faz coisas incríveis como se fossem a coisa mais normal do mundo (bem, a não ser que você considere normal um menino de onze anos que nunca sequer chegou _perto_ de uma vassoura montar em uma -da escola, devo enfatizar. Elas são _péssimas_- e conseguir pegar um lembrol, depois de um mergulho de mais de quinze metros, a poucos centímetros do chão e sequer se _arranhar_). Muitas pessoas poderiam dizer que ele deve se achar por jogar tão bem, que deve ser arrogante, mas elas não entendem que voar é tão natural para ele quanto respirar. E você não se acha melhor do que os outros por respirar. É uma coisa natural, que vem sem esforço. Espontaneamente, _instintivamente_. Você respira. Respira. Respira. Assim é o voar para Harry. Porque ele seria arrogante por simplesmente _respirar_? É natural. É _certo_.

E eu poderia ficar mais dez horas falando dele, mas não quero que você me julgue ainda mais maluca. E quer dizer, eu digo isso porque eu já aceitei há muito tempo que não sou normal. Afinal, quantas garotas normais que você conhece se sentem como eu me senti aos _dez _anos de idade? E, ao contrário da grande maioria das vezes, ir vendo esse sentimento se intensificando, ano após ano, por mais que nunca tenha parecido ser correspondido? Quantas garotas normais que você conhece julgam ter encontrado o, _argh_ -não gostaria de usar esse termo. É tão... Cho. E clichê- _amor da sua vida_, tão cedo? E não falo de uma paixão intensa, do tipo "aimeudeus, eu te amo. Vamos casar?". Não. É de um sentimento intenso, sim, muito intenso, mas de uma intensidade mais... _calma. _Como amor de mãe (eu estou _mesmo_ fazendo essa comparação? Nossa, eu sou mais estranha do que pensava). Você por acaso fica dizendo enlouquecido dizendo a sua mãe que a ama a cada momento do dia, a sufocando? Você fica desesperadamente tentando provar o seu amor a ela? Não. Você sabe que a ama, e não precisa ficar falando isso toda hora para ter certeza. Você sabe. Você sabe que ela é uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, e não precisa estar constantemente tentando provar isso. Você sabe que faria muitas coisas por ela, e que não precisa ficar afirmando isso. Você faria, e ponto.

É assim que eu me sinto em relação a Harry. E como eu já havia dito, isso sempre foi natural. O que eu sinto por Harry é simplesmente o que eu sinto por ele, e é absolutamente certo para mim. Acho que meio como respirar (essa analogia já está ficando tão batida...).

Eu não acho que você se pergunte porque respira.

Mas agora, por favor, chega disso. Não quero que ninguém aqui morra por excesso de açúcar na corrente sanguínea. Ou por excesso de clichês melosos.

E sinceramente? Considero a segunda opção pior.

_Então, me perdoe se meus pensamentos inconscientemente soam clichê. Por favor. Às vezes fica impossível controlar a mente de uma garota completamente apaixonada. _

_E isso também foi clichê._

_N/a: _Eaí? (eu super ansiosa aqui). Por favor, se você quiser, puder, tiver vontade, por favor, dê a sua opinião. Fale tudo o que gostou, o que não gostou, o que achou. Eu sei que não mereço, mas se você puder fazer isso...

bj.


	12. Expectativas e detalhes

**xxxXxxx **

Como eu novamente me perdi em divagações (e ando notando que tenho um dom para isso), não vi Rony se levantar. Neste exato momento, porém, ele está colocando suas luvas, e -sorrio internamente- não está mais verde. Pelo contrário, ele parece estar.. determinado. Ou melhor, determinantemente resignado. Parece que ele finalmente entendeu que _ele _terá de mostrar que é bom, e não o espírito de algum jogador falecido do Chudley Cannons (porque só um goleiro morto para ter jogado bem pelo Chudley. Aqueles pobres coitados realmente não tem sorte. Até hoje eu tenho repentinas crises de riso ao lembrar do atual lema deles,_"Vamos só cruzar os dedos e esperar pelo melhor". Pobre Ron_, não é a toa que ele seja tão inseguro em relação ao esporte).**¹**

-Obrigada – eu quase pulo. Não que Rony seja um ingrato, mas realmente não o imaginei me agradecendo. Na verdade, eu meio que achava mais provável receber uma azaração.

Não que eu esteja reclamando.

Assinto para ele. Era isso ou, "ah, de nada! Quando precisar".

-Você seria uma ótima capitã, sabia? - Novamente, sou pega de surpresa. Irei ter de acrescentar um ano a idade mental do meu irmão se ele continuar assim. Talvez ele chegue a 10 agora.

-É claro que sim.

Ele sorri – Modéstia nunca foi seu ponto forte, não é?

-Não. Sabe como é, eu faço mais o estilo realista. - comento descuidadamente, e rimos.

-Eu sei. Você sempre teve um ego do tamanho de um campo de Quadribol. - comenta.

-Pelo menos eu tenho um.

-Idiota.

-Pateta.

-Exibida.

-Transtornado bipolar.

-Maluca egocêntrica.

Logo estamos gargalhando, e eu fico surpresa ao notar o quanto é bom estar conversando e brincando assim com Rony. Preciso conviver mais com ele – noto surpresa. _Se bem que, se tudo der certo, talvez logo eu venha a passar mais tempo com o Trio._ Não posso evitar sorrir. E ignorar o meu coração, que está querendo dançar uma conga assustadoramente agitada.

-Mas sério, Gina,- ele chama a minha atenção- obrigado.

Sorrio para ele.

-É que, bem, por mais que você seja um idiota, um tapado, um ser de inteligência duvidosa... -quase rio ao ver a expressão dele- você é meu irmão. E sabe Rony, eu te conheço. E eu sabia que essa sua cabeça oca parecia ainda não ter compreendido alguns conceitos relacionados a isso – faço um gesto abrangendo o nós, o vestiário, o barulho da torcida lá fora- e que precisava urgentemente entender. Mas agora acho que posso considerar meu trabalho cumprido. - termino triunfante, dando de ombros, o que faz Rony rir.

-Muito _confiante_, não acha? -pergunta debochado.

Não me dou ao trabalho de responder. Simplesmente reviro os olhos. Não há tempo que mude o fato de que Rony é _Rony_.

E por mais que eu implique com isso, não acho que queira realmente que ele mude.

**xxxXxxx**

Já estamos no campo. A partida começará dentro de minutos. E eu estou tentando não pensar muito nisso. Até porque, na verdade, é muito mais a expectativa do que o jogo em si que me deixa nervosa. E não sou a única.

O resto do time também está visivelmente angustiado. Demelza está olhando fixamente para o chão, e murmurando algo que soa como "passa por baixo, gira, passa... Não, não!". Dino está tentando manter a pose de "estou nem aí". Sem o menor êxito, que eu deixe claro. O resto do time está variando entre nervoso e destemido. E, hmm – observo rapidamente os jogadores, espalhados por uma pequena área do campo- os nervos parecem estar ganhando.

E Rony... Bem, por mais que ele não pareça mais estar a ponto de vomitar, está visivelmente nervoso. Não o culpo. Por mais confiante e equilibrada que seja uma pessoa, não adianta. A expectativa -ou os urros e vaias de praticamente três quartos da escola- tem o poder de acabar com os nervos e a calma de qualquer um.

Chamo o meu irmão. Uma súbita inspiração me ocorreu.

-E Rony – ele se inclina um pouco para poder me escutar melhor- não se esqueça de que você tem de ganhar pela Hermione.

Ele me encara completamente confuso. _Não_ que isso seja uma novidade.

-Claro que sim, Rony! Ou você quer vê-la triste, e pensando que McLaggen é um goleiro melhor? Porque sabe, ele convidou ela para sair de novo esses dias, e ela me disse que acha que ele é um goleiro muito bom...

Rony aparentemente não notou a falta de coerência do meu argumento (e é nessas horas que eu abençoo a cabeça quente Weasley), porque saiu pisando duro de perto de mim, com a cara de quem quer bater em alguma coisa- _ou em alguém. _Não me sinto nem um pouco culpada, na verdade. Fiz isso pelo bem da Grifinória. Mais tarde eu posso contar a ele que posso ter aumentado e inventado algumascoisinhas... Mas por enquanto.. Bem, eu não tenho culpa se ele me interpretou mal e não me deixou acabar de falar, tenho?

Ao olhar novamente para ele, não consigo evitar o pressentimento de que meu irmãozinho jogará muito bem hoje.

**xxxXxxx**

Madame Hooch está nos passando as instruções finais. _"Eu quero um jogo limpo, ouviram?", "E qualquer problema, vocês, por favor, desçam das vassouras. Eu não quero ninguém aqui com a cabeça aberta porque passou mal_ _e continuou a mais de trinta metros de altura", "Sim, sim, eu sei que Potter faz isso a todo momento, mas não se deixem levar pelas loucuras daquele garoto. Eu simplesmente não sei como ele ainda não conseguiu se matar. Mas seja o que for, não o imitem. Podem ter certeza, não será nada saudável para vocês. Potter, pelo menos, parece saber os riscos que assume","E, ressaltando, EU QUERO UM JOGO LIMPO. Vocês estão aqui para honrar as suas casas, e não para disputar quem consegue colocar mais pessoas na enfermaria." ,"Lembrem-se de que vocês são bruxos, e não babuínos loucos armados de um pedaço de madeira encantado". _Com esse último e espirituoso comentário, ela nos manda assumir nossas posições para o início da partida.

Bem, e pode até não parecer, mas eu concordo com ela. Quadribol é um jogo, e não uma luta (embora muitas vezes pareça). Exceto, talvez (talvez? Que eufemismo), quando jogamos com algumas cobrinhas nojentas e traiçoeiras, que atendem pelo nome de jogadores sonserinos. Aí sim, posso dar razão aos apelos de Madame Hooch. Jogo limpo e Grifinória/Sonserina definitivamente não combinam. Luta livre nas alturas seria um nome um pouco mais adequado. Por mais que queiramos fazer um jogo limpo, eles não deixam. E aí tudo desanda. Todo jogo é _a mesma_ coisa, embora em alguns até estejamos mais moderados.

Mas não se deixe iludir, isso não costuma acontecer com muita frequência.

**xxxXxxx**

Nestes momentos que antecedem o início da partida – provavelmente os de maior expectativa-, estou observando Cho (e ela me encara friamente. Assim como eu a encaro. Meus dedos estão formigando com a vontade de pegar logo o pomo e acabar com essa pose de princesa dela. Humpft, só se for a princesa do drama, isso sim), quando, de repente, ouço um comentário aparentemente normal de Luna.

"- E a partida será iniciada! Acho que o fato de ser uma final está afetando muito as pessoas... Todos estão visivelmente nervosos..."

Normal até _aí_.

- "E, sabe, eu só fui notar agora que a Gina está com a Firebolt do Harry.. Talvez seja por isso que Cho esteja parecendo estar tão nervosa. Acho que desde que eles terminaram, Cho nunca jogou contra Harry. Mas agora ela vai jogar com a Gina... E eu acho que ele estará muito bem representado. Confesso que nunca imaginei ver Harry emprestando sua vassoura, e acho que foi um gesto muito bonito da parte dele. Gina realmente tem sorte. Porque, sabe, ..."– ela, felizmente, é impedida de continuar com sua natural e bruta demonstração de sinceridade e honestidade por uma irritada prof. McGonnagal, dizendo alguma coisa sobre ela estar ali para narrar o jogo, e _somente_ o jogo.

Mas era tarde. Um murmúrio generalizado já havia tomado o estádio. Afinal, a vida de Harry é como Copa Mundial de Quadribol: Todo mundo sabe, todo mundo opina, todo mundo se interessa, _todo mundo quer participar _(Não que eu seja a favor disso, deixo absolutamente claro).

Cho está me encarando ainda mais friamente agora. Parece que o Polo Norte baixou naquela menina! Sorrio debochadamente para ela, e isso parece a irritar ainda mais (e é tão bom fazer isso). Como diria o meu querido professor de poções: _Ho ho! _E será que ela acha _mesmo _que está me intimidando com esse olhar? Há. Aquilo ali é fichinha perto da minha mãe irritada, pode crer. E eu já vi _muito_ a minha mãe irritada. Cho está parecendo simplesmente... idiota.

Eu estava a ponto de fazer algum comentário espirituoso direcionado a ela (certamente engraçado, lhe garanto), quando sou interrompida por Madame Hooch.

-Então, vamos começar logo essa partida! -anuncia do nada. Eu quase pulo.

E então, lança o pomo no ar, enquanto anuncia o início um tanto quanto repentino (pelo menos para mim) da partida.

O estádio vibra, enquanto nos erguemos.

Ouço vagamente Luna anunciar o início da partida, com Cho (pelo menos a parte relacionada a xingar ela) já muito longe dos meus pensamentos.

O pomo é meu objetivo, e é nele que eu devo manter a minha concentração.

Depois que eu já o tiver seguro em mãos, eu posso aceitar alegremente ter uma _conversinha_ com ela.

**¹: **Não é a minha imaginação pirando não. Realmente, o lema do Chudley é aquele. kk. Está no Quadribol através dos séculos, se não me engano.

Então, quiser me dizer o que está achando, eu agradeço muito mesmo!

boa leitura. Bjos, tefa.


	13. O JOGO

**xxxXxxx**

Estamos com 25 minutos de jogo agora.

Nada do pomo ainda, o que por um lado é bom, já que -se eu quiser garantir a taça a Grifinória. E é o que eu quero- só posso pegá-lo quando estivermos ganhando por 150 pontos de vantagem.

O que ainda não aconteceu.

Portanto, minha função até agora tem sido basicamente impedir Cho de sequer ter a ideia do que seja ver um pomo voando por aqui. E eu estou adorando isso.

Afinal, ver as expressões dela cada vez que eu _acidentalmente_ trombo com ela, ou me coloco bem a sua frente, ou finjo que vejo o pomo para distraí-la, ou então simplesmente fico a incomodando, a vendo cuspir _"WEASLEY!"_ completamente possessa... simplesmente não tem preço.

E apanhadores à parte...

O time está dando um show.

Demelza, Dino e Cátia estão simplesmente ótimos! Demelza (_felizmente_) parece ter superado a sua tensão pré jogo e até agora não a vi errar um passe. Dino realmente está jogando muito bem. Cátia está dando um show à parte também.

Enfim, por mais que o time da Corvinal seja bom, não está conseguindo parar o trio de artilheiros grifinórios. _Graças a Merlim._

Claro, o time da Corvinal é ótimo também, eu não posso negar. Por mais que estejamos jogando muito, eles continuam em cima, pressionando os artilheiros e mantendo o ritmo, embora a superioridade grifinória esteja evidente no número de pontos marcados.

No momento, estamos ganhando por 110 a 40.

Espero que tudo continue assim.

**xxxXxxx**

45 minutos de jogo.

Após desviar de algum balaço que por acaso chegou perto de mim, observo rapidamente os batedores Corvinais. Ainda não decidi se eles são _muito _ruins, ou se simplesmente não estão nem aí para mim. Talvez, afinal, eles estejam tentando parar (ou derrubar, mais precisamente), os nossos artilheiros.

Graças a Deus, sem o menor sucesso (o que me leva a crer que eles não estão nem aí para mim _e_ são muito ruins).

O jogo continua no mesmo ritmo. Nós atacamos, eles pressionam, nos marcamos, eles persistem, e marcam (embora com bem menos frequência).

Todos estão jogando como o inferno ali. Um jogo de qualidade. Sem violência ou discussões, eles estão simplesmente jogando Quadribol. E _como_.

Rony, especialmente, está me deixando intensamente orgulhosa. Meu lado irmã conselheira e criadora de planos está simplesmente triunfante com a atuação do meu maninho. Ele não pega todas, é claro. Mas pega a maioria e está guardando aquelas balizas como se fossem a ceia de natal dele. E isso quer dizer muito, para o Rony.

Ainda mais quando a persistência e a atuação dele encoraja e incita o resto do time a pressionar e marcar mais pontos. Rony está jogando como se fosse o dono do campo, e mesmo quando Corvinal marca um ponto (o que normalmente o abalaria tanto que ele provavelmente não defenderia mais nada), ele simplesmente não se altera, a não ser, talvez, para jogar com ainda mais ânimo.

Tenho que lembrar de dar um grande e estalado beijo naquela cara nariguda dele quando o jogo terminar.

Lembretes à parte, agora estou com todos os meus sentidos ainda mais alertas. Logo poderemos chegar a 150 pontos de vantagem, e eu quero encontrar esse pomo antes de Corvinal sequer poder _pensar_ em fazer mais algum ponto.

Observo Demelza marcar mais um ponto, e ampliar o placar para 260 à 130.

130 pontos de vantagem.

Praticamente sinto a Firebolt vibrar sob mim. Deve ser apenas a minha imaginação acelerada e alerta, mas eu tenho a impressão de que ela quer tanto eu poder encontrar esse pomo logo.

Dino marca.

140 pontos.

Parece que finalmente está chegando a hora de entrar em ação para valer.

**xxxXxxx**

**Quinze minutos depois.**

O estádio urra, e todos os pontinhos vermelhos estão pulando e gritando tanto que a arquibancada parece querer vir abaixo.

O time se joga em mim. Demelza e Kátia já se entregaram ao choro. Enquanto Rony e o resto dos garotos parece estar segurando a emoção, eu não sei direito o que eu sinto. Essa loucura toda faz tudo parecer tão irreal. Todos gritam e me felicitam, me puxam, me abraçam e berram tanto nos meus ouvidos que eu não sei se um dia poderei recuperar completamente a minha audição.

Tudo pareceu acontecer tão rápido que eu ainda não sei se é de fato real.

"_150 pontos de vantagem. É agora (…)"_

"_Um brilho dourado! Ah meu Merlim, que seja esse pomo (...)"_

"_PORCARIA! Porque Corvinal tinha que marcar ? (...)"_

"_Ah meu Deus, eu te amo Demelza! (...)"_

"_O POMO!"_

" _Vamos, vamos ! "_

"_Por favor, que Chang não esteja vendo nem a minha poeira"._

"_Quase, quase.. AH, PORQUE É QUE TEM ESSA PORCARIA DE ARQUIBANCADA AQUI? (...)"_

"_Vamos, vamos, vamos...- UUUURGH, SAI DAQUI CHANG! (...)"_

"_Vamos, vamos, só mais um pouco...(...)"_

" _Isso, ali! Vamos, vamos... (...)" _

"_DEUS ME AJUDE E NÃO ME DEIXE BATER DE CARA NO CHÃO. MAS SE EU BATER, ME DEIXE TER PEGO ESSE POMO (...)"_

"_Só mais um pouquinho..."_

"_Isso, isso..."_

"_(...)"_

E então Rony me abraça, tentando em vão segurar o choro, e enquanto ele me aperta tão forte que meus braços doem, e grita coisas completamente incompreensíveis no meu ouvido, eu me dou conta de que _é_ real. De que essa confusão extasiante e tão absurdamente feliz não é nada mais do que a realidade.

_Eu não falhei com Harry._

_Nós somos campeões._

_Eu fiz a Chang comer poeira._

Tudo é tão absolutamente confuso, tão absurdamente feliz. E é _verdade_.

E então, eu inexplicavelmente começo a chorar também.

**xxxXxxx**

Alguns minutos depois, todos descemos embolados e enroscados e extasiados e completamente alucinados e absurdamente emocionados... -é, você entendeu- em um abraço de muitas pessoas, e mãos, e vassouras, rumo ao chão (e eu ainda não entendi como nós não damos de cara em alguém ou em alguma coisa).

A sensação de euforia parecia ter deixados todos bêbados. Bêbados de alegria, era o que me vinha a cabeça enquanto pulava e gritava abraçando qualquer coisa viva, ao mesmo tempo em que via Rony e Hermione tão colados que já nem se dava para perceber onde terminava um e começava o outro. Quando ele começou a girar ela, os dois tão absurdamente felizes que ainda pareciam não ter se dado conta da situação em que estavam, eu me perguntava porque não ficávamos dessa maneira mais constantemente. Certamente seria muito providencial, dada as atitudes inconscientes e absurdamente alegres do casal.

n/a: Entãaao?/eu enchendo aqui de novo.

Ah,sim. Desculpem-me pela "narração" do jogo. Eu não podia simplesmente pular essa parte, mas você também não iriam querer ver a minha narração completa. Vocês abandonariam a história. Essa foi a melhor saída que encontrei, em todo caso. Espero que vocês tenham aguentado, dhsiaudh.

Quiser dá sua opiniaum, é só fale aê mano. Essa area é pra oceis. Bora, tá ligadu? /semonóis.

bj


	14. Bibbins e sentimentos

**xxxXxxx**

Luna vem me cumprimentar. Ela está claramente feliz com a nossa vitória, e isso é uma das coisas que eu mais amo nela. Ela pode ser uma Corvinal, e se orgulhar disso, mas ela sempre torce e apoia seus amigos, e fica verdadeiramente feliz quando ganhamos, mesmo que contra o time da casa dela. Na verdade, ela _torce_ para nós ganharmos. E isso só faz dela ainda mais absolutamente genial e especial.

-Parabéns, Gina! - declara enquanto me abraça.

-Obrigado, Luna – agradeço sinceramente feliz a ela.

-Sabe, eu acho que a sua sorte foi influenciada pelo uso da vassoura do Harry - ela comenta seriamente – papai diz que quando uma pessoa empresta alguma coisa verdadeiramente de coração a outra, dependendo, os Bibinns podem vir e abençoar ela. Você está abençoada, Gina – ela enfatiza sorridente- Isso é muito legal, sabia? Só pessoas como Harry e você para convocar os Bibinns - acrescenta pensativa - Eles não são seres muito fáceis de se ver hoje em dia. Eles estão se tornando cada vez mais raros. Você tem muita sorte, Gina. Muita. -ela termina séria, mas claramente feliz.

E me deixando _claramente_ confusa.

-Porque... porque eu tenho tanta sorte assim, Luna? - pergunto não conseguindo entender onde ela quer chegar – E o que são os Bibinns? Eu não me lembro de você já ter me falado deles – falo isso com a experiência de quem já conhece praticamente todos os seres desconhecidos e imagináveis espalhados pela Terra.

-Ah, sim. Eu também não me lembro de já ter comentado para alguém dos Bibinns antes -responde concentrada- Como eu já disse, eles estão se tornando cada vez mais raros. Uma pena, na verdade. Eles são alguns dos seres mais especiais que existem. -completa séria.

-Sim, mas... porque eles estão raros? O que eles fazem? - pergunto ainda completamente confusa. Luna pode confundir qualquer um com seus enigmas e comentários misteriosos. Ainda mais quando eles se referem a animais _ainda_ mais misteriosos.

-Ah, eu ainda não disse? - pergunta claramente surpresa- os Bibinns são seres que abençoam conexões profundas, Gina -completa com absoluta certeza.

Diante do meu olhar de dúvida, ela elabora.

-Ora, Gina. Conexões profundas – fala como se eu estivesse deixando passar algo óbvio- Os Bibinns abençoam somente conexões profundas e fortes, e atos relacionados a elas.

Vendo que ela não iria falar mais, eu me manifesto.

- Você está querendo dizer que eu e Harry temos uma conexão profunda? - pergunto lentamente, sentindo o coração acelerar.

-Claro, Gina. Claro. Os Bibinns não a abençoariam de outra forma. Você pode ter certeza de que vocês tem algo de muito especial. - responde absoluta.

Eu sinto o meu coração acelerado (como se estivesse dançando conga. Sempre assim, alias) pela implicação que as palavras dela parecem ter. Mesmo os "Bibinns" não sendo seres comprovados e conhecidos -talvez até reais- eu não posso me impedir de sorrir perante as afirmações que Luna faz com a mais absoluta certeza.

-Luna - começo incerta – que tipo de conexão eu e Harry temos?

Ela sorri sonhadoramente.

-Oh. Essa é a questão, não é? - inquire- O que você acha, Gina? O que você acha que você e Harry compartilham?

Ela sabe _direitinho_ como me fazer cair nessas armadilhas.

-Bem -balbucio- , eu, eu não sei... Eu, eu não posso saber exatamente como o Harry se sente, Luna. Eu sei como me sinto, mas daí a saber sobre Harry... É complicado. -completo incerta.

Luna me avalia atentamente.

-Eu não acho que seja complicado. Na verdade, é extremamente simples.

Eu a encaro incerta, pedindo silenciosamente por uma resposta completa e satisfatória.

-Sabe -ela começa- o grande problema das pessoas hoje em dia, é a falta de visão. As pessoas simplesmente não veem mais coisas que são tão sutis, mas de total importância. Como o olhar de uma pessoa, ou então a aura que ela transmite. E isso é tão importante -ela suspira levemente, olhando para algum ponto indefinido- As pessoas se sentem mais atraídas por um cabelo ou por uma roupa bonita do que por uma pessoa que transmita tranquilidade, segurança, bondade. Elas não veem mais o que a pessoa é. Por mais que as vezes seja preciso só prestar um pouco de atenção. Que seja preciso só abrir os olhos para o que o seu coração, e não a sua racionalidade, diz. Elas veem a superfície, e isso já está bom para elas - ela olha distraidamente em volta - Elas parecem não perceber que, por mais que um lago pareça lindo e encantador, você não sabe o que há dentro dele. Para elas está bom, se atirar em um lago bonito, mesmo que ele possa ser perturbador por dentro. Mesmo que ele _seja_ perturbador por dentro. Elas não se dão conta de nada. Não se dão conta do mais importante – ela olha distraidamente para o céu- O lado de dentro. Ele é sempre o mais importante. E parece que quase ninguém mais se importa com isso.

Dizer que fiquei sem palavras diante desse discurso de Luna seria um eufemismo. Porém, antes que eu pudesse me recuperar o suficiente para falar alguma coisa, antes que eu pudesse sequer _assimilar_ o que ela havia dito, ela continua como se jamais houvesse parado.

-Mas você é diferente – ela me encara como se estivesse vendo uma espécie muito diferente de narguilé – você não é como a maioria das pessoas. A maneira como você olha o Harry, Gina. Eu não sei se você ou mais alguém já percebeu isso. Mas você o olha de uma maneira tão, tão especial. Não é somente admiração. Não, é mais. É muito forte, muito singular. Muito especial. E vocês se movem e se relacionam um com o outro de uma maneira tão diferente. É quase como se vocês já soubessem o que o outro pensa, ou o que vai fazer ou falar. É muito curioso, sabia? Mas eu acho que ninguém mais notou. Vocês dois são muito especiais. Eu gosto muito de observar vocês.

Ela comenta isso com uma naturalidade invejável. E eu sinceramente já não sei mais o que penso sobre tudo. Estou feliz. Absolutamente feliz com as coisas que Luna fala, e isso é o que domina os meus pensamentos.

-Mesmo quando Harry estava com Cho, sabe? Quando ele claramente não sabia o que sentia por você. Quando ele estava distraído, ele ficava olhando você. Ele parecia gostar muito de observar você, e sorrir quando via você, apesar de parecer nunca ter se dado conta disso. Quando ele ouvia a sua voz, ele se virava, sabia? – Luna sorri perante a minha expressão atordoada- E parece que você também nunca notou nada disso. Engraçado, como as vezes ignoramos algumas coisas simplesmente porque achamos que é a nossa imaginação.

Eu não sei o que falar. Sequer sei o que pensar. Tudo está girando e rodando na minha mente, e Luna não para de despejar a sua honestidade e sinceridade em mim.

-E você... Bem, desde que eu conheci você, eu soube que o que você sentia por Harry não era simplesmente uma adoração ou paixão infantil, mesmo quando você mesma parecia ter certeza disso. Na verdade, foi por isso que eu comecei a observar mais ele e você. Observar a maneira que vocês se comportam um com o outro. É muito divertido -acrescenta alegre- Se você pudesse se observar quando está perto dele – ela sorri para mim – você me daria razão ao fato de não ser somente uma admiração infantil. Quero dizer, no início deveria ser só admiração, mas hoje é tão diferente. Vocês parecem tão absolutamente felizes um perto do outro. É bonito de se ver. O jeito como um sorri tão inconscientemente feliz quando o outro se aproxima. E então vocês estão juntos e dão um show. -ela ri levemente, observando os jogadores no campo- De certa forma, eu acho que você conhece Harry melhor do que Rony ou Hermione, sabe? E de certa forma, você o atinge mais do que Rony ou Hermione. Você parece abrir uma parte nele que é completamente oculta a maior parte do tempo. E Harry sempre foi tão fechado – ela medita observando alguns pássaros que voam em volta do campo.

-Eu acho que ele aprendeu a ser assim. Ele parece não se sentir bem ao ser muito próximo das pessoas. Ele parece ter uma espécie de trava, de tranca. Eu me pergunto o que houve com ele para que ele seja assim. Ele parece não se sentir bem com afeto, quase como se sentisse que aquilo não é feito para ele. Ele tem muito medo de sofrer, e eu não o culpo -ela observa pensativa e triste- Qualquer um que tenha passado pelo que ele passou e pelo que passa, teria medo de sofrer, de perder. Rony e Hermione são praticamente os únicos que conseguem conhecê-lo mais intimamente, que conseguem transpor a barreira que ele inconscientemente criou em torno de si para evitar a dor, para evitar conhecer algo que possa vir a perder. Para se proteger -ela continua como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo - E ainda assim ele é, ao mesmo tempo tão protegido e tão vulnerável. Ele criou as suas barreiras, mas mesmo contendo tudo o que pôde, o que ele mantêm dentro dela já é o suficiente para fazê-lo temer. Temer a dor de perder alguém que ele tão seletivamente colocou ali, e ainda mais a dor, o medo, de fazê-los sofrer. Ele tem medo que as pessoas sofram por ele. Que morram por ele. Ele teme isso quase tanto, ou tanto quanto a Voldemort. Harry faria de tudo, absolutamente tudo ao seu alcance para proteger aqueles que ele guardou dentro das suas barreiras – ela sorri por um momento, antes de acrescentar- Não, isso não é bem verdade. Harry faria de tudo para salvar qualquer um de nós.

Eu não sei o que falar. O que Luna falou foi tão absolutamente certo, tão _absolutamente_ Harry, que simplesmente não consigo pensar em algo para dizer. Eu simplesmente sorrio trêmula e assinto para ela.

Ela sorri de volta.

-E você o atinge tanto – ela me observa com seus grandes olhos sonhadores- é incrível a mudança. -ela sorri- Harry sempre é tão contido, tão reservado. E então você chega -ela ri abertamente nesse ponto- e ele se mostra verdadeiramente para você. Para você- ela enfatiza, antes de acrescentar pensativa- E, de certa maneira, apesar desse seu jeito divertido, descolado e de bem com a vida, você se mostra verdadeiramente só para ele – vendo o meu olhar, ela acrescenta- E não, eu não estou dizendo que você seja falsa ou dissimulada. De maneira alguma. Só estou querendo dizer que, com Harry, alguma coisa em você se abre. Se mostra. Você parece tão perfeitamente à vontade com ele, e é absolutamente claro que vocês, de alguma forma, se completam. - ela sorri para mim- Você brilha quando está com ele. E ele é tão verdadeiramente ele quando está com você. Eu não acho que mais algum dos seus amigos a faça sentir assim, porque o que vocês compartilham é único. -ela completa seriamente.

Chocada. Pasma. Atordoada. Feliz. Eu estou tão confusa e sentindo tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que já não consigo sequer formular pensamentos racionais direito. Pode parecer bobo, infantil, até egoísta, mas ela falou tantas, tantas coisas que eu queria ouvir. Que eu, de certa forma, mesmo inconscientemente, sonhei em ouvir. E ela disse tudo com tanta certeza. Tanta convicção.

E ela está sorrindo para mim, como se soubesse e compreendesse completamente o estado de confusão e atordoamento mental em que eu me encontro.

-Sabe -ela comenta- às vezes, as pessoas dizem que eu sou maluca. Por acreditar em coisas que elas não acreditam, ou por ser diferente do que elas consideram normal. Porque, nos dias de hoje, elas buscam ser iguais uma as outras. A usar a mesma roupa, a gostar das mesmas coisas. Coisas que elas acreditam ser normais, reais. Mas, se tudo fosse ao contrário -ela acrescenta pensativa- se as coisas em que eu acredito fossem as consideradas normais, elas, as pessoas que acreditam no que é tido como certo hoje, elas que seriam tomadas como malucas.

-Mas você não é... - Ela interrompe com a mão o meu inflamado protesto, e continua.

-Oh, eu sei que você não me considera maluca – ela sorri para mim- mas eu não me referindo a você.

Ela ri diante do meu ainda olhar indignado. Eu não consigo suportar o fato de Luna ter de lidar diariamente com do fato de as pessoas debocharem e desprezarem ela. Simplesmente não consigo. Ela é uma garota tão especial. Porque na Terra as pessoas não conseguem ver isso? Só porque o jeito dela é diferente, ela é tão_ menosprezada_. E a maneira com que ela lida com tudo... eu não sei como me sinto sobre isso. É tão errado ela considerar normal ser desprezada. E ainda assim, ela lida com isso de uma maneira tão.. _ela_. Não que isso mude o fato de ser absolutamente horrível ela ter de passar por tantas coisas.

-Estou falando que tudo é uma questão de perspectiva. É uma questão de o que você decide acreditar, de o que você decide que é certo.

-O que você está querendo dizer, Luna? -pergunto completamente confusa. Às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que a mente de Luna está muito além do que eu posso acompanhar.

-O que eu estou querendo dizer?- indaga para si mesma- Eu não sei. Eu não tenho que te dizer nada. Eu estou simplesmente falando. Às vezes eu gosto de fazer isso -ela suspira e aperta os olhos observando o Sol- Nem tudo tem que fazer sentido, sabe, Gina? Nem tudo tem que ser explicado e analisado. Procurar o sentido em uma coisa como o pôr do Sol, o voo de uma borboleta, o luar em uma noite estrelada, até mesmo em um sentimento... Não faz nada além de fazer toda a mágica ir embora – ela para por um momento, parecendo refletir sobre algo, antes de continuar- Às vezes, eu acho que seria bom se as pessoas decidissem deixar o lado racional de lado por um momento. Um só. Se acredita que são tolos os que se deixam guiar pelas emoções e pelo imaginário, mas ninguém se dá conta de que é você mesmo que escolhe o mundo em que vai viver, e de que é você quem dará cores a ele. E Talvez... talvez seja por isso que as coisas estejam tão sem brilho ultimamente – medita, observando uma oportuna nuvem que cobre o Sol- As pessoas esqueceram de que um artista só é um artista quando dá asas a imaginação. Elas esqueceram que possuem os lápis de cor.

Então ela sorri para mim, antes de se virar e seguir caminhando pelo campo.

N/a: Uma pequena curiosidade. Esse dialogo não existia no projeto inicial do capítulo. Na verdade, ele foi criado aos trinta do segundo tempo. Quando eu vi... Já estava aí. Acho que Luna tem vida própria.

Então... o que achou? Quer me ver feliz? é só me deixar uma review! Ou me dar um grande chocolate, mas isso deixa para lá..

bj


	15. Surpresa e provocações

**xxxXxxx**

E, o engraçado, é que mesmo enquanto eu estou de volta a comemoração, abraçando e sendo abraçada por várias pessoas, Harry não sai da minha cabeça. Nem preciso dizer que Luna ajudou muito nisso. Nem preciso dizer que Luna _acabou _completamente com a possibilidade de eu pensar em outra coisa.

E não adianta tentar me concentrar em outra coisa. Ele simplesmente fica aparecendo a cada três ou quatro pensamentos meus (_Não_ que ele já não fosse uma figura constante entre eles).

Sou distraída desse pensamento – no qual eu pensava sobre o quanto eu pensava em Harry- quando uma muito satisfeita professora McGonnagal vem brevemente me parabenizar.

-Muito bom, srta. Weasley. Muitíssimo bom – comenta com um de seus raros sorrisos- Acho que inclusive posso perdoar a senhorita por sua acidental colisão com o pódio de narração em uma das partidas anteriores, devido ao lamentável lapso de esquecer de frear sua vassoura – completa com o olhar astuto.

-Oh, Obrigado professora- lhe mando um sorriso hesitante- Errr, e sim, foi lamentável, sem dúvidas.

Ela me encara impassível, e então acrescenta com_ talvez_ um vestígio do início de um sorriso.

-Oh, claro. Acidentes acontecem, de fato. Pobre narrador, não? Zacarias infelizmente desistiu da narração de partidas após aquele lamentável episódio. Uma pena, devo acrescentar – complementa sobriamente, porém com um levíssimo, mas inconfundível, vestígio de diversão em sua voz, antes de se virar e seguir imponente em direção ao castelo, fazendo os alegres comemoradores espalhados pelo campo saírem rapidamente de seu caminho.

E me deixando absolutamente aturdida.

_O quê, pelo amor de Merlim, fora aquilo? _

_As pessoas estão querendo o que comigo hoje, meu Deus?_

**xxxXxxx**

-Parabéns, Gina! Você foi ótima! Ótima mesmo! - Hermione declara me abraçando e sorrindo alegremente.

Eu rio enquanto a abraço de volta. É tão bom ver Hermione assim, tão feliz e relaxada. Completamente a parte da Hermione tão geralmente séria. Assim, ela parece tão.. adolescente. E você não faz ideia de o quanto é estranho associar este termo a Hermione. Pelo menos a Hermione que está sempre parecendo anos-luz à nossa frente.

-Obrigado, Mione.

Ela se afasta ainda sorrindo.

-Mas você sabe que não fui só eu que fui ótima, não é? - Declara sugestivamente.

-Oh, sim! Rony foi ótimo! Realmente ótimo! - Fala com um sorriso tão grande quanto possível.

-Sabe, eu estava falando da Kátia - respondo olhando divertidamente para ela. E é tão bom poder me distrair um pouco do estado de atordoamento mental em que eu ainda me encontro.

Hermione cora e resmunga alguma coisa como "ruiva engraçadinha". Eu rio internamente. Provocá-la _nunca _perderá a graça. Definitivamente.

-Mas já que você comentou... - ele me perfura com o olhar, e eu sorrio- Rony realmente foi ótimo mesmo.

Ela sorri e concorda.

-Pena que Harry não pode nem assistir a partida. Eu tenha certeza de que ele ficaria muito orgulhoso de vocês.

Meu sorriso diminui um pouco. A partida já terminou, e eu ainda não me conformo com o fato de Harry não poder _sequer_ assistir o jogo. Aquele gorduroso do Snape. Como se toda a escola não soubesse que ele colocou Harry em uma detenção como essa de propósito.

-Sim -comento- eu tenho certeza que ele gostaria de ter visto o jogo. Ainda não me conformo com essa detenção.

-Bem, sim, mas Gina... Você sabe que o que Harry fez foi errado -ela diz séria- Ele nunca poderia ter executado um feitiço quando sequer sabia as consequências dele! Você tem noção de o que poderia ter acontecido? Ele não mediu seus atos! E se o feitiço tivesse consequências mais sérias? Harry poderia até estar em julgamento agora!– exclama.

Conto até três mentalmente, respirando fundo.

-Nós já discutimos isso, Hermione, e acho que você já conhece a minha opinião. E também acho que não gostaria de ter mais uma discussão sobre isso _agora_. - declaro controlada.

Hermione me encara, antes de suspirar.

-Você está certa, me desculpe. Este não é o momento, e, por mais que eu ainda não me conforme com a atitude de Harry – ela para diante do meu olhar de advertência - isso tudo já passou.

-Sim – suspiro também- já passou. E eu ainda não acredito que nós discutimos várias vezes por causa disso – comento cansada.

Ela ri levemente de mim.

-Harry sempre foi o seu ponto fraco – declara com um leve sorriso. Ela acertou em cheio, claro. Como na grande maioria das vezes. Harry sempre foi um ponto fraco meu. Seja da garotinha ruiva, seja da Gina mais madura, Harry James Potter sempre foi a questão – penso conformada, enquanto a imagem dele sorrindo para mim, os olhos brilhando, toma meus pensamentos. Suspiro internamente. Harry _sempre _será o meu maior ponto fraco. Em todos os sentidos possíveis da expressão.

_Não_ que eu vá me dar por vencida assim para Hermione.

-Assim como Rony é o seu - respondo da mesma forma.

Ela cora, enquanto eu sorrio.

- E falando em Rony, você viu ele? - pergunto. Hermione parece aliviada com a mudança de assunto.

-Ah, sim. Acho que ele está junto com os meninos – aponta para um amontoado de garotos sorridentes e barulhentos mais ao longe.

-Ah – franzo as sobrancelhas- Depois eu falo com ele, então. Não o havia visto desde que ele estava com você.

-Porque você não foi falar conosco? - indaga confusa, enquanto eu me pergunto se ela _realmente_ não se deu conta do pequeno show que os dois estavam dando.

-E atrapalhar o momento romântico do casal? -respondo sorrindo- Não, eu estava bem, obrigado.

-Não... não havia nenhum "momento romântico"! - exclama, atingindo vários tons de vermelho.

-Claro, claro que não. Rony girando você pelo campo, enquanto você ria e gritava? Hum! Nada romântico, de fato – respondo debochada.

-Argh Gina! - exclama roxa- Porque você adora me envergonhar?

Eu rio – Alguém tem de fazer isso, não é? -Respondo divertida- Mas vamos indo? Aposto que a festa já está preparada lá no Salão. E eu quero tomar um bom banho antes de me divertir. - não preciso acrescentar que gostaria de encontrar Harry tão logo fosse possível, mas ela imediatamente compreende. É _Hermione_, afinal.

-Além do mais, eu não acho que você queira ir lá chamar o Rony -faço um gesto para a confusão de meninos barulhentos e empolgados no campo.

Ela ri e confirma, e então seguimos em direção ao castelo.

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta – diz de repente. Eu suspiro.

-Você já me perguntou isso, Hermione.

Ela não parece feliz com a resposta.

-E você vai continuar dizendo que é porque eu sou a sua – abafa a voz- "futura cunhada preferida"?

Eu rio alto, principalmente da expressão de vergonha dela. E talvez do fato de ela ainda não aceitar completamente o fato de que ela _será_ minha cunhada. Um dia, claro. Porque se depender do meu irmão... bem, pobre Hermione. Lento é um adjetivo para definir Rony. Espero pelo bem geral de todos que Hermione tome o primeiro passo. Na verdade, (e isso é um segredo absoluto, porque eu _absolutamente_ não desejo ser morta tão jovem), eu estou apostando nisso. _Literalmente_ apostando, se é que você me entende.

-Exato, Herms, exato. _É por isso._

Ela bufa e resmunga alto.

-Você é uma grande maluca! - diz.

-Não tanto quanto você pelo Rony, _Herms_. - a provoco sorrindo. Hermione trinca os dentes. Eu já estou muito perto de tirá-la do sério hoje. O que é uma coisa que eu adoro fazer. Ignorando a parte em que ela me ameaça com várias mortes lentas e _muito_ doloridas, fazendo questão de explicar cada mínimo detalhe de suas execuções.

Hermione pode ser muito assustadora, sabe? Apesar de que (superada a fase inicial de pânico, perante o medo de ela estar _realmente_ falando sério), tudo é bem engraçado. Na realidade, muito engraçado. VerHermione Granger_,_ a bruxa mais brilhante dessa escola, sair do sério por causa do meu irmão, Rony Weasley._.._ nunca perderá a graça.

-Ou talvez não tanto quanto você pelo Harry, _GinGin_ – rebate. Eu sorrio para ela, ignorando propositalmente o uso desse apelido ridículo. GinGin, por favor. Fred e Jorge ainda me pagam por essa.

-Bem, sabe, não sei se posso tirar a sua razão – respondo, e ela sorri, até eu completar.

-Ou você tirar a minha.

Eu já mencionei, por acaso, o _quanto _eu adoro provocá-la?

n/a: Eu de novo. Você já não deve estar me aguentando. Mas vamos lá..

Que tal uma reviewzinha? Você me incentiva e me ajuda muito com suas palavras /filosofando.

obg desde já.

bjos da stephanie.


	16. A festa e obviedades

**xxxXxxx**

Quando entramos no salão, a festa já estava armada.

Vários alunos alegres e entusiasmados (como seu eu não estivesse também), espalhados por cadeiras, poltronas e qualquer área que considerasse mais confortável. A comida também já havia sido providenciada, e todos metiam as mãos nas bandejas sem a menor apreensão (coisa que eu tenho certeza que_ não_ estaria acontecendo se Fred e Jorge ainda estivessem aqui).

Assim que fui avistada, um sussurro entusiasmado correu os presentes e imediatamente fui cercada por grifinórios entusiasmados, todos querendo me parabenizar e saber de cada lance da partida (como se eles não estivessem lá). Tive que explicar lentamente que estava jogando como apanhadora, e que, como o meu trabalho era encontrar uma bolinha minúscula e extremamente rápida, prestar atenção a todos os lances da partida e a como eles foram criados e executados definitivamente _não_ era o meu foco principal. A explicação pareceu acalmar a todos, antes de eles se darem conta de que eu _deveria_ saber detalhada e minuciosamente cada lance da partida, e se porem a explicá-los animadamente. O que me fez suspirar desanimada.

Não me entenda mal. Eu adoro Quadribol. Adoro mesmo. Estou _muito_ feliz com a nossa vitória, e muito orgulhosa do time por sua atuação... Mas não estou muito disposta a escutar cada suspiro que eles deram. Em outro momento, talvez. Agora eu quero um bom banho relaxante, e liberdade para curtir a comemoração em paz (já subentende-se que Harry faça parte disso). Além do mais, se eles realmente se porem a detalhar cada lance da partida, sairemos daqui amanhã.

Ou semana que vem, penso abatida, enquanto um garoto especialmente entusiasmado comenta o instante inicial da partida.

_Alguns minutos depois._

Cuidadosamente me afasto dos entusiasmados (que, em algum momento, parecem ter se esquecido de que estavam detalhando o jogo para mim, e estão alegremente analisando a partida entre eles), e segui em direção a Hermione.

-Olá de novo – cumprimento após pegar uma cerveja amanteigada de uma mesa por perto.

-Olá. Capturada por fãs fanáticos? - indaga divertida.

-Oh, sim. Tão fanáticos que se dispuseram a me detalhar a partida, e esqueceram completamente que eu ainda estava ali. Parece que a análise dos melhores momentos está muito boa – termino indiferente. Hermione engasga levemente com a cerveja amanteigada, antes de rir.

-Fanáticos, realmente. Não é a toa que Rony esteja ali com eles -ela faz sinal para o meu irmão, que havia se juntado aos "entusiasmados", e sorrimos juntas- O que realmente não compreendo é o porquê de_ você_ não estar lá. Afinal, você é tão fanática quanto eles -termina fazendo sinal para o grupo, e logo em seguida se virando para mim.

-Oh, sim -começo incerta- Acho que não estou com muita vontade de ouvir cada detalhe de todas as jogadas, no momento.

-Ah sim -responde me olhando ceticamente, com um leve sorriso- e isso não teria absolutamente _nada _a ver com um certo garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, que, por acaso, ainda não voltou de uma detenção?

E eu realmente não deveria esperar que_ Hermione _caísse nessa. Desisto da pose e decido expressar a razão da minha inquietação.

-Ele ainda não voltou da detenção -comento preocupada- o que será que o Snape está fazendo com ele?

Ela me olha exasperada.

-Acalme-se Gina, por favor. Não é como se o Snape fosse torturar o Harry ou algo assim. Ele é um professor -responde convicta. O que me faz a encarar incrédula.

-_Por favor_, Hermione, tem certeza de que estamos do falando da mesma pessoa? Porque eu estou falando do Snape que simplesmente _odeia_ o Harry. -retruco indignada.

-Bem, não é como se ele nos amasse ou algo assim -responde consciente.

-Mas também não como se ele nos odiasse_ tanto_ quanto odeia o Harry -rebato exasperada- Fala sério, Hermione. Você mesma já me contou que o Snape já descontou pontos dele por _respirar alto. _- E ela sabe que eu estou certa, penso indignada. Até um cego é capaz de notar o ódio que Snape tem de Harry. Até um cego, surdo e mudo. Não há como _não _notar. Faíscas voam (e _não _estou falando no sentido "atrativo" da expressão), quando ele põem os olhos em Harry. E com Harry não é muito diferente.

Ela parece parecer ter de aceitar o meu argumento. E, se eu conheço bem Hermione (e posso crer que conheço), ela simplesmente _ainda_ não consegue aceitar o fato de um _professor _ser tão indigesto com Harry quanto Snape é (não que ele seja um doce com o resto de nós, para ser sincera), simplesmente porque o garoto _é parecido _com o pai. Ela inclusive já me confidenciou que, por mais que acredite nessa história, ela tem certeza de que ela absolutamente_ não_ justifica todo o ódio que Snape guarda de Harry.

E eu concordo com ela.

-Você está certa. Snape realmente tem um ódio sobrenatural de Harry -ela é obrigada a admitir- Mas isso não muda o fato de que ele é um professor, Gina. Ele simplesmente não pode – e tenho certeza de que não vai- fazer algo sério a Harry. Ainda mais quando ele conta com a confiança do Diretor. Eu não creio que ele fará algo a Harry assim -desculpe o trocadilho- nas barbas de Dumbledore. Não. Ele precisa que Dumbledore confie nele, e precisa do seu apoio. Ele sabe que os membros da Ordem só o toleram porque o Diretor declarou sua confiança nele. Fazer algo a Harry seria instantaneamente acabar com isso.

O argumento de Hermione faz sentido, sou obrigada a admitir.

-É, acho que você está certa. Como praticamente sempre, claro- respondo, o que a faz sorrir- Mas isso não me impede de ficar preocupada, você sabe - E realmente não o faz. Mesmo sabendo que Snape é um professor e todo o resto, ele não tende a ser muito _racional_ perto de Harry. Não. Definitivamente não há nada de racionalidade lá.

Hermione assente compreensiva.

-Sim, claro que sei. Eu também fico preocupada com ele -ela faz uma careta- o temperamento de Harry é absolutamente inflamado, e eu não gostaria de ver o que aconteceria se Snape ultrapassasse os limites. Harry não se conteria, eu tenho...

Ela é interrompida pela chegada de um sorridente Rony, com duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada nas mãos.

-Olá – exclama sorridente, antes de se virar para Hermione- Aceita uma cerveja, Hermione? -pergunta, oferecendo um copo a uma confusa Hermione.

-Ér, bem -exclama- Obrigada Rony, mas eu já estou tomando – faz sinal para o copo em sua mão.

Eu rio contra o meu copo. Hermione é tão inteligente... mas às vezes parece não conseguir entender algumas coisas. Como o fato de isso ter tido praticamente o mesmo simbolismo da entrega de um buquê de flores, para o meu irmão.

Eu sorrio consciente da expressão decepcionada e envergonhada que toma o rosto dele. Coisa que Hermione não parece ter notado, alias. Eu acho que Luna estava completamente certa ao dizer que às vezes não conseguimos enxergar coisas dolorosamente óbvias, por achar que é a nossa imaginação. Ou, no caso de Hermione, por simplesmente não querer levar situações dolorosamente simples a um nível tão elevado.

-Oh, certo -ele parece não saber o que fazer, até parecer se dar conta de que eu ainda estava ali- Você quer, Gina?

Faço sinal para o copo em minha mão.

-Ok, então – ele desajeitadamente coloca o copo em uma mesa por perto e se volta para nós novamente, obviamente desejando poder apagar o incidente da cerveja das nossas mentes- Então, o que vocês estão fazendo?

Hermione responde rapidamente, provavelmente prevendo a resposta _nada_ educada que eu daria a essa pergunta _nada _inteligente.

-Conversando sobre Harry – Rony ergue as sobrancelhas- Eu e Gina não gostamos de imaginar ele e Snape juntos por horas – elabora.

Ele faz uma leve careta de compreensão.

-Verdade. Não seria nada legal um professor matar um aluno, ou vice-versa -Diz como quem comenta o tempo.

-Rony, por favor! - Hermione exclama. Eu não consigo segurar uma pequena risada. Hermione me lança um olhar fugaz.

-Por favor, o quê, Hermione? – ele responde exasperado – Você não pode negar que, neste exato momento, eles devem estar pensando nas melhores maneiras de um torturar o outro.

Reprimo uma risada. Hermione encara Rony com uma estranha mistura de repreensão e diversão. Ele dá de ombros.

-E você não pode dizer que eu esteja mentindo – completa. Hermione prefere ignorá-lo.

-Na verdade, eu sempre quis ver Harry explodir com Snape – Rony emenda com uma expressão sonhadora, ignorando o olhar de Hermione, nesse momento muito grave (extremamente semelhante ao da prof. McGonnagal, por sinal) - Seria maravilhoso.

Eu não posso deixar de rir alto com esta. Seria _realmente_ maravilhoso. Hermione me lança o mesmo olhar que estava direcionando a Rony.

-Sim, seria esplêndido – respondo sorrindo – Brilhante também. Snape nem saberia o que o atingiu. Não se Harry estivesse realmente fora de si.

Rony ri abertamente. Hermione está claramente dividida entre a vontade de comentar alguma coisa e continuar nos repreendo com o olhar.

-Verdade. Até o ano passado, eu não sabia que ele poderia ser tão explosivo. Mas, nossa, eu realmente fico com medo dele quando está irritado. É assustador -Rony estremece levemente- Como se ele fosse nos azarar até virarmos um patê, ou nos torturar, ou como se pudesse nos matar com o olhar, e quisesse fazer isso. É como se o Harry calmo de sempre desaparecesse e um dragão extremamente irritável tomasse o seu lugar.

Hermione finalmente resolve se manifestar.

-Nem tanto, Rony.

-Nem tanto, _nem tanto_? - Rony retruca indignado- Você está maluca, Hermione? Porque se você tem amnésia, euainda me lembro_ muito_ bem do jeito que ele ficava -e ainda fica- quando irritado. Muito bem -enfatiza- E não é uma experiência exatamente agradável.

Eu franzo as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Se o que Rony falou está certo (e deve estar), Harry deve ser _ainda_ mais assustador do que eu pensava, quando irritado.

-Ele é mesmo _tão _ruim assim? - indago curiosa.

-Ele é pior – Rony responde em um tom que não deixa margem a questionamentos.

-Ele fica bastante temperamental -Hermione declara neutra, embora sua expressão denuncie que ela está mergulhada em lembranças não muito agradáveis.

Rony resmunga algo que soa como_ "Assim como um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro é temperamental" _contra sua caneca.

-Eu me lembro de como ele gritou com vocês ano passado – comento com uma leve careta- Era realmente assustador. Ele parecia pronto para explodir alguma coisa. Como a cabeça de vocês.

-Viu? - Rony faz sinal para mim, olhando para Hermione- Até a _Gina_, admite que ele é assustador quando está com raiva – expõe como se isso resolvesse a questão.

Hermione revira os olhos diante da insistência dele.

-Ok Rony. Eu admito que Harry pode ser bastante intimidador quando está irritado – exclama dividida entre a exasperação e a diversão.

Rony sorri presunçosamente. Eu e Hermione trocamos um olhar antes de rirmos.

-Daqui a pouco ele deve estar aí, aliás – ele comenta um pouco apreensivo, encarando a entrada como se, de repente, Harry fosse entrar gritando e agitando os braços – Portanto, acho bom este assunto parar por aqui.

Então nos encara como se dissesse "Eu não estou brincando. Vamos calar a boca", o que faz somente eu e Hermione rirmos ainda mais.

-Eu não o porquê de vocês estarem rindo -comenta confuso.

-Você é muito engraçado, Rony – comento entre arquejos, antes de me pendurar nele e beijar ruidosamente a sua cara nariguda. Ele me encara aturdido. Eu dou dou de ombros, antes de largá-lo, e sorrir.

-E isso foi por você ter jogado muito bem – falo, e ele sorri orgulhoso, antes de parecer se lembrar repentinamente de algo, e fazer uma intensa careta.

-Ah propósito -ele se volta para Hermione- Que história é essa de você querer sair com o McLaggen, Hermione? - indaga indignado para uma Hermione cuja expressão vai de confusa à aturdida em milésimos.

_Oh ow. _Eu já havia me esquecido completamente _disso_.

-Oh sim- comento divertida, e vendo que Rony não desviaria sua atenção, o cutuco nas costas – Rony? Rony! - ele continua parado, encarando acusadoramente Hermione – RONALD BILLIUS! - Exclamo alto, o que faz Rony instantaneamente se voltar para mim. Usar o segundo nome é instantaneamente conseguir a sua atenção, ou melhor, a sua raiva. Pobre vovô, parece que Rony nunca aceitou muito bem a homenagem que mamãe prestou.

-_O que você disse?_ - exclama alterado para mim. E talvez isso até possa assustar alguém, mas _sinceramente_, eu convivo com Rony a tempo demais para me afetar por suas crises.

-O seu segundo nome, claro -respondo indiferente- Aquele com que você foi registrado. Billius.

Rony varia entre vermelho e roxo. Já a julgar a expressão de Hermione (que está mordendo o lábio inferior como se estivesse evitando demonstrar qualquer emoção), ela ainda não conhecia o segundo nome do meu irmão.

-O que você quer, GI-NE-VRA? - retruca mordaz. E se ele pensa que eu vou cair assim nessa está enganado. Tudo bem que o meu nome não é o mais bonito do mundo (_muito _longe disso, aliás), mas ainda assim é o meu nome, fazer o quê. Não me adiantaria em nada xingar qualquer pessoa que o pronunciasse, apesar de eu _sempre_ deixar clara a preferência pelo uso do meu apelido.

-Por favor, Rony. Eu conheço o meu nome, não precisa soletrá-lo – respondo propositalmente calma.

Ele me encara frustrado. Sem dúvidas esperava que eu cedesse a provocação.

-Então -continuo- O que eu estava querendo dizer antes de você ter um ataque, é que Hermione _não quer_ sair com McLaggen, e nem o considera um bom jogador. Ou considera? -indago divertida para Hermione.

-O.. O quê? - Hermione parece pasma demais para formular uma resposta coerente – Não! Eu não o considero um bom jogador. Ele é um idiota arrogante -termina ainda evidentemente perdida, porém convicta.

-Oh, certo. Eu já esperava isso – comento, antes de me virar para Rony- Então, viu? Hermione não quer -_urgh- _nada com McLaggen. Nada.

-O.. o quê?.. Mas, mas, você me disse! - ele exclama confuso, gesticulando de mim para Hermione.

Sorrio – Eu sei que disse.

-Então? -pergunta confuso.

-Eu estava mentindo.

-Mentindo? - exclama se alterando.

-Sim, você sabe. Aquilo que você faz quando conta uma coisa falsa.

-Eu sei o que é mentir! -responde irritado, as orelhas vermelhas- Mas por quê você fez isso?

-Para você jogar bem.

-Mas... mas o _quê_ isso tem a ver? - retruca alterado.

Eu rio – Tem tudo a ver.

-O, _o quê_? -exclama confuso e irritado.

-Quando é que você vai conseguir fazer dois mais dois, Rony? Acho que você já deveria ter passado das contas estupidamente simples.

Aprecio por um momento a expressão atordoada e confusa de Rony. Hermione me encara como se eu houvesse acabado de declarar aos berros a paixão deles. Sorrio inocentemente para ela.

-Reflita um pouco sobre isso, Roniquinho – respondo batendo em seu ombro, antes de largar a minha caneca vazia- E bem, eu vou ir para o banho agora.

Enquanto me retiro para o dormitório, escuto a voz do meu irmão.

-O, o quê foi isso? - fala atordoado.

-Eu não sei, Ronald. Realmente não sei – Hermione responde rispidamente, em um tom de voz mais alto do que geralmente usa- Talvez você deva refletir melhor sobre isso mesmo, não? - completa alterada, antes de eu ouvir o som de um copo sendo largado, e passos resolutos rumo à outra direção.

Me viro a tempo de ver um Rony completamente pasmo, no meio do salão, segurando uma caneca meio bebida, com uma expressão de quem não está nem um pouco atento aos cochichos que foram iniciados ao seu redor.

N/a: Eu sei, eu sei! Parei bem na parte que interessa. Mas eu prometo que logo eu já termino o resto.

E então, o que você achou? Eu sei que não mereço... mas se você quiser me dar a sua opinião, muito obrigada mesmo.

E o meu obrigada, obrigada mesmo, a todos que leram. Sério, só de fazer isso vocês já me enchem de alegria. Masss, é bom saber quem me enche de alegria, não é? /pequena indireta. sagidufgd

Bjos da tefa.


	17. Nota da autora maluca Se puder, leia pf

Olá gente.

É, infelizmente não é um capitulo novo.

Na verdade, estou aqui pra explicar a minha, hmm, _pequena _demora.

Como eu já disse (embora ninguém deva ter visto,k), eu estou no terceiro ano. Sim, sim, vcs devem estar pensando, grande porcaria! O que tem isso? Pelo menos era isso que eu pensava. Até estar aqui. (rainha do drama eu, peloamor).

Bem, não é nada simples. A (inocentes se retirem, por favor) porra dessa merda de terceiro é muito complicada. Além de já ter que viver diariamente com a pressão de passar na universidade (e consequentemente lembrando que devem haver milhares de jovens mais inteligentes do que eu... Sim, meu otimismo não ajuda), eu estou fazendo cursinho, todos os dias, todos os malditos dias, das 18:30 as 22:30, tenho milhões de apostilas para estudar, e um peso na consciência de faltar aula (essa porra de nerdice. Me sinto mal, na boa, dhasiodha. Além do mais, eu estou pagando uma puta grana).

Então, minhas mais sinceras desculpas. Por favor.

Eu amo escrever. E amo a Divergências. Ela é a minha bebê, e eu também não gosto de deixa-la abandonada. O problema é que eu tenho contadas seis horas em casa antes de ir para o cursinho, e –estou sinceramente achando que é de proposito- os professores (do colégio) parecem estar mancomunados, nos dando milhões de temas e trabalhos para fazer.

O resultado é que eu ando completamente cansada, sabe? Com vontade de pegar e parar tudo. Gritar que eu quero calma, que eu quero A PORRA DO TEMPO DE VOLTA.

Alias, eu desenvolvi um sério toc relacionado a tempo. Qualquer, e quando eu o digo é mesmo, qualquer coisa que eu vá fazer eu fico contando o tempo. É irritante, é cansativo, e eu não consigo parar. Por exemplo? Eu sei exatamente a quantos minutos eu estou escrevendo isso, e também estou pensando que eu deveria estar usando esse tempo para estudar para um trabalho que tenho amanhã.

Eu sei que sou psicótica. Não precisa ressaltar.

Eu juro, parece que todos os problemas que eu não nunca tive durante a vida resolveram dar as caras este ano.

Finalmente posso entender porque as pessoas gostariam que o dia tivesse mais que 24 horas. E gostaria que não pudesse.

Dos livros que eu comprei de aniversário, e pode crer que são vários, e grandes, eu li no máximo dois. E isso me irrita, porque eu odeio demorar para ler. Antigamente, eu pegava um livro de 800 paginas e poderia ler em um dia, se estivesse realmente com vontade. Já agora, eu acho difícil pegar um livro para ler e não me achar pensando que eu poderia estar estudando aquela apostila de matemática, ou lendo uma leitura obrigatória.

Tenho vontade de me xingar por isso, mas é inevitável, principalmente quando chega um coleguinha teu e fala "Ah, passei a tarde TODA estudando hoje! Fiz 46545321 exercícios de química! Já li quase todas as leituras obrigatórias!" Aqueles FDP sabem como me fazer sentir uma inútil, vou te contar dhasuodhasudgasui.

**Bem, de lado os meus dramas de adolescente em época de vestibular –que, como você viu, são muitos, já que a minha natureza já tende a extremos- EU NÃO IREI ABANDONAR A FIC. Por favor, em nenhum momento deixe isso passar por sua cabeça. Não é e nunca foi minha intenção fazer isso. Por mais que eu esteja sendo uma idiota demorada, eu irei concluir a fic.**

**Ando cansada e com uma puta vontade de hibernar e voltar daqui a cinco anos, mas eu vou escrever (estou escrevendo, na verdade). Lentamente, e por isso peço um pouco de paciência, mas eu estou.**

**Não se preocupe, mesmo com todos os meus toc's e pesos na consciência, logo logo (assim que o colégio der uma folgadinha), dedicarei tardes inteiras a formulação do capitulo (e isso é uma promessa), e, sedeusquisereelevaiquerer, logo a conclusão da fic. **

**Não prometo continuações dela logo, mas em nenhum momento eu descarto a ideia. Eu quero sim escrever mais, e só não o prometo para em seguida porque acho melhor não estabelecer datas (você está vendo o andamento dessa história...), mas eu realmente pretendo, para um futuro não tão longe.**

**Enfim, desculpe pelo desabafo, porque acho que você não merece me ouvir, mas eu achei no mínimo justo explicar o porquê de eu andar tão desaparecida. **

**Se deus quiser logo postarei, mas enquanto isso, se divirta com outras histórias, porque isso não falta nesse site.**

**Se alguém aí gostar de ler em inglês, eu tenho umas fics muito boas para indicar, é só chamar no grito (e pra quem não sabe, saiba que eu também não sei direito. A minha leitura varia entre conhecimentos básicos, google tradutor e muita paciência, principalmente com o segundo citado).**

**Não que as em português sejam ruins, pelo amor! Só estou dizendo isso para alguém que, como eu, tenha a impressão que já leu tudo o que tinha na nossa língua materna.**

**ENTÃO, Bjo galera, e rezem por mim (para quem quiser mais informações na hora de chamar o santo, meu nome é Stephanie Severo, tenho 16 anos, sou de alegrete – rs, e pretendo cursar jornalismo na UFSM (santa maria)).**

**Tchau da maluca, retardada e psicótica, mas sua amiga, autora.**


	18. Reflexões

**N/A: **Isso mesmo que vocês estão vendo! O capitulo! Meu Deus, estão tão feliz por ter feito esse capitulo. Pr favor, desculpem-me a demora. De meses. Eu mereço que me batam mesmo, eu sei. Mas podem ir fundo!

Ok, sobre o capitulo. Eu estava, hã, muito intensa enquanto escrevia esse capitulo. Tanto que Gina faz uma explanação sobre os seus sentimentos por Harry. Desculpem-me se ficou chato, maçante.

Mas é que, de certa forma, eu meio que defendi Gina nesse capitulo, principalmente das pessoas que acham ridícula sua relação com Harry. Acho que vcs entenderão quando lerem. E, não se esqueçam, Gina não é normal. Assim como Harry, ela é intensa. Ela dá tudo de si naquilo que faz. É isso o que eu penso, pelo menos, e isso que o capitulo reflete.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, claro. Muito obrigado mesmo por não desistirem, por me incentivarem, por me apoiarem. Vocês não tem noção de como isso foi importante para mim. Mesmo. Valeu.

E, para deixa-los lerem em paz, fico aqui com uma citação de JK Rowling, aquela que criou a série, e a única que sabe realmente tudo o que os personagens, tanto quanto o que eles pensaram, porque pensaram, e porque fizeram.

"_Harry and Ginny are____**real soul mates**__. They're both__**very strong**__and__**very passionate**__. That's their__**connection**__, and they're __**remarkable together**__."_JK Rowling

**T: **_**"**_**Harry**_** e Ginny são almas gêmeas reais. **__**Ambos são muito fortes e muito apaixonados. Essa é a sua conexão, e eles são notáveis juntos" JK Rowling**__._

_Bem, essa é a mestra. Eu sou apenas uma fã com saudade, imaginação fértil, cabeça romântica e humor sarcástico._

Subi para o meu dormitório rindo, e ainda estou rindo ao entrar no chuveiro.

Hermione realmente nunca deixa de me surpreender. Espero que, pelo bem geral de todos, Rony finalmente se dê conta de como está sendo absurdamente cego. E há anos, devo acrescentar.

_Ninguém_, e quando eu o digo (bem, acho melhor excluir Lilá do cálculo. Ela bem que se aproveitou da situação), estou falando sério. Ninguém aguenta mais assistir essa dança ridícula e infrutífera que eles realizam em torno de si. É extremamente cansativo, e admiro Harry (paro por um momento, sorrindo ao lembrar dele, antes de me concentrar novamente), admiro _mesmo_ Harry por ter de aguentá-los –eles podem se tornar intragáveis as vezes.

Se fosse comigo, uns bons anos atrás eu já os teria trancado em um armário qualquer por tempo indeterminado. Tão simples, não?

Ok, tudo bem.

Preciso ser realista. Talvez me visse obrigada a viver como refugiada durante algum tempo. Certo, certo, durante provavelmente um _bom _tempo, mas tenho certeza que de eles acabariam me agradecendo, eventualmente.

Para ser completamente sincera... Eu _realmente_ pretendia realizar esse plano, batizado carinhosamente de 'Operação BASI' – Beijem-se Agora Seus Idiotas- e preferencialmente este ano. Aliás (pense comigo –como alguém que não aguenta mais tanta enrolação) entre este plano, e gritar abertamente sobre como eles são duas bestas e os obrigarem a se beijar (nem que seja abaixo de azarações), a primeira opção ainda parece mais segura – se é que existe um nível de segurança considerável em qualquer opção que for.

Infelizmente, Lilá, a linda e maravilhosa Lilá, apareceu a acabou completamente com os meus planos. Seu eu realiza-se qualquer operação, desde a BASI até a ADA - Abaixo De Azarações-, durante o período TAJEN (caso você queira saber, isso significa "Temporada de Apoio a Junção de Enguias Nojentas", e sim, é referente ao período de duração do namoro do meu irmão -Harry teve um ataque de risos quando lhe contei sobre isso). Enfim, realizar qualquer coisa seria automaticamente pedir uma morte extremamente lenta e dolorida, além da provável separação definitiva do casal que ainda nem se juntou.

Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha desistido, claro. Ainda tenho muitos planos na manga, caso os dois pombinhos continuem tão parados quanto duas árvores.

É só esperar para ver.

XXX

O meu momento relaxável realmente valeu a pena. Me sinto leve e bem humorada agora, talvez até disposta a ouvir os entusiasmados fãs de quadribol grifinórios.

Talvez.

Meus pensamentos estão concentrados em um certo garoto de olhos verdes enquanto me arrumo. Enquanto penteio os cabelos. Enquanto me calço.

Seja o que for que acontecerá lá embaixo agora, eu sinto que será importante. Eu desejo que seja importante.

Tenho que parar por um momento, porque noto que minhas mãos estão trêmulas, e sento na cama, respirando fundo.

Não me julgue mal, por favor. Não leve atitudes minhas que por vezes podem soar tão infantis, para chegar a conclusão precipitadas.

Eu sei que sou tão debochada e descontraída quanto o possível. Sei que não pareço o tipo de garota que se torna idiota por um menino. Sei que posso parecer até mesmo promíscua, aos olhos de alguns.

A questão é que, bem, fodam-se as aparências.

Você provavelmente não sabe, pois não contei, mas até mesmo Hermione – que sempre me apoiou- duvidou do que eu sinto por Harry. Ela nunca o diria abertamente, claro, mas era óbvio na maneira como ela geralmente reagia quando o assunto girava para ele, e na maneira como ela insinuava discretamente que eu era apenas uma fã obsessiva.

Eu nunca a retruquei, até porque, bem no início, eu talvez fosse apenas uma admiradora fascinada. Além do mais, Hermione provavelmente calaria os meus recursos com um minuto de conversa racional, me fazendo parecer tola.

Como ela passou a acreditar em mim? Realmente não sei.

O fato, é que ninguém nunca pareceu levar a sério meus sentimentos por Harry – mesmo que eles sejam meus, e ninguém possa saber o quanto eles me afetam. Tudo o que as pessoas parecem ver é aquela tola Gina de dez anos, guinchando enquanto vê Harry, mesmo que ela não tenha mais lugar. Mesmo que ela já não exista, morta junto com um basilisco, no subterrâneo.

Por isso eu fechei tão firmemente meus sentimentos por ele. Eu saí machucada, mentalmente ferida, daquela câmara, e também saí mais madura; deixar que as pessoas julgassem os meus sentimentos, as minhas emoções? Não. Muito obrigada. Decidi enclausurar o que sentia e prosseguir com a vida.

Ok, admito que nos primeiros anos da minha decisão eu realmente não consegui lidar muito bem com o quesito discrição... Mas são obstáculos naturais.

Não sei se foi exatamente a melhor decisão que fiz, mas era com a qual eu poderia lidar na época.

Mas agora...

Já me resignei ao fato de não ser normal, e, como tal, possuir sentimentos que condizem com essa situação. Também já superei o preconceito que tinha comigo mesma, nos quais afirmava em longos debates mentais que era nova demais para aquilo, que era eu mesma que dava esse caráter intenso ao sentimento, de que não estava pronta, blá, blá.

A verdade é que, independente de idade, eu não posso negar o que sinto e, por experiência, sei que não minha imaginação agindo. É simplesmente a realidade.

Eu sou completamente apaixonada por Harry.

Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele. Eu choraria com ele por qualquer motivo, porque dói vê-lo chorar. Riria com ele por qualquer razão que fosse, porque vê-lo feliz é inexplicável. Iria com ele para o quinto dos infernos, porque eu preciso olhar por ele, e fazer o que estiver a meu alcance para protegê-lo. Eu o entregaria a qualquer garota, por mais que isso doesse, e o faria sem hesitar, porque ele precisa ser feliz. Eu o deixaria partir, e não o faria mudar de decisão. Morreria e mataria por ele.

E estou soando tão exagerada nesse momento - logo a rainha do anti-melosismo, declarando clichês a torto e direito.

Podem me bater por isso, eu deixo. Estou merecendo.

Alias, não acho que alguém mereça mesmo ouvir os meus desabafos, mas não suporto a ideia de as pessoas duvidarem do que eu sinto por Harry. É o que EU sinto, po..xa.

Portanto, se você ainda julga que eu estou mentindo, me iludindo ou que simplesmente tenho a imaginação fértil, desejo ardentemente que você vá muito longe. Mas longe mesmo. Não estou aqui para fazer ninguém acreditar em mim, mas também no aguento mais que me vejam como uma garotinha encantada com a primeira admiração.

Sabe, provavelmente se fosse Hermione que gostasse de Harry, não haveria esse tipo de dúvida com ela. Mas, como eu inicialmente era uma criança tola e tímida, parece que sempre vou levar isso comigo. Eu sei que também não sou a princesa ideal, e que, em comparação a muitas garotas, sou masculinizada e até fria. Estou sempre envolvida com jogos, xingo sem fastio, sou irônica, ferina. Sei que nunca passei a imagem da frágil menina apaixonada, simplesmente porque não sou assim.

Mas não posso me mudar, e mesmo se pudesse, não o faria. Eu sou assim, essa garota durona e mal humorada, teimosa e irônica.

Eu sou completamente apaixonada por Harry, e pode ter certeza que o fato de eu não declarar meu amor a ele, e sim conquistar sua amizade, _não me faz_ indiferente. Brincar, competir, rir com ele e também dele, não ser uma princesa delicada, _nada disso_ me faz o gostar menos.

Ele é incrível e imperfeito, mas esses defeitos somente o tornam melhor, para mim. E eu sei que isso não faz porcaria de sentido algum, mas, realmente, eu não sou uma pessoa simples.

XXX

**Reviews? **

**Ah, e eu não tenho Beta. Você está por sua conta e risco, infelizmente.**


	19. Entre conversas e profecias

Respiro fundo novamente enquanto desço para o salão. Acho que, depois das minhas súbitas reflexões, estou mais segura. Eu sou completamente apaixonada por aquele garoto, e, incrível, inexplicável e surpreendentemente, ele parece gostar de mim também.

Sorrio, como sempre, ao lembrar disso, enquanto observo a festa.

Hermione está sentada perto de Rony novamente, o que me leva a crer que, infelizmente, eles continuam terrivelmente empatados. Suspiro. Eu realmente já não sei o que fazer com eles.

Minhas colegas de quarto me acenam, claramente escrito em seus olharem que querem saber detalhadamente o que está acontecendo entre eu e Harry – é óbvio que elas não esqueceriam o abraço no café da manhã.

Murmuro um "depois" para elas, que suspiram frustradas. Merlim sabe o que falarei mais tarde.

A festa continua animada. A taça está passando de mão em mão, sendo admirada, beijada e venerada enquanto gira por aí. Copos e mais copos de cerveja amanteigada espalhados por quase todos os cantos e, claro, um surpreendente número de grifinórios extremamente animados, falando em um nível incrivelmente alto, entre inúmeros cartazes e bandeiras como "vai, vai, Grifinória!", "Os leões são demais", "Espetinho de águia, aqui, hoje!", "Somos inteligentes e bons jogadores", "Hoje o tempo não está para voo", "Aberta a temporada de caça a aves", "Escondam os ninhos, porque os leões estão a solta!", entre outros extremamente criativos, tenho que admitir.

Vou cumprimentar o resto do time, que está sentado conversando animadamente com um grande número de torcedores à volta. Sou recebida com aplausos e gritos.

Demelza imediatamente me abraça.

-Parabéns, Gina! –exclama feliz- Apanhada muito boa!

Sorrio –E não é? – os outros riem – Mas sabe, acho que não fui só eu não, o time todo jogou muito! Houve horas que tive que chegar a parar de procurar o pomo para poder te admirar, Demelza –cutuco a garota- O que é que foi aquele giro em torno dos três artilheiros, hein? E ainda marcou o ponto! – exclamo, e ela cora.

-Aquilo foi sorte, nada demais.

Rimos incredulamente dela, e Dino se manifesta.

-Claro, não é? Também foi sorte eu ter visto você ensaiando e fazendo várias jogadas desse tipo? – indaga.

Ela cora ainda mais profundamente, enquanto nos manda ir bem longe.

-Mas a Gina falou sério pessoal, eu mesma me surpreendi com o nosso jogo – declara Kátia – Nós realmente jogamos demais.

Segue-se aí uma não tão modesta e animada conversa sobre o jogo, que se exalta mais ainda com a chegada de um entusiasmado Rony, recebendo muitos elogios, entre entusiasmados comentários gerais.

_[...]"- E aquela hora que o Jaquito foi rebater e deu na bunda daquele loiro da Corvinal?" [...]_

_[...]"Eu gostei mesmo foi de fazer aquela jogada em que todos fingiam que estavam recuando e então atacavam de repente. Aquele batedor grandão quase caiu de susto quando a Kátia foi pra cima dele" [...]_

Inexplicavelmente, eu não estou totalmente concentrada na conversa. Enquanto os outros falam sobre o último ponto, deixo meus olhos vagarem pela sala.

Kátia nota a minha distração, e sorri levemente.

-Não se preocupe –sussurra perto de mim- logo ele estará aqui.

Me viro surpresa para ela, sentindo o meu traidor rosto esquentar. Malditos genes Weasley.

-Do que você está falando?

Ela ri.

-Do Harry, é claro.

-E o que tem eu e ele? – pergunto defensivamente, me recusando a encara-la, e amaldiçoando meu rosto, que está um forno. Não me admiraria se estivesse brilhando.

-Me diga você- declara sugestivamente- Estou somente fazendo uma observação.

-Não.. Não há nada entre eu e ele – respondo, rápido demais. Ela sorri levemente, no que parece ser dúvida e espanto.

-Não? – Ela parece claramente surpresa. _O que é que andam dizendo por aí, meu Deus?_

-Não – confirmo a olhando, embora deseje ardentemente que isso mude, e de preferência logo.

-Oh – ergue as sobrancelhas- Não esperava por isso – completa concentrada, tomando um gole de cerveja.

A assisto interrogativamente, e ela limpa a boca antes de prosseguir.

-Quero dizer, está claro que você gosta dele, e óbvio que ele está completamente louco por você – sorri sugestivamente- Até porque, a não ser que ele realmente admire a sua vassoura, tenho a impressão que ele passa grande parte dos treinos te observando.

Balanço a cabeça negativamente, embora não tenha completa certeza.

-Impressão sua.

Ela ri –Acho que não, Gina. Harry não levou uma quantidade sem fim de balaços nos treinos por nada. Eu sou companheira de time dele há anos, e ele sempre foi um jogador centrado. Harry Potter não se deixaria levar um balaço, a não ser que estivesse extremamente distraído para notá-lo, pode ter certeza.

Após completar, ela me observa quietamente, tomando sua cerveja.

-O que você quer que eu diga? – pergunto, levemente frustrada. Ela desejava que eu fizesse uma explanação dos meus sentimentos?

Ela sorri levemente – Nada. Eu quero que você cuide dele, quando ele se aproximar, e eu sei que vai. Ele merece.

Sorrio para ela, mesmo que ainda envergonhada – Sim, ele merece – concordo, antes de olhar novamente para a entrada, fazendo uma leve careta quando alguns pensamentos não tão bons me assaltam – Mas, Kátia –indago um pouco insegura- e se eu não for o melhor para ele?

-Bem, e porque você não deixa ele decidir isso? – pergunta de volta. Esperta essa menina- Ele gosta de você, e pelo visto, gosta muito; E Harry sempre parece saber fazer o que é certo – completa calmamente.

Sorrio levemente, as palavras dela ecoando na minha cabeça.

-Desde quando você é tão boa em conselhos sentimentais?

Ela ri alto – Desde nunca, sem dúvidas! – exclama divertida – Mas isto não foram conselhos – pisca para mim – Foram constatações. Além do mais, vocês formam um casal tão lindo, que eu me sentiria péssima se não desse uma ajudinha – completa marota.

-Você não vale nada, Kátia Bell! – exclamo entre divertida e envergonhada.

-Se você pensa assim – dá de ombros, de brincadeira – Mas não se esqueça de cuidar bem dele, certo? Harry merece a melhor garota do mundo, e você parece ser a melhor candidata ao cargo – completa, novamente voltando à descontração.

Assinto para ela, me sentindo um pouco corada. Ainda.

-E é bom que você saiba desde já o quanto tem sorte; Harry é um dos garotos mais especiais que eu já conheci, e não estou dizendo isso como propaganda para o "escolhido". Não é preciso nenhum substantivo para notar o quanto ele é incrível - completa levemente.

-Eu sei. Realmente, eu sei – assinto séria, antes de sorrir levemente – Mas desse jeito, eu é que pensarei que você está gostando dele – termino séria, a encarando com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Ela se engasga com a cerveja, tossindo fortemente.

-Óh, não! Você entendeu mal, Gina, eu realmente não gosto de Harry assi...

Começo a rir.

-Eu sei, Kátia! – exclamo divertida- Mas você tinha que ver a sua cara!

-Há, há – responde um pouco emburrada, embora com clara vontade de rir – Muito engraçadinha. Saiba que você também não vale nada, Weasley.

-Quem falando, não, Bell? – retruco, e então a imito agudamente- _"eu me sentiria péssima se não desse uma ajudinha", "tão lindos". _

-Querida, aceite a realidade – dá de ombros, com um sorriso- Além do mais – ela estanca rapidamente, com o olhar perdido, antes de voltar a falar com uma voz rouca e etérea, segurando em meu ombro, estranhamente parecida com... _Sibila Trelawney_ – "_Ó querida... estou tendo uma visão... _– aperta os dedos em meu ombro- _O garoto fica com a garota. O garoto e a garota estão destinados, e a junção de Vênus na 15° casa, alinhado com Netuno em seu 8° ciclo de luz e escuridão, traz a solução ao casal. Mas tomem cuidado... Essa junção é especialmente favorável a acidentes com hipogrifos , lulas gigantes, chapéus cor de rosa e cuecas voadoras"._

Então ela simplesmente larga o meu ombro, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-_Chapéus cor de rosa? Cuecas voadoras? –_ pergunto, sentindo a voz tremer por conta do riso reprimido.

-Não conteste a visão – aponta, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Não consigo mais me conter, e estouro em uma gargalhada muito alta, seguida por Kátia.

Ali sim estava uma aluna com futuro em adivinhação.

Pelo menos na aula da Trelawney.

**Aí está! :D**

**Reviews? **


	20. Rituais sempre funcionam

XXX

Após Kátia ir falar com Demelza, me sento em uma poltrona, comendo um salgadinho, e observando desatentamente o time brincar e gritar em volta da taça.

Levanto, meio que rindo, quando as meninas vêm me puxar para o meio da roda, me empurrando a taça. A levanto, incrivelmente feliz, enquanto o resto da sala aplaude e grita.

Após me afastar um pouco novamente, rindo, do grupo saltitante, me apoio na parede, observando a alegria contagiante.

E é tão bom ver todos assim... despreocupados.

Desde que a volta de Voldemort foi confirmada pelo ministério, todos parecem estar vivendo com uma fina – mas constante – camada de medo, pânico, sobre as cabeças.

Todos na sala sabem o quanto Voldemort é perigoso. Seja porque foram criados ouvindo relatos assombrados, em geral com parentes falecidos envolvidos, seja porque leram e descobriram o quanto um bruxo pode se tornar perverso, todos tem consciência do que a volta dele representa.

E têm medo disso.

Dor, mortes, sofrimento, desespero, angústia... todos os sentimentos que estavam lentamente sendo enterrados, foram brutalmente reavivados.

E ninguém sabe quando eles irão embora novamente.

Talvez seja isso o que mais assuste. A perspectiva de saber que não poderá viver em paz. De que será obrigado a sofrer, a perder.

Apesar de estar uma agradável tarde, sinto meu corpo gelar com esses pensamentos.

Meu Deus, como as pessoas viviam com essas sensações? A resposta é tão simples quanto dura, na verdade.

Elas tinham que viver.

Penso em Harry, em tudo o que ele já passou e provavelmente passará, e sinto uma faca gelada sendo enfiada no meu estômago.

Ah meu Deus... Harry. Eu sempre procuro não pensar sobre isso, mas os pensamentos estão em um rodopio incessante na minha mente.

Harry... Aquele garoto fantástico, que já sofreu provavelmente mais do que todas as pessoas na sala reunidas, e que tem o mais maníaco, perverso e poderoso bruxo do mundo a sua espreita.

A faca se contorce lentamente.

Procuro uma poltrona, e me enrolo com as mãos em volta das pernas. Eu não deveria estar pensando nisso, eu não deveria, mas é impossível. Eu simplesmente não posso me ajudar. Quando me dou por conta estou ofegando como se procurasse ar.

Tenho um ritual para quando estou entrando em pânico, na verdade. Eu fecho os olhos e penso sobre coisas boas. Penso somente em coisas felizes, situações alegres, qualquer coisa boa, enquanto conto minha respiração.

É o que começo a fazer. Respirando fundo. 1,2,3. Coisas Boas. Minha família, amigos e Harry invadem meus pensamentos, nas mais diversas situações. Tenho um pouco de vergonha de admitir, mas Harry está aparecendo em um número significativamente maior do que os outros. Eu sou realmente uma filha e amiga péssima.

Lentamente, me sinto acalmar. Meu Deus, há quanto tempo eu não tinha um desses ataques de pânico? Eles eram muito frequentes, principalmente no ano seguinte a câmara secreta. Eu constantemente acordava a noite, desesperada, após um sonho, em geral muito vívido, no qual Tom me arrastava, me forçava a fazer as pessoas que amo sofrer, me obrigando a ser um monstro.

Desenvolver esta técnica foi uma defesa natural aos constantes colapsos que minha mente me fornecia. Felizmente eles foram gradativamente parando após meu segundo ano, enquanto a lembrança de Tom ia se tornando mais nebulosa.

E agora ele está de volta. Ameaçando todos os que eu amo, ameaçando todo o mundo bruxo. Ameaçando Harry.

Alias, claro que Harry iria desencadear um ataque de pânico em mim. Porque a simples e maldita possibilidade dele não sobreviver já me desespera de uma maneira devastadora.

É como se tudo fosse um daqueles meus pesadelos, só que agora é mais cruel. E é real. Talvez por isso minha mente já não os forneça mais. Já estou vivendo em um.

E estou tão positiva quanto a Murta que Geme. Faço o ritual novamente. 1,2,3 ...

Volto os meus olhos novamente para o salão, feliz que ninguém percebeu meu pequeno colapso. Quero dizer, quase ninguém. Hermione me observa do outro lado da sala. Claro. Sorrio levemente para ela, acenando que está tudo bem, e ela se vira lentamente de volta.

Ufa. Essa foi por pouco.

Me recomponho, decidida a aproveitar a festa. Tudo bem entrar em pânico, mas _não _logo depois de ganhar o campeonato! Faça-me um favor, Gina Weasley – brigo mentalmente comigo mesmo- Cria vergonha nessa cara e levanta esse astral. Você capturou o pomo, ganhou da Chang, ganhou por Harry, é campeã da taça. O que você quer mais, agora?

Levanto decidida. Por hora, tudo está bem. E por mais que tudo esteja lentamente desmoronando, ataques de pânico não resolverão nada.

Penso novamente em Harry, e decido deixar o futuro para ser lidado no futuro. Por enquanto, então, foda-se tudo. Caminho em direção a uma mesa e pego uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada.

O melhor é aforgar os males.

**N/A:** Bem, acho que devo falar um pouco sobre essa parte. Bem, eu notei que a fic -apesar de ser claramente comédia/romance- não tinha quase nenhuma referencia a esse momento que todos estão vivendo. Lord Voldemort voltou, há uma guerra eminente, todos estão sob pressão. Eu não poderia simplesmente excluir isso da história. Então, aí está. Gina realmente está temerosa sobre tudo. Todos os que ela amam, de uma forma ou outra, estão envolvidos com isso. Ela mantém a pose de descontração a maior parte do tempo, até porque é realmente forte, mas claro que há momentos em que ela se questiona sobre tudo. Em que ela teme. Relacionei também com a sua experiencia com o diário, já que Lord Voldemort está por trás daquilo também, e foi realmente traumatizante para Gina ter passado por aquilo. Ela foi _possuída_, afinal. Espero ter colocado isso de uma maneira boa.

**Reviews?**

**Ah, e corram para o próximo capitulo, se é que vcs me entendem ;)**


	21. E tudo faz sentido

XXXXX

Ainda estou tomando a cerveja amanteigada quando o retrato se abre. Meu coração dispara loucamente, e eu simplesmente sei que é ele.

Todos já estavam na expectativa da sua chegada, afinal, já fazia um bom tempo que a partida havia acabado.

Alguns terceiranistas já estavam espalhando que o Prof. Snape havia decidido enterrar Harry vivo nas masmorras.

Outros estavam dizendo que Harry havia decidido fazer o mesmo com Snape.

Eu ria, mas internamente já estava ficando preocupada. Todos sabem da relação... _explosiva _que Harry e Snape compartilham.

Mas antes que eu pudesse sair a sua procura...

Ele entra no salão.

XXXXX

Meu coração pareceu parar, para depois continuar batendo no ritmo máximo.

Ele entrou, e olhou admirado em volta. Senti vontade de rir, de gritar para ele, de dizer que eu havia ganhado por ele.

E então ele sorriu. E meu cérebro parou de funcionar.

Eu não soube o que aconteceu. Eu somente o vi lá, parado, sorrindo, completamente atordoado, e corri.

Corri para chegar a ele. Para alcança-lo. Para tocá-lo. Meu Deus, eu corri porque eu precisava dele. Porque eu precisava tocá-lo, ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Precisava cuidar dele.

Eu corri porque era estupidamente óbvio que eu não conseguiria mais ficar longe dele. As barreiras já haviam sido quebradas.

Eu corri porque era o que eu deveria fazer (e isso faz sentido?).

Deus, eu corri porque Harry Potter era a mais maravilhosa pessoa desse mundo, e ele precisava que alguém dissesse isso a ele, assim como precisava de alguém que o botasse acima de tudo.

Eu corri porque eu me dei conta que Harry precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dele.

Corri porque o amava.

E quando eu cheguei, ou melhor, me atirei nele, passando os braços pelo seu pescoço, aconteceu.

Harry James Potter fez algo que eu não esperava.

Ele fez o que eu mais queria que ele fizesse.

Ele me beijou.

E eu me perdi.

Aquilo fazia meus sonhos parecerem infantis.

A sensação dos lábios de Harry contra os meus era uma coisa para a qual eu não estava preparada. Para qual eu sabia que nunca estaria.

Eu me senti completa. Como se os lábios de Harry fossem feitos para estar com os meus, como se meu corpo houvesse sido projetado para encaixar com o dele, como se eu pudesse passar a vida ali, naquele momento.

A sensação era tão gloriosa que eu me perdi. Me perdi nos lábios, nos cabelos, me perdi nele. E deixo absolutamente claro que nunca mais desejo ser encontrada.

Minha pulsação saltava, meu coração ameaçava sair pela boca, eu talvez até tivesse um ataque cardíaco, mas eu não largaria Harry Potter.

Tudo, tudo fez sentido, naquele momento. Eu poderia explicar o sentido da vida, tenho certeza.

Porque tudo se encaixou. Cada mínimo detalhe, cada ação, cada reação. Estava tudo ali. Estava tudo naquelas sensações que ameaçavam me derrubar, naquele sentimento que transbordava, no meu coração que eu sentia inchar.

Enquanto eu me perdia em Harry, todos os outros detalhes perderam o sentido. Deus, eu realmente nunca senti nada por Miguel ou Dino. Eu não poderia. Porque, mesmo que eu não soubesse, mesmo que eu negasse, nunca haveria espaço para outro.

Eu me senti tão viva que poderia voar. Tão elétrica que poderia convocar raios. Tão quente que poderia entrar em erupção. Tão feliz que poderia chorar.

Meu corpo e mente respondiam a Harry de uma maneira inimaginável. Eu respondia a ele de uma maneira impossível. Como se, de certa forma,_ fosse_ dele.

E realmente, realmente, eu não poderia estar mais perdida.

Mas não me importo com isso.

**E aí, e aí? O que acharam?**

**Desculpem-me se não foi bom, pf. **

**Só pude ir até aí, infelizmente. Eu demoraria muito se ainda fosse fazer o encontro. Mas já o estou começando.**

**Reviews? **

**E, claro, muito obrigada pela leitura. **

**Muito obrigada por me aguentar. Assim como aguentar as minhas loucuras. Muito obrigada por me apoiar, e por simplesmente ler essa história. Você já está me fazendo feliz.**

**Até logo, Tefa.**


	22. O encontro parte I

Bem, boa leitura!

E, claro, não deem bola para os erros de português, concordância e o que mais tiver aí. E provavelmente são muitos. Sorriam e cruzem por eles.

xxxXxxx

Suspiro frustrada quando os lábios de Harry se afastam dos meus.

Eu estou completamente entorpecida. Se Harry não estivesse me segurando, eu estaria mole, no chão. Ou flutuando. Ainda não tenho certeza.

E acho que agora, posso finalmente entender porque as pessoas se viciam em poções alucinógenas. Se a sensação for _minimamente _semelhante...

Alias, desde quando os meus pés são tão sensíveis? Parece que fui posta sob um feitiço das pernas bambas. Lançado por Dumbledore.

Suspiro contra o peito de Harry, confortável demais para realizar qualquer outra ação que envolvesse pensamentos muito complexos. Ou que me retirassem daquelas sensações maravilhosas. Inspiro, me deliciando com a nossa proximidade.

Então, ouço o barulho.

A princípio, não mais do que um farfalhar leve, de respirações cortadas e suaves engasgos, para ir gradativamente crescendo, avolumando, no que pareciam principalmente risos e cochichos nervosos e divertidos.

Uma pequena pausa aqui, para eu refletir seriamente sobre o quanto este menino pode me tirar do rumo. Hmm. Muito mais do que seria bom admitir, é certo. Porque eu perdi _completamente_ a noção da realidade.

Endureço no peito de Harry, ao me dar conta da nossa situação.

Santo Merlin, nós estamos na frente de toda população grifinória.

Eu e Harry acabamos de nos beijar na frente de toda torre.

E em um beijo que, se demonstrou todos os meus sentimentos e necessidades...

Céus, eu devo estar parecendo uma vadia louca.

Completamente puta e louca.

Uma verdadeira necessitada.

Coro incontrolavelmente contra a camisa de Harry, apesar de saber que não fizemos nada de errado.

Mas acontece que há simplesmente _ algo_ sobre ter dezenas de rostos especulativos focados em você- entre os quais seu irmão e ex-namorado- que me fez sentir extremamente envergonhada.

Até o olhar de Harry encontrar o meu.

Os olhos dele estão tão brilhantes que o meu estômago e coração, já em estado lastimável, se contorcem e dançam loucamente.

Esqueça as borboletas. Há um enxame de abelhas furiosas dentro de mim. Abelhas, vespas, hipogrifos...

Ele sorri, e é um sorriso tão íntimo, tão pessoal, tão malditamente devastador, que o máximo que posso fazer é sorrir de volta como uma completa idiota.

E quer saber? Foda-se essa situação – me dou conta com um sorriso. Eu realmente não ligo para o que todos pensam.

Não importa. Nada importa.

Aliás, que as pessoas tenham aprendido alguma coisa, então, observando a completamente devassa Gina Weasley em ação.

Tudo o me interessa está aqui, nos meus braços. E está sorrindo para mim.

Observo Harry afastar os olhos dos meus, e olhar em direção à sala. Ele parece estar procurando alguém. Me viro levemente, para acompanhar o seu olhar.

Sorrio levemente. É claro. Ele estava procurando o meu irmão. Eles são melhores amigos, afinal de contas. Rony e Hermione são os irmãos que Harry foi privado de ter.

Rony está olhando embasbacado para nós, como se ainda não pudesse ter sido capaz de entender o que havia acontecido. Suspiro carinhosamente. Isso é_ tão_ Rony.

Então ele assente suavemente, e me surpreendo sobre como aquele gesto me alegra. Até aquele momento, eu ainda não havia percebido o quanto desejava que Rony nos aceitasse, ficasse feliz por nós. Para Harry, sempre foi óbvio o desejo de aprovação do meu irmão, porque eles são tão sangrentamente próximos, mas eu não esperava me sentir tão aliviada com aquele gesto também.

Hermione sorri loucamente ao lado de Rony, e de um modo tão completamente convencido, que sou obrigada a bufar de leve. _Tão Hermione..._ Penso carinhosamente.

Não desejo encontrar o olhar de Dino, mas o sinto sobre nós, assim como sua irritação. Mas não posso fazer nada – penso triste. Nunca quis machucá-lo, até porque passamos bons momentos juntos, e ele é um grande amigo, mas também não posso sacrificar minha felicidade por uma birra infantil. Nós sabemos perfeitamente que não daríamos certos juntos, não importa o quanto ele tentasse mudar. E não posso fazer nada se ele ainda deseja uma relação que nunca mais existirá, ou é orgulhoso demais para ver sua ex-namorada com seu colega de quarto. Ele terá que aprender a lidar com a verdade.

Romilda me encara, parecendo perfeitamente pronta para realizar um crime. Aliás, noto resignada, grande quantidade de garotas faz o mesmo. Ganhar a inimizade de boa parte das garotas; acho que é o preço a se pagar por estar com Harry.

Não que eu me importe – penso- e sorrio loucamente.

Harry se afasta levemente de mim, apenas para me oferecer a mão e fazer um gesto com a cabeça, apontando o retrato. Nem sequer penso antes de aceitá-la, sorrindo. E então saímos silenciosamente da sala, nos afastando dos olhos da multidão curiosa.

Meu coração retumba tão alto que o sinto vibrar.

xxxXxxx

Quando o retrato se fecha atrás de nós, me viro para Harry. Ele está me olhando como se não acreditasse na coragem que teve. No momento em que eu ia falar algo, porém, a Mulher Gorda nos interrompe.

-O que foi que aconteceu lá dentro? – se intromete, curiosa- De repente tudo ficou silencioso.

Olho para Harry, que está corando tanto quanto um Weasley. Sorrio, antes de virar para ela.

-Algo absolutamente brilhante – respondo, antes de puxar Harry o quanto antes para longe dali, ao som das perguntas indignadas do retrato.

Assim que viramos o corredor, porém, Harry estanca, me puxando para ele.

-Algo absolutamente brilhante? – pergunta com um sorriso enorme, e um toque de malícia.

Sinto meu rosto esquentar, mas não perco a dignidade.

-Sim, absoluta e sangrentamente brilhante. Por quê? – devolvo.

É a vez dele corar.

-Nada – responde, brincando com o meu cabelo- Na verdade, tenho a mesma opinião – completa sorrindo.

Santo Merlin, dê forças ao meu pobre coração.

-É que, bem, - continua- eu achei que você iria me dar um tapa ou algo assim.

-É sério? –pergunto espantada. Meu Deus, alguém precisa urgentemente abrir os olhos desse garoto. Eu iria agarrá-lo de qualquer maneira.

Ele acena positivamente, parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

-Só que eu não pensei na hora – continua tímido- Quando eu te segurei, tudo perdeu o sentido. Esqueci que todos estavam lá – explica. _Então eu não fui a única... _– e simplesmente te beijei. Desculpa – completa acanhado.

Eu o encaro furiosamente.

-É bom você não estar querendo pedir desculpas por me beijar – sussurro com os olhos apertados- Ou eu vou te azarar até amanhã.

Ele me encara assustado.

-Mas você não ficou brava? – pergunta, ainda em dúvida- Quero dizer, eu simplesmente te agarrei lá dentro, Gina.

Eu rio.

-Meu Deus, Harry!- exclamo divertida- Se eu não quisesse beijá-lo, você estaria na enfermaria agora, e não aqui, conversando comigo. Eu queria te beijar, Harry James Potter – declaro, espetando o dedo no peito dele- E eu o teria feito, se você não tivesse se adiantado – completo sorrindo.

Um sorriso radiante vai se espalhando pelo seu rosto. Ele se aproxima mais, praticamente fechando o espaço entre nós, e põe as mãos na minha cintura. Eu estremeço visivelmente, e vejo que ele sorri ao notar.

-Isso é ótimo – declara, e sua voz está mais baixa, mais íntima. Sinto minhas pernas perdendo as forças- Porque eu odiaria não poder mais fazer aquilo.

Santo Merlin. Desde quando Harry Potter pode ser conscientemente _tão sexy_? Sinto minha racionalidade lentamente se esvaindo.

-Eu também – digo suavemente, encarando os seus lábios – Realmente odiaria – completo, voltando a encarar os seus olhos. Estão malditamente quentes. Minha racionalidade escorrega ainda mais.

-Gina? – chama, aproximando seu rosto do meu a ponto de sua respiração se misturar a minha.

-O quê? – pergunto, quase sem voz.

-Eu posso te beijar? – pergunta suavemente, todo o corpo se encaixando lentamente com o meu.

-Achei que não precisasse perguntar – respondo sem ar, a mente oca.

-Eu quero fazer tudo certo, dessa vez – diz suavemente, e então esfrega os lábios levemente contra os meus, os olhos fechando brevemente, para se abrirem e me encararem, duas esmeraldas líquidas.

Não sei como ainda consigo reunir forças para responder.

-Céus – respondo, usando toda força de vontade e praticamente acabando com a pequena distância, os braços indo para trás do seu pescoço - É claro que você pode.

E então ele tranca os lábios com os meus, e eu esqueço meu nome, minha vida, e qualquer outra coisa, que não sejam as sensações que desabam sobre mim.

xxxXxxx

E aí, e aí?

Digam o que quiserem aí, estou aqui para ouvir.

Continuem, agora. Podem mudar de capítulo /me sentindo.


	23. O encontro parte II

xxxXxxx

Segundos – para mim- depois, somos obrigados a nos separar, incapacitados pela necessidade de respirar.

Harry sorri para mim. Encaixo minha cabeça em seu ombro, e suspiro feliz. Ouço ele suspirar também, com o resto enterrado nos meus cabelos.

Nunca mais saio daqui.

Infelizmente, somos brutalmente retirados do nosso mundo particular, com a chegada de algumas garotas no corredor. Elas param abruptamente quando nos veem e – é engraçado- engasgam em grupo. Rio levemente contra Harry.

Após alguns momentos, e com óbvia dificuldade, elas continuam seu caminho pelo corredor. Me separo relutante de Harry, ficando de costas para ele, seus braços ainda sobre a minha cintura, e sorrio.

Elas coram e apressam os passos, enquanto Harry ri contra mim.

Ele se inclina, e diz no meu ouvido – Alguém já disse que você pode ser assustadora, quando quer?

Espero que ele não tenha notado o arrepio que corre meu corpo.

-Na verdade, sim – me viro novamente, e ergo o rosto para encará-lo- Mas é bom que você tenha consciência disso.

Ele ri, e é um som tão feliz e descontraído, que sou obrigada a sorrir junto.

-Isso é uma ameaça, Weasley? –ergue as sobrancelhas.

-Entenda como quiser, Potter – dou de ombros, antes de o puxar, levando-o pelo corredor.

-Onde vamos? –pergunta, me seguindo.

-Bem, eu não sei. Até porque era o cavalheiro que deveria guiar a moça no primeiro encontro – o olho, erguendo as sobrancelhas- Mas, já que o meu está muito parado, decidi caminhar por aí- comento descontraída.

-Hey! – exclama, falsamente indignado, antes de me puxar novamente contra ele- Desculpe-me se estava distraído demais com a donzela, para notar qualquer coisa.

O desgraçado realmente sabe pegar pesado.

-Ponto para você – admito, antes de me inclinar, dar um selinho nele, e novamente me afastar. Sorrio enquanto ouço sua frustração, mas continuo caminhando.

Ele me alcança rapidamente, e pega naturalmente a minha mão. Até agora me impressiono com o quanto elas se encaixam perfeitamente.

-Mas, então –sorri para mim- Que tal deixar o cavalheiro guiá-la?

Sorrio enigmaticamente, e digo lentamente – Surpreenda-me.

Ele me olha acusador-Você sabe que eu não posso deixar passar um desafio, não é? –Aponta divertido.

Dou de ombros.

-Digamos que eu posso te conhecer melhor do que você imagina – respondo, com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele sorri abertamente.

-Então... Que tal passarmos na cozinha e pegarmos uma cesta de bombas de chocolate? – rebate. Ergo levemente os olhos na menção do meu doce preferido, interiormente feliz por ele saber algo tão banal.

-Claro. E devemos adicionar também ao pedido melado azedo? – Respondo calmamente.

Ele ri à menção do_ seu_ doce preferido.

-Ok. Desisto. – ergue as mãos, e me faz rir.

-Onde vamos? – pergunto após um pequeno e confortável silêncio.

-Eu ainda não decidi – responde, parecendo um pouco envergonhado- Encontros nunca foram exatamente o meu forte.

Sei que ele está se referindo a Cho, mas não comento nada. Não deixarei a sombra daquela japonesa de araque pairar sobre nós.

-Bem, então não considere isso um.

Ele me encara incrédulo.

-Eu _quero _considerar isso um encontro.

Meu coração salta. Aperto mais forte a mão dele.

-Bem, eu também – admito- Mas não me importo com o local – dou de ombros- O importante é a companhia. Você pode me levar para o escritório do Snape, se quiser.

Ele faz uma careta.

-Não. Seria uma imagem mental muito estranha.

-Com isso eu concordo.

-Que tal um passeio pelo lago? –pergunta.

-Bem clichê, mas um ótimo lugar – respondo, avaliando.

-Era isso ou a torre de astronomia- acrescenta, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Ok. Passeio no lago.

Seguimos calmamente em direção a saída, quando de repente Harry se vira para mim.

-Você tem certeza de que é isso que quer? – pergunta.

-O quê? – pergunto de volta. Será que ele está arrependido? Meu coração se comprime.

-Se nós sairmos lá fora agora, toda a escola nos verá. Todos saberão – explica melhor.

-Bem, você não parecia preocupado com isso, pouco tempo atrás – ergo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Ele cora.

-Se você quiser, sabe, esquecer tudo, ainda tem tempo – ele continua, calmo, embora seus olhos estejam oblíquos- Nós voltamos lá para dentro agora, explicamos que foi tudo um impulso meu...

-HARRY JAMES POTTER – o interrompo furiosa. Como ele tem a ousadia de pensar algo assim? A resposta vem facilmente, para minha tristeza. É claro que Harry me daria opções, ele é o idiota mais nobre desse planeta. Observo seus olhos, porém, e vejo o quanto é difícil para ele estar dizendo aquilo. Sinto uma súbita vontade de chorar. Porque, Merlin, porque esse idiota não pode prezar pela própria felicidade uma única vez? Ele tem que estar sempre pensando nos outros, e no que estar perto dele causaria aos outros.

Céus, Harry precisa de alguém que o faça pensar em si, mesmo que um pouco.

-Como você tem coragem de pensar algo assim? – indago furiosa, sentindo algumas incomodas lágrimas pinicarem meus olhos- Como, seu idiota? Eu quero estar com você, e ponto. Eu quero te beijar, quero estar contigo – subitamente, me viro para o corredor comprido, e grito- EU QUERO ESTAR COM HARRY POTTER! EU QUERO BEIJÁ-LO! EU QUERO APERTAR A SUA BUN- sou subitamente interrompida pela mão de Harry contra minha boca. Ele está vermelho (provavelmente por causa do meu último quase comentário), mas seus olhos estão brilhando novamente, e é isso o que importa.

-Sua louca! – exclama entre surpreso e divertido.

-Você que me obrigou a fazer isso, senhor "tem certeza que não quer me deixar" – respondo calma.

-Eu só não queria que você ficasse comigo por julgar uma obrigação – fala- Não quero que você se sinta obrigada a nada.

-Céus, Harry – respondo, completamente exasperada- Eu já te disse que, se eu não quisesse te beijar, você estaria na ala hospitalar. E muito mal.

Ele ri levemente, e eu reviro os olhos.

-Eu gosto de você – falo séria- Eu sou louca por esse garoto leal, engraçado, simpático, querido, que você é. Apesar de completamente idiota, por vezes - acrescento, antes de exclamar dramaticamente_- "Se você quiser, sabe, esquecer tudo"_ –ele sorri um pouco, e então eu completo- Nada vai me fazer afastar de você.

Todo o meu ser pede, pede, implora para dizer o quanto eu o amo, então. Mas eu ignoro. Se Harry, por ventura, não quisesse mais ficar comigo, eu não gostaria de ser responsável pelo peso de ter dito isso a ele.

E sei que devo parecer estúpida, mas tenho que impedir Harry tanto quanto possível de se machucar, e, se não dizer a extensão dos meus sentimentos for a solução, eu a sigo. Harry não pode viver com a sombra do que sinto, sobre ele. Ele tem que ser feliz, e não seria completamente se ficasse ocupado com a minha felicidade.

Volto dos meus pensamentos, e vejo que Harry está me olhando de uma maneira muito peculiar. Coro, claro.

-Então, vamos indo? – pergunto, tentando sutilmente (ou talvez não) mudar de assunto.

Ele acena positivamente, antes de se aproximar e depositar um pequeno beijo nos meus lábios. Sorrio.

Voltamos a caminhar, indo sem pressa em direção ao lago.

Enquanto andamos, reflito sobre o quanto ter Harry ali, ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão, ainda parece um sonho. Um daqueles meus devaneios proibidos e fantasiosos.

Mas então ele se vira para mim, e diz de modo bem suave, com um sorriso,

"Eu também sou louco por você"

e eu decido que nenhum devaneio meu seria tão maravilhoso.

_**Cenas à parte; alguns momentos do casal mais falado do momento.**_

_**Ou também, "Viagens da autora". Você decide.**_

N/A: Eu realmente não pude _não _colocar isso. Harry e Gina me controlam, e eles decidiram que eu deveria contar uma pequena conversa que eles tiveram.

_Um pouco depois, na saída de um atalho qualquer._

-Gina?

-Hum.

-Você quer mesmo apertar a minha bunda?

-O que você acha?

-Isso é um sim?

-Então você _quer _que eu aperte a sua bunda!

-Eu não disse nada!

-Não fazia ideia do quanto você era safado, Harry.

-Esquece.

[...]

-Harry?

-Quê?

-Você me consideraria tarada por querer apertar a sua bunda?

-Então você admite!

-Talvez.

-Talvez?

-Só admito se você disser que _quer_ que eu aperte a sua bunda.

-E porque eu diria isso?

-Porque você quer.

[...]

-Gina.

-Hãm.

-Você está esperando que eu diga, não é?

-Sim.

-Mas porque você iria querer apertar a minha bunda?

-Não seja ingênuo, Potter.

-Quê?

-Até parece que você não tem consciência da bunda maravilhosa que tem.

-Eu tenho uma bunda maravilhosa?

-Humpft.

-Gina.

-O quê?

-Desde quando você observa a minha bunda?

-Me recuso a responder isso.

[...]

-Harry?

-Oi.

-Porque você está caminhando na minha frente?

-Para você poder apreciar melhor a visão.

-E quem disse que eu quero?

-Não precisa dizer.

[...]

-Harry?

-O que foi agora?

-Porque você está caminhando atrás de mim?

-Por nada.

-Ah meu Deus! Eu não acredito que você está olhando para a minha bunda, Potter!

-E onde está a sua moral para falar disso?

[...]

-Gina?

-Ahn.

-Posso te beijar?

-Achei que não fosse perguntar nunca.

[...]

-Gina?

-Hmm.

-Isso que eu estou sentindo, são as suas mãos na minha bunda?

-Cala a boca e me beija, Potter.

[...]

-Gina.

-Hã.

-Dá pra você parar de me apalpar?

-Acho que não. Realmente, que bunda maravilhosa.

**N/A: **Ah meu deus, eu consegui! Atualizei em menos de uma semana! /autora satisfeita consigo mesmo.

Eaí, o que me dizem?

Ah, e não. O ENCONTRO AINDA NÃO ACABOU. Harry e Gina irão para o lago agora, e conversarão melhor, discutirão questões óbvias, pessoas aparecerão, reações também...

É só que, bem. Acho que aí já tem uma boa parte, e não seria fdp o suficiente para guardar todo o capitulo, até estar completamente pronto.

Acho que a parte seguinte demorará um pouco mais, alias. Não sei, na verdade, mas minhas datas são loucas. Geralmente não confie nelas. Posso aparecer com o resto do capitulo na outra semana ou no outro mês. Não me orgulho disso, mas fazer o quê. Sou meia maluca. Mas pelo menos esse saiu rápido.

Enfim, muito obrigada a todos os que leem essa história e possuem a bondade de me aguentar. Sinceramente.

Ah, e **gostaria muito de agradecer os comentários que recebo**. Sei que posso parecer relapsa em relação a eles, mas leio e releio cada um com muito amor. Obrigada mesmo por me incentivarem. Vocês não tem noção do quanto é importante para mim. Vocês que fizeram essa parte sair tão rápido, inclusive.

Entonces, até logo. Se quiserem deixar a sua opinião, aliás :)

Hein, e o que vocês acharam das _"cenas à parte"?_

Beijos, Tefa.

E ps: I love you. / a piada é tão idiota que nem eu rio, mas tudo bem. Sou estranha mesmo.


End file.
